Pumkin & Hatchin
by Roussette
Summary: Suite de Fusion. Parce qu'il n'y a pas écrit sur mon front boniche ou bien nounou, pourquoi moi Hatchin Edogawa, connait-il les choses les plus horribles qui soient pour un guerrier ? Enfin guerrier, c'est vite dit... une petite dette pour échapper à Castor Géant me fait regretter de ne pas être resté dans le Rukongai... Avec la fraise, la Pumkin et une épée cinglée je me demande !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les n'enfants, je suis Roussette ! Cette fiction reprend la suite de Fusion, mon autre fiction Bleach que vous n'êtes pas oublié d'avoir lu, mais dans le doute allez y faire un tour. Au programme de cette fic... connerie, déconnade, un brin de sérieux et surtout... (l'auteur lit ses notes) bah, c'est du délire, pas du tout guimauve, juste complètement barré... Comme moi !

Cette fiction risque d'être longue et vu l'intérêt suscité pour Fusion (0 reviews je crois que j'ai fait un bide sur ce site -_-') je me demande si je dois poster tous. Je verrais le succès de celle-là et en fonction de ça je posterais...

Les arcs, il devrait y en avoir huit au bas mot et des HS (Hors Série) encore une fois amis lecteurs cela dépendra de vous, je vais vous faire un présentation rapide des arcs qui de toute façon ne dévoilent rien de l'intrigue puisque les titres sont pourrit... comme moi !

**Arc 1 Ch 1 à 25 ''Para Empiezar''(fini)**

**Arc 2 Ch 26 à 39 ''The Hollow Way'' (fini)**

**Arc 3 Ch 40 à ... ''Los Poderes del Infierno'' (en cours)**

**Arc 4 ''Shiro no Koroko'' environ 20 chp (dans les grandes lignes 15chp)**

**Arc 5 ''Return to Karakura Town ou First Mission'' (ébauche, 20 chp en gros)**

**Arc 6 ''Meringue is Back !'' (ébauche 15chp environ)**

**Arc 7 ''Sword to love ou El Amor de la Santa Espada'' (pas encore réfléchit)**

**Arc 8 ''The Thousand Years War, the Thousand Year Revenche'' (sans doute plus de 35 chp)**

****Voilà qui devrait faire pas mal de lecture :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Prologue :**

Je pense honnêtement que ma vie n'a pas été trop nulle, vraiment. J'ai eu une petite sœur psychopâtes, psychologue chez Lustucru, un père une mère, un p'tit chat. Non vraiment tout roulait. Puis comme dans toutes les histoires et les p'tits contes de fées, il y a un élément déclencheur. Appelons-le, le mec qui ne sait pas rouler droit. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'élément déclencheur. Mais je crois que le fait, de m'être fait percuter par un camion vendeur de hot-dog en patin à roulette, qui se sont décrochés sous le choc, allant en plein sur la route qui a causé l'accident d'une voiture de transport handicapé s'écrasant contre un poteau électrique… et le poteau électrique m'écrasant moi à mon tour joue quelque peu là dedans.

Le portrait sympathique que je vous dresse prestement, n'a rien à voir avec de la physique cantique, ni de la physique tout cours, c'est un mot simple qu'on appelle communément la mort. La mienne pour être plus exact. Je suis mort par un beau mois de Février en prenant mes premières vacances au japon. Mais cela n'est pas l'élément déclencheur du ''conte de fée'', non ça c'est la situation initiale.

Puis des _Men in Black II_ (shinigamis) sont arrivés et m'ont gentiment envoyé dans LEUR vision du paradis communément appelée Soul Society. Pauvre Quidam que je suis qui ne comprend rien au style des maisons de l'ère Edo. Non mais vous pensez pas qu'il y a un problème ? Vraiment ? Pas de télévision, pas d'internet, on dort PAR TERRE on mange du riz, du riz et encore du riz et vous appelez ça le Paradis ? Laissez moi signer pour l'Enfer !

Il faut croire qu'on s'habitue au ''Paradis'' puisqu'au bout de quelque mois, je pouvais déjà appeler la Soul Society, ma maison. Je me suis trouvée une gentille petite famille, tout était plutôt pas mal. Et puis voilà la péripétie du conte de fée.

Un castor géant. Un castor géant avec un visage tout blanc qui ressemble à de l'os se dressait devant moi.

Quand vous vous trouvez devant une situation qui vous fait vraiment peur, vous faîtes quoi vous ?

***Réponse 1 : Je cours !**

***Réponse 2 : Je reste paralysé de trouille !**

***Réponse 3 : J'appelle à l'aide !**

***Réponse d'Hatchin : Je crie comme une fillette ! /** bingo…

Hatchin Edogawa, dix neuf ans et toutes ses dents, découvrit alors qu'il pouvait produire un son au décibel plus haut que la moyenne. Vraiment plus haut que la moyenne.

Le castor s'apprêtait à foncer sur moi pour me … tuer ? Je ne me suis pas déjà fait assassiner par un poteau électrique ? C'est sa réincarnation dans ce monde-ci ? J'ai la poisse, la conspiration des Poteaux Electriques Vengeurs veut ma peau ! On peut mourir au Paradis ?

Je ne le saurais jamais puisque le castor disparait. En steak découpé au sabre. J'adresse un regard reconnaissant à celui qui m'a sauvé… la vie… Cette phrase sortie de son contexte serait vraiment digne d'un conte de fée. Mais je suis un tout petit peu mort. Un tout petit peu.

Sauf que je risque de l'être bien totalement, mort. Celui qui m'a sauvé _(la vie)_ est un punk, la coiffe en pointes qui partent dans tous les sens, des clochettes au bout, les muscles capables de déraciner un tronc d'arbre, un cache sur l'œil gauche. Le punk m'adresse un sourire sadique.

-Alors fillette ? On crie quand on a peur ? C'est pas très courageux tous ça !

-D-d-désolé…

-Pff, gamine.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis et resterais un homme vu la façon dont je suis appareillé, mais bizarrement je ne me sens pas de parler de la manière dont la nature m'a fourni avec monsieur clochette. Minute, ce kimono noir… *petite lumière d'intelligence subite*

-Vous êtes un shinigami ?

-Bravo gamine, t'as fait Todai pour me dire ça ?

Il range son épée dans son fourreau et moi je le regarde bêtement faire, la salive un peu coincé à mi chemin entre ma trachée et ma pomme d'Adam, j'oublie quelque peu de respirer.

-Pff, allons nous en, dit le shinigami en me jetant un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons.

Un éclair rose sur l'épaule, il se tourne vers moi.

-Dégage, il y en a plein de ces monstre, si tu veux pas finir en deux morceaux, la gamine, tu ferais mieux de rentrer tes mouilles chez ta maman.

-Oh ! Ken chan ! Tu es méchant ! Tu vois pas que c'est un garçon ? s'écrie l'éclair rose qui prend le visage d'une gamine haute comme trois pomme face au géant

- Du pareil au même, il crie comme une fillette !

-VVous êtes Shinigamie aussi ?

-Bravo ! Ouuai ! Comme Ken-chan !

Ken-chan fait une moue ennuyé devant sa… fille ?

-C'est quoi ton nom, le _garçon_ ? demande bonbon rose.

-Hatchin, dis-je.

-C'est mignon, mignon, moi c'est Yachiru ! Et lui c'est…

-Zaraki Kempachi, répond le géant.

J'hoche la tête, pourvu que je ne me fasse pas assassiner par un punk et un bonbon survolté ! Soudain, _Ken-chan_, tourne la tête vers un coin de la forêt et murmure avec un sourire encore plus sadique que celui qu'il m'a offert :

-ICHIGO ! Il est de retour !

Pourquoi attendait-il une fraise ? On est pas en été… Non oubliez, au Paradis, les shinigamis peuvent faire pousser des fraises spirituelles sans doute.

-Oh Ken-chan ! Il est de retour, encore plus fort !

-Ca va être le pied !

-Tu va jouer Kenny !

Je rêve, c'est quoi leur délire à eux deux avec les fraises ? Ils sont barge !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler les gars en blouses blanches pour récupérer le gars en noir, que déjà il a disparu presto… J'ai dû louper un wagon…

Cependant, je dois _la vie_ à un punk accro aux fraises à moitié cinglé, terrifiant… Et pourtant, je lui suis reconnaissant. Je vois une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir devant moi.

I would be a DeathGod !


	2. Chapter 2

Donc, me revoilou ! Et oui, je compte bien continuer cette histoire, après trois review ^^' c'est pas si mal ! Les jours de post seront le mercredi et le vendredi soir ou samedi matin ! Yep, deux fois par semaine, car j'ai dans l'idée de finir cette fic avant d'arriver en première, là où les choses sérieuses commenceront ! Donc... On va faire un grand bon dans ce chapitre !

Réponse à _**Drack**_ : :) tous d'abord merci de ta review, en effet, je reste toujours évasive dans ce que j'écris car (en général) il y a toujours une explication plus tard à ce qui a été écrit. ^^' Le POV interne est c'est vrai un peu ennuyeux, mais il changera de temps en tant, car l'histoire restera centrée sur Hatchin (et un autre perso) SPOILER ! A bas le spoiler ;-) Pumkin est ici !

**_Sildrael_** : je poste pas pour une lectrice, mais deux apparemment ! :)

_**Warning : Débilité, l'auteur à craqué son slip à partir de ce moment et ne répond plus de rien.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous est à moi, mouhaha ! Tite si tu veux les reprendre tes perso, tue Inoue Orihime ! Mouhahah ! *Reçoit la vengeance céleste... Bon, bah Hatchin et Pumkin sont à moi... Voilà le reste c'est au dieu vivant Tite-sama...**_

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Cinq ans plus tard :**

J'en reviens pas, j'en reviens pas. J'EN REVIENS PAS ! OH MY FUCKING DEATHGOD ! J'ai été reçu à mon examen de shinigami ! Si c'est pas beau tout ça !? Il faut que je relise la lettre pour la mille cent cinquante deuxième fois pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Nous sommes très honorés de vous annoncer que v-»

Oh et puis la ferme ! J'ai été reçu *mini danse de la victoire dans sa chambre d'étudiant* ! Cinq ans à en chier des bulles carrées j'ai enfin ma licence de Shinigami ! Mon Zanpakutô à la ceinture, j'ai déjà mon nouvel uniforme soigneusement plié contre le bureau où j'ai dû apprendre à en crever (une deuxième fois) les incantations d'Hado. Non vraiment c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Encore plus beau que le jour où j'ai niqué mon premier Hollow, vous savez la bébête de l'espèce du castor géant.

Je continue à danser sur une musique fictive alors que…

-Bon sang ! Je ne te connais pas !

La personne qui a fait cette charmante remarque, est Hiriko Tanaka, mon colocataire, feignasse, dragueur, fumeur, buveur, bref un mec quoi. Et j'ai nommé mon meilleur ami. Il essuie ses lunettes rondes en repoussant ses cheveux blonds filasses, l'apparentant à un croisement entre la nouille et la serpillère. Grand et bien en chair, il est l'exact contraire de moi, qui suis brun, petit et maigre comme un clou.

-Je sais que t'es content d'avoir ta licence, mais calme ta joie.

-Tu parles, toi aussi t'es euphorique, la nouille.

-Peut être, Hatch' mais, il n'empêche que dans ce couloir tout le monde a pu profiter de la démonstration de tes pas de moonwalk, avant que je ne rentre et ferme la porte.

J'entends des rires dans le couloir qui attestent les dires d'Hiriko. Et merde, c'est vraiment pas la classe. Mais ON S'EN FOUT ! PUISQUE… DANS DIX MINUTES ON VA NOUS ASSIGNER, et j'ai UNE chance sur TREIZE de me faire assigner dans la même division que ces boulets !

J'enfile vite fait mon uniforme, met fièrement mon Zanpakutô à ma ceinture et range vaguement mes anciens effets pour la nouvelle vague d'arrivant. Sur un coin de la chambre, de deux mètres sur trois (à deux !) nos techniques de triches en Hado sont écrites à l'encre de chine, pour ceux d'après. Cette chambre, c'est le bon vieux temps, que de souvenirs, la plus mémorable étant notre dernière cuite, peu de temps avant l'examen final, j'avais ''emprunté'' les réserves de saké d'un de nos instituteurs. Je me suis fabriqué une lampe avec la bouteille marquée à l'encre rouge –propriété privé défense d'y toucher- et travaillait tranquillement lumières allumées alors qu'on cherchait à travers toute l'académie les horribles voleurs de bouteilles de saké !

Mais on S'EN FOUT DES SOUVENIRS ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE ASSIGNER. JE SUIS UN SHINIGAMI.

Mes petites affaires sous le bras, je sors en compagnie d'Hiriko.

Maintenant… Où va-t-on ?

-Euh… L'assignation, tu sais où c'est ? je demande à mon meilleur ami.

-Suivons le groupe classe, il nous y mènera.

J'hoche la tête, puis la tourne droite. A gauche… où se trouve notre classe ? Nom d'un chien d'unijambiste ! J'ai passé cinq ans à fuir le groupe classe, et LE SEUL jour où il faut que je les retrouve, comme par hasard je n'y arrive pas !

La vie (hum la mort) est pleine de désillusions.

-Et maintenant, la nouille ?

-On se débrouille, concombre.

-Je m'appelle pas CONCOMBRE !

-Tu crois que la nouille c'est mieux peut être ?

Je ne répond rien, concombre. Concombre, concombre ! Vraiment le surnom pourrit. Comment ai-je eu l'honneur de le posséder ? Nous passerons cet épisode à la censure, sinon je serais dans la bien regrettable obligation de vous mettre au silence, et ce définitivement.

Nous descendons l'escalier en supposant que l'assignation se passera dehors. C'est moi où il n'y a pas un chat ? Je pue ? Je reluque Hiriko qui s'enlève le cérumen de l'oreille avec l'auriculaire. Non, de nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'hygiène douteuse, donc c'est sûrement lui qui ne sent pas la rose. Etage plus bas. Personne.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? je demande dans les couloirs désespérément vide.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te répondre ? répond Hiriko.

-On peux toujours espérer.

Si il y a bien une chose de sûre, c'est qu'en cinq ans dans ce foutu institut, je n'ai jamais vu les couloirs sans les élèves. C'est étrange, je dirais même agréable de voir personne. Unique problème, nous sommes censé, être au lieu de l'assignation dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes. C'est la crise !

Une fois au dernier étage, nous sortons dans la cour principale, qui mène directement au Seireitei, même si nous ne sommes pas censé y pénétrer.

-Mais c'est dingue, y'a personne ! Comment on va retrouver notre chemin ?

-Si les autres ont réussit, on doit pouvoir. Devait y avoir un lieu de rendez vous !

-Sûrement cité en cours.

-Tu écoutes les cours toi ? je m'exclame surprit.

- Selon toi ?

On va dire que non. Ce n'eeeeeeeeeeest paaaaaaaaaaaas gagné ! Là on peut dire sous les termes politiquement correct, que j'ai mit les deux pieds dans une bouse. En retard mon premier jour de boulot. **[Fiché!]**

-Faut trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider.

-Hey mais c'est pas une gamine là bas ? fait Hiriko. On pourrait lui demander le chemin.

Il montre du doigt, une fillette jouant prêt du mur de la cour. Elle ne porte pas la tenue de shinigami (quoi de plus normal), ni d'élève de l'académie. On lui donne six ans tout au plus. La grosse question est alors… qu'est-ce qu'une mioche fout ici ? Une âme errante ? Ce qui frappe le plus, en plus de sa taille riquiqui, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux. Rousse, elle est rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés, nous voilà dans un mauvais remake, de Poil de Carotte.

Poil de carotte est un p'tit garçon, qui n'a peur de rien, il veut changer le monde à sa façon…

Bref, coupons le mp3. En compagnie d'Hiriko, je m'approche de la fillette.

-La gosse, tu sais où les shinigamis doivent se faire assigner ?

Elle se retourne et nous regarde avec de grands yeux jaunes étonnés, puis lâche son ballon.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? T'as perdue ta langue ?

-Hatchin, tu as autant de délicatesse qu'un pachyderme, fais un effort, soupire mon blond ami en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à hauteur de la fillette haute comme une poupée (sans exagérer !). Coucou ma petite, on est un peu pressé, tu n'aurais pas vu un groupe de monsieur et dames habillés comme nous passant dans cette cour ? Si oui, tu saurais où ils se sont dirigés ?

La rouquine semble réfléchir avant de faire un sourire.

-Bien sûr, répond-elle d'une petite voix fluette. Mais avant de vous indiquer…

-Avant de nous indiquer ?...

-C'est toi le chat !

Elle saute alors sur Hiriko pour lui assener un coup de poing sur le nez avant de s'enfuir en courant et rigolant joyeusement.

-Mer…credi, finit-il en voyant la petite.

Toujours prêt à faire attention à son langage en présence de mômes, même si la môme en question vient de transformer son nez en tomates mure.

-Je sais que durant ces cinq années on a été bas, mais pas au point de jouer à chat avec une sale mioche qui n'a rien à faire ici de toute façon. On va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je dis.

-Ouai, et de toute fachon je chuis chûr qu'elle chait même pas où chest l'achignachion, ajoute Hiriko en se tenant le nez qui commence à saigner.

Ne me dite pas qu'il saigne à cause du coup qu'une fillette lui a envoyé ? Quelle déchéance.

-Hé ! On joue à chat là ! crie la gosse sur le toit en face.

Comment elle est montée là-haut si rapidement ? C'est quoi ce croisement entre la carotte et le chimpanzé ?

-Cours toujours la carotte, on est pressé, là, je lui répond. Pas le temps de faire joujou.

-Tan pis.

Alors que je crois qu'elle va tourner les talons résignés, elle fonce vers moi… en shunpo et… me pique mon zanpakutô.

Shinjetsu, vérité, mon zanpakutô quoi est en train de disparaître dans les mains d'une mini carotte mutante.

! ! !

LA GOSSE M'A PIQUE MON ZANPAKUTÔ !

-Hey mais reviens ! Rends le moi petite peste !

- Ah non ! Faut m'attraper pour l'avoir !

Et bor…DEL, je suis dans ma tête tans pis pour les jurons.

Je relève, Hiriko qui continue à pisser le sang et… le frappe tandis que la fillette disparait avec mon arme.

-Hey mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de parler à cette morveuse, crétin congénital ! Maintenant je fais comment sans Zanpakutô ?

-Bah, c'est simple, on la poursuit.

D'un même élan, nous nous élançons. Seul petit problème, aucun de nous deux, ne maîtrise le shunpo alors que la gosse y arrive parfaitement bien. Encore une fois, suis-je le seul à trouver bizarre qu'en plein dans le Seireitei, il y ait une fillette de six ans, violente, à moitié psychopathe en kimono rayé qui joue avec un ballon ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le seireitei à pour but de garantir l'équilibre de la Soul Society, ce n'est pas une nurserie.

Et là, on va apprendre que les shinigamis sont ceux qui s'occupe des enfants (après tout le premier que j'ai rencontré s'occupait bien d'une fillette) et que j'en ai bavé pendant cinq ans pour avoir une diplôme de nurserie. Maîtriser le vilains enfants avec un sokatsui ou une voie de l'emprisonnement sacrée !

Soudain une idée me vient alors que je vois un petit éclair roux courant loin devant nous.

-Voie de l'emprisonnement numéro 23, liens d'argents !

Mon kido part vers sa cible… et la touche ! Yeah ! haïm theu besteu !

Le truc roux communément appelé fillette, tombe au sol et lâche mon épée.

-Bien joué Hatchin ! Bon maintenant la pechte tu vas nous dire où che trouve l'achignachion !

-Non, c'est de la tricheuuh !

-Non, je t'ai attrapé, maintenant, tu vas nous dire.

-Je sais pas où c'est…

-Quoi ?

-C'est ça, et les fleurs sont roses, les éléphants volent et les petits pois sont rouges, je ricane.

Hiriko me regarde avec un drôle d'air au même titre que la gosse qui se débat dans les liens.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fumé ce matin Hatch' ? C'était super fort !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Bref, on s'en va.

Je tourne les talons.

-Mais tu vas pas me laisser attachée, s'insurge la rouquine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le kido se désagrège au bout d'une heure ou deux, prend ton mal en patience.

-Non ! Je sais pas où se trouve l'assignation, mais mon papa il sait où, c'est un shinigami !

-Les shinigamis ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant la morveuse, rentre dans ton bac à sable.

-Si si, c'est vrai, je te le jure !

-Bon on fait quoi Hatch' ? demande Hiriko. De toute façon on n'est pas plus avancé. Cherchons le père de la gamine, comme ça il nous dit où ça se trouve, et en plus on lui remet sa mioche pour qu'il lui passe un savon.

Son nez s'est arrêté de couler et forme une trace sanguinolente sur son visage.

Je me retourne.

Je sens que je vais le regretter.

Mais, étant une âme charitable, j'acquiesce et prend sous le bras, la gosse saucissonnée qui pousse un gloussement, de mauvaise augure.

Nous avons trouvé la fille de Chucky après sa fiancée ! Pourvu que le papa de la gosse ne soit pas pareil(que chucky ou elle).

-Il se trouve où ton père ?

-Sur la colline du Sogyoku, il doit s'entraîner.

L'académie n'est pas loin de la colline et Hiriko lève le nez comme moi. Et nous retenons notre bile quelque part entre la pomme d'adam et la trachée.

-Il ne trouve pas plus haut pour s'entraîner ton papa ?

-Tu vois plus haut ?

Non. Je soupire et nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier. On se demande combien y'a de marche.

J'ai la réponse. Exactement 974 jusqu'à là haut, en courant pour ne pas être plus en retard et un petit poids (roux) que je tiens. Mes pauvres poumons sont en feu.

-Comment tu t'appelles en fait, le nain ? demande la fillette toujours ligotée.

-Déjà, la mioche, JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN ! J'ai Juste pas FINI ma croissance !

-A vingt ans et des brouettes ? glisse Hiriko.

Je lui colle un taquet puis répond finalement :

-Hatchin, je m'appelle Hatchin.

-Hachin ? Concombre ?

-Non Ha**T**chin ! Avec un T !

-Ah ah, il est rigolo ton nom, moi c'est Pumkin !

Ah, parce que s'appeler citrouille est mieux peut être ?

-Et moi c'est Hiriko ! ajoute le blond filasse derrière moi.

-Je te parlais pas à toi, mais à Hachin !

Ouille, ça fait mal, Hiriko va se cacher.

-Oh papa est là bas !

Elle montre d'un signe de tête, étant ligoté, un éclair roux qui monte et qui descend.

Une carotte dans un ascenseur ! Seule question est… où se trouve l'ascenseur, je vois la carotte mais pas l'ascenseur ?

En s'approchant, c'est en fait, une tête rousse aux cheveux un peu trop long entrain de faire des abdos sur un drap blanc. Une épée monumentale à côté de lui.

-Hey ! Poil de Carotte senior !

Le rouquin tourne la tête puis se relève. Hem. Dans le genre beau gosse, belle gueule, grand de deux mètres et quelques… on s'arrête là. Je viens de traiter un rouquin mannequin balèze de poil de carotte et je crois qu'il a comprit la vanne puisqu'il fronce les sourcils. J'ai peut être une chance sur deux de me faire éclater la tronche, mais bon. Au point où j'en suis ne nous en arrêtons pas là !

-Le rouquin, voilà un paquet pour toi (je lui lance Pumkin dans les bras) ta charmante enfant nous a quelque peu distrait de notre groupe et maintenant…

Je m'arrête, en voyant que le rouquin prend sa fille et casse mon kido d'une pichenette avant de la mettre sur son dos. GLLPS ! Dans quelle emmerde je me suis encore fourré ? Et je rêve ou il a une chaine au poignet droit ? UNE CHAINE BRISE ! Je suis tombé sur un échappé de prison, non un condamné à mort qui va se faire butter par le Sogyoku ! Hiriko se met à transpirer en apercevant la chaine à son tour.

Calme toi Hatchin, calme toi, calme toi calme toi, CALMOS !

-Hem… donc… on a … un peu perdu notre groupe… de.. de…

-Pumkin, vraiment tu avais promis d'arrêter de faire des bêtises !

-Désolée Papa, je voulais jouer avec les nouveaux shinigamis, ils sont pas encore assignés-euh !

-Oh Mince ! L'assignation, j'avais totalement oublié !

Le rouquin se frappe le front en enfilant son drap blanc au sol. Ce n'est pas un drap. C'est un manteau. Un manteau avec un cinq dans le dos.

Un Haori.

Ce type est pire qu'un condamné à mort.

C'est un capitaine.

J'ai ligoté, pratiquement frappé la fille d'un capitaine.

J'ai insulté un capitaine.

**[Fiché!]**

* * *

**:) A Mercredi ! Une tite (jeu de mot pourrit, tu sors) review pour l'auteur ? Ou pour sauver Hatchin ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas disponible avant dix huit heures chez moi (l'auteur vit en guadeloupe, -6 h par rapport à l'hexagone) enfin bref ^^' j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Sidrae**l : Pumkin va avoir un type tous particulier de pouvoir, assez unique, après tout, elle est unique :) Si Ichi est capitaine de la cinquième c'est parce que je me suis servie des lois de Soul Society, comme quoi en battant un capitaine on pouvait prendre sa place cf. Kenpachi. Je ne voyais pas Ichigo passer l'examen de capitaine ou appuyé, enfin bref, par la force des choses :)_

_**Drack** : oui, il est suicidaire le Hatchin il fait partie de la seule race de concombre au monde à insulter une fraise et une citrouille :) eh eh, quant à concombre, on le saura plus tard_

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Deux secondes, un millième après avoir perdu l'usage de la parole face à carotte-man.**

Je suis fiché. Foutu. Maudis. La fédération des poteaux électriques vengeurs à enfin eu ma peau, elle se matérialise cette fois sous la forme d'une carotte géante et balèze. Mais je suis courageux.

Je ne flancherais pas. Je ne flancherais pas, je resterais calme.

Ou pas.

-Pitié ! Ne me frappez pas ! je supplie à genoux.

Je suis imité bien vite par Hiriko, qui bien que victime dans cette histoire se retrouve à la place coconne de complice.

Au vu de l'air satisfait que la gosse nous rend, j'en viens à me dire, qu'en fait C'ETAIT CE QU'ELLE VOULAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! Nous amener à son paternel pour qu'on se prenne la raclée de notre vie ! J'ai peur.

-Bah, pourquoi vous me suppliez à genoux ? s'étonne le rouquin.

Parce qu'en plus, il veut nos confessions par écrit, une dissertation de mille mots tant qu'on y est, je ne me suis pas fait écrabouiller par un poteau pour revivre ces devoirs nuls _made in_ lycée !

-Parce qu'on… qu'on a ligoté… votre fille… DESOLE je croyais que c'était une âme errante.

-Oh. Elle n'est pas blessée. Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal, donc tous va bien. Ma femme est parfois obligée de faire pareil pour la coucher.

La mère de la gosse utilise du Kido pour la forcer à aller au lit. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dérangée. MAIS QUE FAIT LA POLICE ?

-Elle ne m'aura pas ce soir, maman ! ajoute la rouquine sur l'épaule de son père.

-On verra ça ! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, toi en fait ?

-Euh… faut que j'y aille !

La gamine n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir que son père l'a déjà rattrapée et la maintient dans une sorte de prise de catch pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Je réitère, ils sont barges tous les deux, la mère aussi d'ailleurs.

Belle gueule, le roux quoi, regarde ensuite sa montre et se mord les lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment en retard ! Vous allez vous relever oui ?

Tout tremblant, je me lève en époussetant l'herbe sur moi et croise le regard agacé de belle gueule.

-Faut que j'y aille, je vous emmène ?

Non mais il se prend pour un taxi maintenant ? Sa mère l'aurait pas bercé trop près du mur ? Ce doit être de famille puisque la fille est aussi barrée que le père.

-Euh oui, dit naïvement Hiriko.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive, que le Capt'aine Rouquin, me prend par le kimono d'une main, de l'autre tient sa gosse, j'agrippe surprit Hiriko et voilà qu'il saute…

-NAOOOOOOOOOON ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR UNE DEUXIEME FOIS !

…Et part en shunpo.

Je découvre alors les joies de la relativité. Comme quoi ma mort n'aura pas été inutile puisque je pourrais appuyer la thèse d'Einstein.

En une minute, un millième de seconde peut être, nous somme dans les quartiers de la première division. Il y a … le vieux. Je crois que c'est Yamamoto qui nous voit arriver l'air sévère. Les autres capitaines, et de l'autre côté, LE groupe classe !

J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir toutes ces personnes ! Nan sérieux !

-Capitaine Kurosaki. Où étiez-vous passé ?

-Pardonnez moi, j'ai croisé ces deux là en chemin, ils étaient quelque peu perdus.

-Ouai ! ajoute Pumkin toujours serrée contre son père.

Je rêve… Le capitaine de mes deux est en train de nous accuser de son retard ! Alors qu'il l'était déjà quand on est arrivé avec sa morveuse !

Les élèves éclatent de rire, et même certains capitaines s'autorisent un sourire, tandis qu'une aux cheveux cours et noirs tire une mine refrognée au même titre qu'une sorte de croisement entre le glaçon et le shinigami… avec une pince dans les cheveux. Ou une barrette, faut voir.

Mon blond ami et moi croisons le regard furieux du vieux, et glissant, trébuchant sur le sol, nous rejoignons LE GROUPE classe.

Un « bravo les gars » sort discrètement des rangs.

Y'a ma moto qu'est garée dehors (Yamamoto) continu le monologue qu'il avait soigneusement commencé avant notre arrivée impromptue.

-Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, (coule un regard noir au rouquin) par le capitaine Kurosaki, les mérites d'un shinigamis au même titre que leur honneur, seront le reflet de leur division et inversement. En cours d'année des test vous on été passé pour déterminer quelle division vous conviendrait le mieux. Sachez que ce choix n'est pas définitif et vous pourrez demander une dérogation, mais elle ne vous sera accordée qu'à titre exceptionnel et uniquement si le capitaine de votre division donne son assentiment…

Je baille. Papy n'a pas mieux à faire que de jouer les pères fouettards ? J'ai séché, triché, dormis pendant cinq années de cours et maintenant voilà qu'il me faut écouter le discours d'un papy octocentenaire et des brouettes ? Quelle déchéance, où en va ma réputation de cancre de l'académie ?

Je pourrais voir un épisode de ''C'est pas Sorcier'' là maintenant tellement c'est la crise !

-Nous allons maintenant vous appeler.

-Aei Shui… treizième division.

Nous sommes dans la répartition de Harry Potter, avec pour Choixpeau un vieux. Ils se ressemblent le pire, ils ont sensiblement le même âge, fripés et rapiécés, nous avons la version humaine du choixpeau devant nous !

-Edogawa Hatchin, onzième division.

Bon sang ! Mon nom, on vient de le citer !

J'hoche la tête avant de me diriger… vers LE PUNK A CLOCHETTE !

Bon sang, de toute les divisions, il fallait que je tombe sur celle d'un gars qui me boufferait au p'tit déj' ?

Pas plus de chance pour Hiriko qui rejoint les rangs de Capt'aine Rouquin Kurosaki.

Pitié que clochette ne se souvienne plus de moi. Pitié que clochette ne se souvienne plus de moi. Pitié que clochette ne se souvienne plus de moi. Pitié que clochette ne se souvienne plus de moi.

-Coucou fillette ! Alors on a arrêté de crier pour devenir un shinigami ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je prie un petit mec là haut si il ne m'entend pas ? Je déglutit avant de regarder Clochette et sa lieutenant Kusajishi alias Bonbon Rose ! Je rêve où les fillettes dans ce Seireitei, sont pratiquement plus fortes que les shinigamis ? Ceux qui on été assigné en même temps que moi ricanent bêtement.

-Oh c'est HachiHatchi ! Coucou comment tu vas ?

-Hem… bien, bonjour Monsieur Kempachi.

Je me prends une ENORME mandale de _Kenny_ devant tout le monde.

-On dit capitaine Kempachi la fillette c'est clair ?

J'hoche la tête terrifié. Quand l'assignation est terminé, il nous emmène devant sa division et crie tout fort.

-Maintenant, les gars vous devez savoir une seule chose, la seule chose que la onzième n'accepte pas, ce sont les Zanpakutô de type kido, c'est pour les mauviettes et les p'tites frappes. Et les petites frappes je me les fais de bon matin.

Oh mer… credi, c'est la crise.

Parce qu'à votre avis, un Zanpakutô qui se nomme Vérité, est-il de type combat ?

Félicitation vous venez de gagner un million de yen !


	4. Chapter 4

EEEEEt... l'auteur is gone et sans retard, pleaz ! I'm the best ! Je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews et pour les vues que j'ai comptabilisé à près de cent, c'est pas mal ! Merci ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait toujours super méga plais" à l'auteur à deux yens !

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Sildrae**_l : coucou me revoilou, tu n'as pas très bien comprit, son sabre est de type kido ^^, il n'est pas de type combat, eh eh ! Un million de yens ne suffirait pas pour soigner ce cher Hatchin. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais le premier arc est surtout là pour dresser la situation dite ''initiale'' dixit Hatchin donc même si ce sera loufoque l'intrigue (quelle intrigue?) "Ta gueule je parle", va commencer dans ce premier arc, notamment au chp 22, mais chut !

_**Drack**_ : oui c'est cooooooooouuuurs ! So so sorry, but be happy and not angry because i'm hungry. -C'était madame Jeu de mots dans la langue de Shakespeare- ^^' enfin bref, et Hatchin ne va pas style il ne connait pas son épée ou encore moins se faire muter, il va faire ce que les Hatchins font le moins bien... (SPOIL ! A bas le spoil)

Je peux rien dire la conspiration des poteaux électriques vengeurs aura ma peau sinon :S

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Deux heures plus tard :**

Je suis la lieutenante Kujisaki, bonbon rose, dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle nous explique avec un demi-sourire sadique que chaque membre de la division doit passer devant ''Ken-chan'' au moins une fois dans son assignation.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai très envie de me faire déroger.

Parce que me faire refaire le portrait par Zaraki Kempachi, n'a JAMAIS été dans mes prérogatives.

Evidemment je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait de la castagne, on est à moitié guerrier après tout, mais contre des Hollows ! Des castors géants, pas des grands types effrayants !

Est-ce que c'est pareil dans toutes les divisions ? Si c'est le cas ça signifie… qu'Hiriko va se faire refaire le portrait par Cap'tain Rouquin…

Lequel d'entre nous est le mieux tombé ?

Un ventre gargouille. Ouf ! Ce n'est pas le mien. Je soupire de soulagement avant d'entendre mon ventre répondre en langage ventre à celui de la personne derrière moi.

Et mer…credi.

Et comme une meute de chiens affamés, ils se mettent à hurler à la mort.

Le langage ventre doit être assez simple en somme puisqu'il est _communicatif_. Nous sommes désormais tout un groupe à avoir une sorte de Patatoes Valdes et son orchestre dans le bide entrain de jouer un blues larmoyant et déchirant.

En langage ventre, ça veut dire qu'_on crève la dalle_. C'était monsieur jeu de mot !

Bonbon rose se retourne et nous fusille avec un regard effrayant.

-Qui a fait ça ?

On me pousse vers l'avant.

-Hey mais …arg !

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver la personne qui m'a poussé que déjà le lieutenante Kujisaki me saute dessus !

-On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle !

Elle m'envoie valser contre le mur. Avec une force surprenante, bon sang, bonbon rose est costaude, je frémis quand elle se penche vers moi.

Mon ventre grogne. Le sien répond au mien en langage ventre.

Elle rougit d'un coup, et dit avec un grand sourire :

-Bon on va manger, je crois qu'il est l'heure !

Et elle se précipite nous sur ses talons vers le réfectoire.

C'est une pièce assez grande, mais au plafond bas, toute en bois, les poufs pour s'asseoir sont disposés de manière ordonnée autour de trois longues tables parallèles. Je m'assied dans un coin, en bout de tablée. Et les plats passent.

Je prends un bol et remarque au fond du récipient une bouillie blanchâtre avec quelques grains de riz flottant vaguement à la surface.

-C'est du riz à la crème, m'explique la lieutenante rose derrière moi.

Je sursaute et retient un cri dans ma gorge pour ne pas officialiser mon surnom de ''fillette'', comment cette peste est arrivé là ? Bref, observons la bouillie… euh…

-Du riz à la crème ?

-Oui ! C'est spécifique à notre division, c'est très bon en apport calorique et ça remplit bien le ventre ! On fait cuir le riz dans de l'eau salée et en fin de cuisson on enlève l'eau et on la remplace par de la crème ou du lait entier ! Aujourd'hui ils ont mit du tofu en plus !

Je regarde la rose, puis mon bol, le truc blanc flottant dans mon bol, puis la rose, puis mon bol, puis le truc blanc flottant dans mon bol, puis le pain.

C'est bon le pain !

Je prends un quignon et le mâchonne mollement tandis que l'aura de la bouillie remonte jusqu'à mes narines. Le cuisinier de cette division est un malade, un sadique, même les légionnaires romains mangeaient mieux que ça !

-Ch'est très bon HachiHatchin !

*Tourne la tête* pour voir Yachiru Kusajichi entrain d'enlever le papier d'une petite montagne de bonbon, son bol est déjà depuis longtemps vidé… _quelque part_…

Bon sang ! On voit maintenant pourquoi elle était aussi pressée d'aller manger ! Il y a du favoritisme dans le gotei. Constatation, no réaction. En fait si…

-J'peux en avoir un, je demande innocemment.

-Euh… naooon !

Méchante ! Quelle gamine cruelle !

-Mais c'est vraiment dégueu cette bouillie !

-Tans pis pour vous Ken-chan s'en nourrit bien même si il va chasser juste après !

- Lieutenante Kusajichi, le nouveau n'a pas tord, c'est vraiment mauvais.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers la personne qui me défend, c'est un chauve. Un dôme sur sa tête, sert de piste d'atterrissage pour les mouches. A ses côtés, un brun coupé au carré avec des plumettes sur les cils acquiesce.

-_Vous avez quelque chose à dire_, gronde Kusajichi avec un regard démoniaque et une aura terrifiante de reiatsu autour de sa petite personne.

Nous nous replions en vitesse en arrière avec une mine encore apeurée je remercie mes deux sauveurs !

-Pas de blem', Ikkaku Madarame, se présente le chauve.

-Yumichika Ayasegawa, dit pluplume.

-Hatchin Edogawa !

-Ton nom est à la hauteur de ton apparence, c'est-à-dire… H-I-D-E-U-S-E !

…

Je suis sensé prendre ça comment ?

Premier contact, pluplume me déteste, il faudrait m'expliquer, dans une autre vie je lui aurais craché à la tronche ?

Pas d'autre possibilité.

-Hey le plumeau ! Sous quels critères je suis hideux ?

Yumichika fronce des sourcils avant de se raidir et fixer un point derrière ma nuque. Je lui fais faire un tour de 90° pour voir où est le problème. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le capitaine en personne avec un grand sourire de sadique.

-Moi je me fous de savoir si tu es beau ou miro, tant que t'es pas une petite frappe fillette ! Un p'tit combat maintenant ?

Il sort son épée de sa ceinture, je le sens mal ce coup là, mais vraiment très mal.

-Euh… Ça ne va pas être possible, vous m'en voyez désolé, je n'ai pas mangé, je suis actuellement en hypoglycémie et dans ses conditions, je ne peux pas me battre sans ma dose de sucre, donc… En plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier et je n'ai pas vu le rémouleur pour mon ZanpakutooooooooooooOOOOOO !

Je viens de me manger une tarte, problème d'hypoglycémie résolu.

-La ferme, fillette, tu parles trop ! On va dehors que je te batte.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez vous battre qu'avec les forts, remarque pluplume, le nouveau il a quoi de spécial ?

Ca, JE VOUS LE DEMANDE ! SOUS PRETEXTE QUE JE SUIS LE HEROS DE CETTE HISTOIRE, QUI S'AUTORISE A ME TORTURER ? KAMI-SAMA !?

-Lui c'est différent, la fillette je le connaissais déjà avant qu'il soit shinigami, je veux juste savoir si j'ai une femme dans ma division ou un homme.

C'est pas que j'ai envie de lui montrer mon paquet, mais j'aimerais que mon genre soit une fois pour toute défini.

-Mais… mais, je vous ai dit que j'étais en manque d'hypoglycémie ! je me défend.

Pitié, saint père, Marie, Kami-Sama, Bouddha (même si t'es pas un dieu) ne me laissez pas aux griffes de ce malade !

-Yachiru, file du sucre à ce minus qu'on en parle plus.

-Okey-d'acc' Kenny !

L'éclair rose fonce vers moi et me colle un bonbon type sniker en plein dans la bouche. Mes dents sont collées par le caramel mous, un sniker pour s'niker les dents .

-'an ava pas e''e pochib'e !

Je vois ''Kenny'' se rapprocher de moi avec ce même air de sadique barjo sur le visage, Bouddha ! Je n'ai pas atteint l'illumination attend moi encore !

-Tonton Kempachi ?

Mon (sadique de) capitaine se retourne et je peux voir qui l'a appelé ainsi.

-Pumkin ?

Au bout de la salle, alors que les autres shinigamis étaient concentrés et amusé par la confrontation entre moi et Kempachi jettent un regard à la porte entrouverte, une petite silhouette rousse et minuscule se glisse à l'intérieur. Cette silhouette je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

Pumkin Kurosaki. Tonton ? Pumkin Kurosaki… Pourquoi depuis que je connais les shinigamis j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé toute la ligne de train de Tokyo à Osaka ? Ça voudrait dire que la grande carotte et mon punk de capitaine sont parent ? OMFG !

J'ai utilisé une abréviation pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes lisant ce texte, mais pour les incultes… Oh My Fucking God, oh mon putain de dieu. Je suis de ceux qui pensent honnêtement que c'est ce genre d'expression qu'on devrait apprendre à l'école au lieu de localiser Brian dans la cuisine, Laura in the Bathroom et décrire le cactus à côté de la voiture de la grand-mère de Michael. Et cela pendant tout un trimestre, nan sérieux vous pensez pas que cette méthode est minable ?

Si vous vous souvenez de ces trois là, vous m'en voyez ravi. Si vous avez réussit à avoir la moyenne avec ces trois là, vous êtes des ... Si décrire un cactus ou localiser Laura dans la salle de bain peut vous aider aux Etats Unis ou à Londres, là j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez les bakas…

-Oh… Mais c'est Hachin ?

Je réitère OMFG, vraiment pourquoi j'ai un Karma aussi pourri ?

Ce que Laura ne dira jamais dans le livre d'anglais :

« I'm in the shit and this is the story of my life. I was born in the shit, and I stay in the shit ! "

…

C'est bien dommage qu'elle ne dise pas ça Laura, d'ailleurs, ça résumerait une année en sa compagnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos ch'tites reviews, Neco Deco et Yukata :)

Drack : pas de recommandé Pumkin Yachiruuu ! Please !

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Pourquoi maintenant ?**

Pumkin se jette littéralement sur moi et m'assomme pratiquement d'un grand coup de pieds dans le nez.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir attrapé avec un kido !

-Hey mais sale gamine ! T'as un problème, je dis en m'écroulant au sol.

-Tu le connais Pumkin ? demande Kenpachi, tandis qu'Ikkaku est en train de me redresser et Yumichika me tends dégoûté un mouchoir pour enlever le sang.

-Ouaip tonton ! Il m'a attrapé ce matin avec un sort de kido et m'a ramené à papa !

-Kido ? Je n'avais pas précisé que le kido était interdit dans la onzième ?

Ikkaku qui me relevait, me lâche et je m'effondre à nouveau par terre, mon crâne est amortie… par une bosse. A cet endroit là apparait alors une autre bosse, j'ai donc un pic à l'arrière du crâne assez inexplicable et de forme assez équivoque.

-Euh… non, je… enfin… comment dire… je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé le kido…

-Menteur, m'interrompt la rouquine.

-Non MAIS SALE GAMINE TU VAS LA BOUCLER ?

-On parle pas comme ça à Pukipumkin, HachiHatchin ! gronde Yachiru en me frappant la bosse déjà proéminente.

-Ouch ! J'ai utilisé un sort de kido, vous avez dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser de Zanpakutô de type kido ! Les sorts d'immobilisations je peux les utiliser !

-Un vrai guerrier n'utilise pas des armes de gamines !

-Bah justement, je n'allais pas découper la môme ! je m'exclame en montrant la gosse susmentionnée.

-Il est méchant Hachin ! Tonton !

-Je vais avoir une excuse pour découper ce minable en rondelle.

Minable ? Fillette ? Gamine ? Que de noms affectifs, c'est trop d'honneur !

-Sauvez moi, je chuchote à Yumichika.

Ce dernier avec un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, dégaine à ma place mon arme et me la fourre dans les mains. Il échange ensuite une poignée de main avec Ikkaku en se demandant certainement combien de seconde j'arriverais à tenir face au monstre de la onzième ! Les paris sont bien partis, certains shinigamis présent à table parient déjà que je vais me faire décapiter. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, j'ai une tâche au niveau du pantalon… de la transpiration ? J'aimerais bien… Enfin ! Content de voir qu'on est solidaire dans cette division, puisque ce doit être toute la onzième qui observe mon premier combat… contre Zaraki Kenpachi.

En gros c'est mon dernier combat quoi !

Malgré le poteau électrique vengeur, le castor géant affamés, les profs de l'académie psychopathes, il a fallut qu'on m'achève une bonne fois pour toute ! Je suis maudit.

-Alors on commence fillette ?

-Euh…

-GNARK !

Son sabre s'abat sur le mien à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me sens reculer sous la puissance de l'impact et tente une maigre contre attaque. Mon zanpakutô fend l'air en direction de la cible, mais son sabre me repousse aussi sec et je vais m'écraser contre le mur en face. J'ai des échardes dans le dos ! ET… ça pique un peu…

J'ai juste le temps de baisser la tête avant que le sabre de Kenpachi ne me plafonne. Vous savez les animaux empaillés contre le mur par des chasseurs, je verrais bien ma tête contre le mur du salon de Kenpachi avec ma race, mon nom et mon poids et ma taille :

Hatchin Edogawa, Homo Sapiens, 61 kilos, 1m59.

Non trop de pensée morbide ! Et maintenant, la fuite !

Et oui je suis un peu petit, mais ON VA PAS EN FAIRE TOUT UN FROMAGE !

Courir ! Surtout fuir ! Je détale à l'autre bout de la salle de réfectoire et mon cher capitaine me cours après !

-Reviens mon cochon !

-Même pas en rêve !

-Saignez le comme un boudin, Cap-tain ! crie Ikkaku.

Faux copain ! Je pensais qu'il était mon ami ! La vie est vraiment trop pleine de désillusion !

-Nan là c'est bon on arrête ! Please !

-Pas encore !

J'entend un rire aigrelet de petite fille et constate avec stupéfaction que la lieutenante Kusajichi et la rouquine sont en train de se moquer de moi ouvertement en mangeant des bonbons ! Sales. Gosses. Méchantes. Et. Sadiques.

-Capitaine Kenpachi que faîtes-vous donc ? demande une voix à l'entrée du réfectoire à qui je dois la vie puisque le sabre qui allait me trancher l'estomac s'arrête à deux centimètres de l'organe susmentionné.

Il se retourne. Je peux voir, une sorte de respect dans son regard barjo. En fait, il y a soudain un grand silence et tout le monde se tourne vers l'endroit d'où provient le son. Je vois d'abord, une ombre féminine, puis en remontant mon regard, je vois campé sur le pas de la porte, une jolie jeune femme haute comme un tiers de Kenpachi qui nous foudroient tous. A son bras, l'insigne de vice capitaine de la cinquième division. Elle est brune aux grands yeux violets. En un mot : ASD a se damner.

-Vice capitaine Kuchiki-Kurosaki.

-Capitaine Kenpachi.

Il vient pas de dire Kurosaki ? Quel est le rapport entre cette –jolie- femme et le rouquin ? Oh my Deathgod, en fait ils sont tous parents ! Tonton, papa et ?

-Bonjour maman ! dit la rouquine

Et maman.

-Pumkin ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la onzième division, ce sont tous des brutes qui ne pensent qu'à se battre !

Elle me prend à témoin en me désignant du doigt. Eh c'est très mal-élevé madame ! Vous inculquez des mauvaises manières à votre enfant ! Et puis, je dois vous dire que je ne pensais pas vraiment à me battre, plutôt à tenter d'engloutir mon assiette de riz à la crème sans vomir. Kenpachi rengaine son arme. Je suis sauvé. Sans demander mon reste je vais me cacher derrière une table.

-Mais… je voulais jouer avec Yachi-yachi.

-Non jeune fille ! Et de toute façon tu dois aller à l'école.

-Tonton ! Je t'en supplie aide moi !

-Ce n'est pas ton oncle !

Ah bon ? Je lâche une monosyllabe d'incompréhension.

-C'est affectif, me souffle Yumichika.

-Ah ok.

La vice capitaine nous lance un regard perçant et nous retournons dans nos bols.

-Depuis quand ils ont des enfants les shinigamis ? je demande en murmurant et désignant discrètement la rouquin entrain de se prendre une avoinée par sa mère.

-Bonne question. Sans doute depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo ? Où ça ? hurle Kempachi avec Yachiru sur l'épaule.

-Ichigo ?

-Le père de Pumkin, l'autre rouquin.

-AH DONC C'EST LUI LA FRAISE ! je crie avec une lueur de compréhension en me rappelant comment mon capitaine était excité il y a cinq ans et voulait se battre avec.

On me regarde, je les regarde. Ils explosent de rire, et il y a même un sourire sur le visage de la femme Kuchiki-Kurosaki.

-Un conseil, me dit-elle, évite d'appeler mon mari comme ça, ça le rend dingue.

Ah parce qu'il ne l'est pas déjà ? Bizarre, j'aurais cru. OU PEUT ÊTRE QU'ON L'A TROP APPELE COMME CA, DU COUP IL EST DEVENU TROP DE FOIS DINGUE ! CQFD.

-Ah euh d'accord.

-Pas mal le nouveau ! On a déjà une petite réputation, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, s'exclame Ikkaku en me donnant une bonne tape virile dans le dos qui manque de me décrocher les poumons.

A défaut des poumons, c'est ma tête qui va terminer dans l'assiette. Et j'ai la confirmation, je hais définitivement le riz à la crème.

-Ah ah !

-Il est encore plus hideux barbouillé de graisses.

Je lève la tête et leur tire une grimace horrible et dégoulinante.

-La ferme !

Je sens un petit doigt passer sur ma joue enlevant la crème. C'est celui de la gosse rousse, Pumkin qui vient de se le lécher et d'éclater de rire. Comment elle est arrivée là si vite ? Je m'écarte brusquement.

-Fais pas ça la gosse ! Tu viens de me tuer là !

-Ah bon ?

-Il n'a pas tord, ma jolie, dit Yumichika, sa peau est tellement pleine de sébum que tu as dû en avaler.

-C'est quoi le sébum ?

-De la graisse, répond la mère Kuchiki.

-Bah, de la graisse pour de la graisse ! fait la petite toute joyeuse.

-Hey mais vous êtes en train d'insinuer que j'ai la peau graisseuse !

-Les conversations de femmelettes vous allez les continuer DEHORS, sinon je vous éclate, grogne Zaraki.

-Oh Keni ! Sois un peu gentil !

-Elle a raison Yachiru, Tonton !

-Pour la dernière fois, Pumkin ce n'est pas ton oncle, et d'ailleurs je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds ici, c'est mal fréquenté ! dit Kuchiki. On y va.

Elle prend sa fille par la main et l'emmène dehors.

Avant que la porte ne se ferme, Pumkin dit :

-A bientôt, Hatchi-chi !

-Eh ben dis donc, bourreau des cœurs, c'est ta cible ?

-Devenir gendre d'Ichigo, hum ça n'a pas l'air hideux…

-HEY MAIS QUE… MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLES ! JE NE FAIS PAS DANS LES ENFANTS DE SIX ANS !

-On a jamais prétendu que t'étais comme ça…

*Silence*

Je rougis, écarlate, ces malades vont me tuer tous !

Une seule option. La fuite !

_Cours Forest, cours !*_

Ah merde, les dortoirs sont de l'autre côté !

_De l'autre côté !*_

*Citation de_ Forest Gump. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tous le monde ! Je voulais vous souhaiter une heureuse année 2013, en retard, mais qui a dit que je faisais comme tous le monde ? Et d'ailleurs elle est où la normalité ? Car pour cela il faudrait définir une norme, et pour transgresser quelque chose qui n'a pas été créer il faut s'accrocher, par conséquent, je suis tout à fait normale ! CQFD ! Na ! Prend toi ça dans ta face Kant !... C'est bien Kant hein ? On s'en fout._

_Je voulais aussi rectifier un petit détail : **Drack**, **Yukata** et** Neko Deco**, merci de vos reviews, c'est très gentil, seulement je crois qu'on s'est mépris, Hatchin ne finira pas avec Pumkin, car à mon sens cela se rapprocherait trop de la pédophilie... et que... les pedobears, c'est moche, vilain et pas beau comme dirait la citrouille. Même si Pumkin vieillissait, elle a cinq ans, lui 25, quoi ! Ce genre de couple, ce n'est à mon avis pas très sain et dans la vraie vie, n'apporte je pense que dalle à part des ennuis (on s'en fout on est dans des mangas !) Bref, je pense pas que je suis une ''mormon'' de l'esprit, mais un couple entre eux n'est pas envisageable. Ils seront amis, je trouve adorable l'amitié enfant... euh adulte, même si dans un sens Hatchin n'est qu'un gamin... Enfin, bref, il trouvera chaussure à son pied no problemo, Pumkin je ne sais pas. Voilà..._

_En parlant de couple, je ne sais pas, il y aura deux trois couple yaoi sans doute et peut être du yuri, mais sans doute que des sous entendu._

_Juste pour savoir les couples :)_

_Kira/Shuuhei_

_Yumichika/Ikkaku_

_et peut être un léger Ukitake/Kyoraku._

_Enfin ça dépend si j'arrive à les caser dans mon plan :)_

_Si cela vous dit, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part, où alors d'autre couple yaoi ou yuri !_

_Par contre Ichigo, Hatchin et Rukia sont hétéro pour le besoin de l'histoire, même si j'aime bien les yaoi avec ma carotte_

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Le lendemain :**

J'ai réussi à enlever le riz dans mes cheveux dans la salle de bain. J'y ai mis le temps et la moitié de mon après shampoing, mais au moins je n'ai plus de crème dans les cheveux ! Je sors des toilettes et entre dans ma chambre. Ma chambre.

Petit flashback :

Moi hier : DOUCHE !

*Entre* Chambre de deux mètre sur deux, une fenêtre minuscule, une couche en foin, une ration de pain et d'eau… Bon peut être pas à ce point, ils ont oublié l'orange… MAIS QUAND MÊME !

Fin du petit Flashback !

Enfin bref, la onzième n'est pas réputée pour son luxe, je sais que si on monte en grade on a plus de possibilité et de confort, mais comme je suis au bas de l'échelle…

Petit organigramme de la onzième division :

-Kenpachi, le boss

-Yachiru Kusajichi, l'horrible bonbon rose,

-Ikkaku Madarame, troisième siège,

-Quatrième siège… y'en a plus (mort sans doute)

-Cinquième siège, Yumichika Ayasegawa,

-Autre siège.

-Larbin,

-Esclave,

-Vermine,

-Microbe,

-Parasite,

-Nouvelle recrue, c'est-à-dire moi…

Ça vous laisse envisager les grades que je dois monter, non ?

Enfin bref. Je m'habille et prend Shinjetsu sous le bras. Je n'ai rien prévu d'aujourd'hui avant dix heures, notre séance d'entraînement. Donc je compte entrer contact avec mon épée.

D'abord, trouver un endroit sympa et calme. Je sors et avise une petite clairière silencieuse. Je m'assois sur le sol et pose mon Zanpakutô sur mes genoux, puis ferme les yeux.

« Shinjetsu. »

« … »

« Shinjetsu »

« … »

« Eh oh ? Shinjetsu ? »

*Gros silence*

« SHINJETSU ! »

« Mais tu vas pas bien p'tit abrutit ? »

« Ah ben te voilà »

Mon monde intérieur se matérialise, c'est une immense feuille blanche, dont je ne vois pas le bout, chacun de mes pas sur le fin papier est marqué à l'encre noire, de manière indélébile mon chemin est tracé sur le parchemin. Mon épée apparait, c'est une grande femme sévère, à la peau dorée, aux lunettes carrées au kimono bleu foncé, presque noir, strict et serré, elle est jeune, mais ses cheveux sont déjà blanc comme le papier presque rosé, et ses yeux noirs comme l'encre. Elle est plutôt jolie et à des formes, mais ne veut pas les montrer. J'ai donc comme Zanpakutô, une réplique jeune et japonaise de McGonagall dans _Harry Potter_.

-J'étais en train de dormir, pauvre abrutit !

Et qui parle comme une poissonnière de Pointe à Pitre. J'ai pas de la chance ? Compte tenu du fait qu'Hiriko n'a même pas encore découvert son épée, j'en déduis que je suis chanceux.

-Désolé. Je voulais un peu discuter. Passer le temps, demander comment va la famille et tout ?

-Les zanpakutô ça ne se reproduit pas, inculte !

-Je sais, je crois avoir vaguement appris ça en première année.

-Et tu pouvais pas le retenir au lieu d'essayer de te rappeler les répliques idiotes de ce film avec Anémone et Christian Clavier ?

-_Le père noël est une ordure_, reste et restera pour toujours un chef d'œuvre du septième art français !

-Essaye _Intouchable_ plutôt.

-Ce film est une catastrophe Thérèse !

-Bref, idiot, que voulais-tu à part me déranger pendant mes rares minutes de répit s'entend ?

-Euh… Comment dire, je murmure.

-ALORS ?

-Eh bien, comment dire, euh hum, c'est un peu difficile à dire, mais je… enfin euh, c'est-à-dire que…

-Accouche, âne bâté ou je te mets mon pied aux fesses !

-Alors, je suis dans la onzième division et enfin, ils n'acceptent pas les arme de type kido, donc…

-TU VAS MENTIR ?

Je le sens très mal quand elle prend cet air là.

-Pas vraiment, enfin si, mais c'est un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout.

-MENSONGE ! MENSONGE ! Honte à la vérité, mensonge ! C'est impardonnable ! Mon nom est la vérité, je n'accepte pas le mensonge !

Elle commence à se déchaîner et part dans une de ses crises, être trop honnête n'est pas bon, mais pourquoi moi qui suis un mytho né doit me coltiner un boulet pareil ?

-Oh c'est bon la mère sup' ! Tu vas pas me gonfler encore longtemps ! De toute façon, les chances que je reste dans cette division plus de deux semaines, sont aussi mince que mes chances de passer capitaine ! Donc tu vas te préparer un coup de théine, et aller rejoindre les vieilles momies au musée voir si j'y suis. Avec un peu de chance tu vas tomber sur Bernadette Chirac, dans la section égyptienne !

-Comment oses-tu me traiter de vieille peau moi qui suit encore jeune et belle !

-T'es pas sensée dire toujours la vérité Shinjetsu ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'affirmer que tu es jeune, il y a pas de doute, t'as mon âge, mais belle… comment dire, c'est un peu trop gros !

-SAL** !

-Désolé j'ai activé la censure automatique ! Donc c'était ce que je voulais te dire ! A plus !

-**Non. Reviens un peu par ici****,** dit Shinjetsu avec une voix de sadique, **je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !**

Il y a des flammes violettes et maléfiques derrière elle, il est temps de filer à l'ancienne !

Je décampe rapidement de mon monde intérieur. Et me fait secouer comme un prunier.

C'est Hiriko qui est penché sur moi en compagnie d'autre shinigami que je ne connais pas, il me remue comme une centrifugeuse, avec une mine de déterré.

-Vieux frère ! Réveille toi ! Ne meurs pas ! J't'en supplie ! Faut que je continue à te piquer tes copines !

-Que…

Je suis en fait allongé en plein milieu de la clairière, le regard vide, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tout ce beau monde me regarde !

-Je… suis pas mort !

-Oh merci Kami-sama ! T'es trop bon ! Tu m'as ramené mon copain d'entre les morts !

-Techniquement, la nouille, je suis déjà mort. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de me voler mes petites copines ?

-Euh…

-Hiriko !

-Alors, c'est vous les deux shinigamis qui ont ligoté la fille du capitaine Kurosaki ? demande un shinigami.

Je lève la tête vers lui alors que je m'apprêtais à stranguler mon ''meilleur'' ami.

-Euh… ouai…

Alors que je m'attend à des félicitations, je me prend une mandale.

-J'en reviens pas, comment avez-vous osé ! Cette petite est tellement adorable !

-Mais c'est un petit monstre !

*SBLAF*

-Non, pas du tout, Pumkin Kurosaki est une véritable petite poupée, comme Madame Kuchiki Rukia, de véritables petits trésors !

-Je sais pas qui t'es mais ce que t'as fumé ce matin ce devait être de la bonne, t'es parti dans quelle dimension pour affirmer ça ? je m'exclame. Cette gamine est sadique et sa mère archi-flippante ! Quant au père on se demande comment il a fait pour devenir capitaine ! Il ne dégage aucune énergie spirituelle !

*SBLAF*

-Aie ! Bord…broderie de… enfin on se comprend !

-Justement non, ne parle pas du capitaine Kurosaki si tu ne connais pas son pouvoir !

-Et t'es qui pour dire ça ?

-Uuren Sadawa, troisième siège de la cinquième division !

Ah oui, je vois, comme Hiriko fait partit de la cinquième division, il traîne avec ce genre de… gars…

-Hum…hum, d'accord, si tu le dis.

-En fait, tu faisais quoi sur le sol, étendu ? demande mon meilleur ami.

-J'étais dans mon monde intérieur.

-T'es trop méchant ! Tu sais que moi je peux pas y aller puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon sabre ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la pierre !

-On dit dans la plaie… je corrige.

-Bouhou ! Il est trop stoïque !

- Edogawa ! Ah tu es là !

Je vois arriver Ikkaku sabre à la main. Je le sens encore une fois très mal.

-L'entraînement, le nouveau, tu as oublié, tu es encore en retard.

Et mer…credi.

Uuren et Ikkaku se toisent, il y a un éclair qui passe entre eux.

-Madarame.

-Sadawa.

-C'est le territoire de la cinquième division.

-Pff, ne me fait pas rire, c'est la limite, si tu fais tes rondes, je vois pas en quoi notre présence te gênerait !

-C'est ce minus, là, assommé par terre qui nous a dérangé.

Qui tu traites de minus, la saucisse ?!

-Assommé ?

-Euh, j'étais ailleurs… désolé j'ai oublié d'aller à l'entraînement.

-J'en ai rien à battre de tes excuses, une fois rentré débrouilles-toi pour m'apporter du saké.

-Hein ? Mais je suis pas ton esclave.

-**Tu veux parier** ? demande-t-il avec un air de sadique.

-Euh, oui d'accord, du saké, c'est ok.

-Foutez le camp maintenant ! dit Uuren.

-Dégage toi-même, pauvre demeuré, tu n'as toujours pas digéré que je t'ai battu !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as le Bankai et pas moi, s'exclame le troisième siège de la cinquième.

-Avec mes poings je t'éclate ta face de poireau, répond celui de la onzième.

-On parie ?

-Ouais, je te parie ta réserve de saké.

-Tenu.

Ils dégainent.

- On devrait pas aller à l'entrainement ?

-TOI DECAMPE VITE FAIT ! crient les deux en chœur avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre.

Hiriko et l'autre shinigami dont je n'ai pas le nom décampe aussi et moi je pense qu'il est temps de partir sans demander mon reste.

Je cours vite fait vers l'entraînement de la onzième division.

Vous trouvez pas que j'ai pas un peu trop tendance à courir ? J'ai une endurance du béton !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! La Chauve souris Requin transgénique des mers du sud est là avec un nouveau chapitre X')

J'ai plus de 220 vues ! Et Dix huit review, en prime ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

C'est très gentil, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews sorry, mais Vendredi, oui !

Ps : que pensez vous du fanart comme image de la fic ? C'est Pumkin et Hatchin, de mwa ! ^o^

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Deux minutes et un trois secondes plus tard :**

C'est bizarre comme l'Homme est capable de s'habituer à tout, même à la douleur. Etant donné que je viens encore de me manger une tarte, et que je ne ressent pratiquement rien. Je dirais que sois je m'y suis habitué, sois je tangue dangereusement vers des tendances masochistes.

Je ne sais pas quelle option me fait la plus peur.

En tous cas, je pense avoir retenu la leçon, c'est-à-dire ne plus arriver en retard en entraînement sous peine de devoir subir la terrible colère de Yachiru Kusajichi !

J'en tremble encore tandis que je termine ma série d'abdos.

En s'empiffrant de bonbon elle commente mes capacités physiques avec d'autres shinigamis de grades supérieur. Vraiment, c'est pourrit d'être nouveau.

-C'est bon j'ai fini !

-Oky le nain, maintenant tu vas faire le tour de la cour de la division !

-Je ne suis pas un nain !

-D'accord le nain, hi hi.

-Pourquoi je suis le seul à m'entraîner ?

-Parce que t'es arrivé en retard, c'est le prix à payer pour les retardataires, en plus d'une division de la ration quotidienne de riz à la crème !

Yes ! Plus de riz à la crème !

-Ah… mais je peux vous poser une question ?

-Huhu ! Oui ! dit bonbon rose infernal.

-Elle se trouve où la cour ?

-Idiot de nain ! Crâne d'œuf montre lui le chemin !

Elle désigne Ikkaku qui rentre ensanglanté, le zanpakutô sous le bras, mais une mine contente sur le visage. J'en déduis qu'il a gagné contre Sadawa Uuren, cependant son sourire se change en grimace sinistre quand il entend comment l'appelle Yachiru.

-Je ne suis pas chauve !

-Noooooooooooon bien sûr, tu as juste une calvitie précoce ! je glisse.

-La ferme ! Je te rappelle que t'es mon esclave !

-C'est quoi ton problème ! T'étais tellement bien positionné par rapport au trou dans la couche d'ozone qu'en plus de tes tifs, les rayons uv ont cramés ton cerveau ? Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'apporter ton saké.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu là ? demande-t-il avec une mine de sadique.

Toute ma détermination envolée, je murmure :

-Euh, non, un saké, oui chef, un saké.

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN ! Va m'en chercher.

Un s'il te plait lui brûlerait la langue ?

-Apporte une coupe aussi pour moi, ajoute Yumichika.

-Profite-en pour faire tes tours ! s'exclame Yachiru.

J'hoche la tête avant de foncer vers les cuisines.

Trois minutes plus tard je suis en train de me frapper la tête contre le mur.

« T'es trop con Hatchin, bordel de bon sang de dieu, t'es trop con mon vieux ! »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, mais un truc dans le genre »

« La ferme Shinjetsu, tu pourrais pas me réconforter ? C'est le travail de ma part'naire non ? »

« Dire que tu es intelligent serait un mensonge, et comme tu le sais les Zanpakutô plus particulièrement moi, ne mentent jamais ! »

« Les épées ne mentent pas, n'ont pas d'enfant, couches pas, dragues pas, ne boivent pas, tu me dis l'intérêt de votre vie ? »

« NOUS BATTRE PARDI ! »

« Et à par ça ? Tu fais quoi le week end ? »

« … »

« Ah ah ! »

« Va chercher cette bouteille de saké qu'on n'en parle plus ! »

Satisfait de ma petite victoire, je me dirige vers le placard des cuisines.

Un couteau de cuisine est à deux doigts de m'égorger.

-STOP ! On ne bouge plus, s'écrie une petite voix perçante.

C'est une petite vieille ratatinée, fripée comme un pruneau qui tend un monumental couteau de maître sushi vers moi. Bizarre, sachant que la seule chose que sait faire la Soul Society c'est le riz. Elle commence à vociférer :

-Je suis l'intendante Utau Meikyuu, chargée de l'approvisionnement des cuisines, je ne vous laisserais pas commettre un crime impardonnable !

-Quel crime ?

-Le vol ! On ne vole pas les cuisines que surveille Madame Meikyuu !

-Mais je vais rien voler, j'emprunte une bouteille pour un ami !

« Quel ami sympa d'ailleurs, l'aéroport à mouche. »

« La ferme Shinjetsu ! »

« Je dis ça je dis rien.. »

« Bah ne dis rien ! »

-Ecoutez Oba-san, je vais juste prendre une petite bouteille de Saké de rien du tout, vous ne le remarquerez même pas.

-Ah non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, c'est du vol, c'est du vol, du VOL ! Le vol est impardonnable, petit ivrogne !

« Dans ses crises elle me rappelle quelqu'un »

« Hatchin, est-ce que je suis visée ? »

« Meuh nooon ! »

Maintenant étape de comment détrousser une vieille dame :

1°La distraire -

-Oh regardez, il y a… euh Kurosaki Ichigo dehors à poil !

-Oh ciel ! Mr Kurosaki ne faîtes pas ça, c'est inconvenant !

Vu comment elle le dit, on a l'impression que super carotte a fait bien pire auparavant.

2°Piquer la bouteille –

Ça c'est fait !

3° La fuite -

C'est en train de se faire, mais j'ai une octogénaire qui me colle au train !

-Revenez immédiatement petit voleur ! Ivrogne ! Assassin !

-Assassin ? J'ai buté personne !

-Si vous continuez à me faire courir, je vais bel et bien mourir, dit la vieille en me poursuivant le couteau en l'air prêt à me plafonner d'un moment à l'autre.

-Techniquement, grand-mère, vous êtes déjà morte !

-Et méchant qui plus est !

« Honnête, je dirais » commente Shinjetsu.

-IKKAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Ton saké !

Je lui lance la bouteille dans les mains tandis que la mamie me courre encore après. Il est explosé de rire.

-Pitié débarrassez-moi de ce truc ressemblant à une momie !

-Sale petit voleur tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Je t'en supplie Kami –sama, va chercher ton suppôt ! Ou Satan ! Faîtes quelque chose.

-Madame Meikyuu, laissez-tomber, il est avec nous ce p'tit là.

Mon chauve ''ami'' me tient la tête et la gratte comme si j'étais un animal obéissant. C'est bizarre, je n'aime pas ça.

-Il a volé des bouteilles !

-J'ai _emprunté, une bouteille_, nuance.

-C'est la même chose petit empoté ! Le vol n'est pas admis au sein du Gotei.

-C'est bon, je prends cette bouteille sur ma paye de troisième siège.

La mamie maléfique à l'air sonnée.

-Ah euh d'accord… Bien, je vais le noter.

-Parfait.

Dès que mamie From Hell se retourne, Ikkaku me prend par l''uniforme et colle son front luisant contre le mien avec cet air sauvage et sadique.

-Maintenant, mon pote Edogawa on a deux trois choses à se dire.

Je transpire à grosses gouttes.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas moi-même chercher le saké, c'est pour ne pas tomber sur cette vieille furie. Si on prend quelque chose dans cette cuisine, on BANQUE. Tu piges ?

-Euh je crois…

-Bien, alors va falloir que tu continues à bien bosser pour moi pour me rembourser la bouteille de saké.

-Hein ?

-Ce que je dis tête de concombre, c'est que t'es mon esclave !

WhatThe Fuck* !

-L'esclavage a été aboli il y a des années crâne d'œuf !

-Pas ici.

WTF ?

-L'esclavage n'a jamais existé dans la Soul Society, comment abolir quelque chose qui n'a pas été crée ?

C'est vrai que d'une certaine manière c'est logique, mais double wtf, c'est de ma vie qu'on parle, j'en ai pas chié pendant cinq ans pour devenir le serviteur d'un gars qui ne connait ni les perruques, ni la transplantation de cheveux.

-Tu crois pas que t'en a assez fait, Ikkaku ? demande Yumichika.

-Je commençais à peine à m'amuser, geint le chauve.

-Hein ?

-Bizutage ? Tu connais ?

-Euh, on va dire ouai…

-Bien alors je suis ravi de te dire que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Hein ?

-T'es con ou t'es con le poireau ? On se moquait de toi, t'es pas mon esclave… du moins pas encore.

-Ah ok.

Me voilà plus rassuré !

-C'est nul comme blague, je lâche.

-Peut être, mais jusqu'à présent et depuis cinquante ans t'as été le premier à y croire à fond comme ça !

« Comme quoi dire que t'es con comme un balai, ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est véridique. »

« Shinjetsu, la ferme ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, les gens. Point. Comment allez vous ? Point. Moi. Point. Bien. Point. J'ai eu. Point. Des bonnes notes. Point. à des contrôles que je pensais avoir foiré. Donc, la vie est belle. Point.

Ou presque belle.

Car il existe une espèce contre laquelle je ne peux rien faire. _Les feignasses_. point. Qui n'on pas le courage de poster un commentaire, et de mettre en fave ou follow XD la feignasse est sans doute le pire parasite qui soit, il squatte le fandom et tapis dans l'ombre n'est là que pour observer silencieusement les fics. Donc, amis... ligués vous contre les FEIGNASSES ! Le **FAF** _front anti feignasse_ est ouvert, soyez le premier à militer contre ce parasite qui envahit l'espace naturel du fidèle reviewer ! Refusez les feignasses, et battez vous contre ! Il faut pour cela, s'armer de son fusil à pompe (son ordinateur), de ses meilleurs cartouches (ses doigts) et de son fidèle Rantanplan (la case review) que vous soyez invité ou membre, nous pouvons tous lutter contre le parasite Feignasse ! Battez vous !

Non, vraiment une review ^^' je suis triste, Merci à Drack pour ta review, c'est très gentil Hatchin est un crétin et il se fait bizuter, comme tous les nouveaux.

Merci aussi aux autres du chapitre précédent, c'est chou comme tout ! ;)

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Une semaine s'est écoulée :**

Je tiens à préciser que le terme de con comme un balais, ne me va, mais absolument pas du tout. C'est venu de l'esprit trop tordu de mon cher Zanpakutô, Shinjetsu, Vérité.

Et je peux vous dire que trop de vérité tue la vérité, c'est comme Amy Whinehouse, trop de vin à la maison tue le vin à la maison. Je l'ai croisé à la Soul Society il y a cinq ans, elle n'a pas vraiment changé ! Mais je sais que ma blague est d'un humour aussi douteux que l'hygiène d'Hiriko donc on va passer.

D'ailleurs, je vois ce dernier arriver vers moi alors que je profite d'un rare moment de liberté entre les entraînement et les bizutages que la maléfique bonbon rose, le chauve et Plumette( Yumichika) me font subir. Je n'ai pas recroisé mon capitaine, je crois qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie.

Mon blond ami à la mine contrariée, je le salue :

-Yo, Riko !

-Hatch'.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans ma _suuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeer_ division ?

Notez l'ironie mordante dans mon avant dernier mot.

-Je dois faire du baby-sitting.

-Non, sans dec' ?

-Je déconne pas, et devine qui je dois garder ?

-Je sais pas… vu ta tronche on dirait que tu vas garder les petits enfants de papy Yamamoto.

D'ailleurs il s'est marié le vieux ? Ça doit être sympa le mariage au bout de quatre mille ans. Pour ma part je suis de ceux qui pensent que le mariage a eu raison d'être inventé… a une époque où l'espérance de vie était de _trente ans_ ! J'imagine très bien papy avec une petite vieille fripée dans le silence complet en plein milieu d'une cérémonie de thé. Puis des images me viennent, papy Yama entrain de…

« Il faut bien qu'ils arrivent de quelque part les petits enfants ! »

Berk ! Berk ! et reberk ! Je pourrais le dire dans toutes les langues maintenant que Shinjetsu m'a mit cette image dans la tête je suis choqué à vie !

-Pire que les petits enfants de papy Yama.

-Euh je vois pas.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, t'es con comme un balai ! »

« Shinjetsu pour la dernière fois, la ferme. Depuis que je t'ai rendu visite t'es trop loquace, je sais pas pourquoi, mais là je tends trop vers la schizophrénie ! »

« Pour m'avoir traité de moche, je reste »

« Mais t'es pas moche ! »

« Hatchin je reconnais les mensonges »

« Donc t'admet que tu es moche ? »

« Crétin ! »

Je me prend une gifle mentale et magistrale qui m'envoit m'écraser en arrière sous le regard éberlué d'Hiriko.

-Putain ! Ça fait mal !

Shinjetsu me tire la langue mentalement.

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien Hatch' ? T'es partit en arrière comme ça d'un coup.

-Euh oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu gardes alors ? Des minis Hollows ?

-Pire. La rouquine de l'autre jour !

-P. U. M. K. I. N K. U. R. O. S. A. K. I ! dis-je avec en fond sonore une musique de film d'horreur.

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ? T'as contrarié ton capitaine c'est ça ?

-Oh non, non. Honnêtement, Kurosaki est sympa et tout, il nous aide tous pour les entraînements, c'est juste que chaque jours un shinigami est assigné pour surveiller la môme dans la division, et comme je suis nouveau ça tombe sur moi !

-C'est bizarre, il y avait personne avec la gosse l'autre jour.

-C'est parce qu'elle s'amuse à les semer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le shinigami assigné l'emmène à l'école, mais comme elle s'en échappe à chaque fois, il faut la chercher dans tout le Seireitei.

- Pas cool. Donc tu commences quand ton baby-sitting non rémunéré ?

-Demain, heureusement que ça ne dure qu'une seule journée… mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que demain… enfin, j'avais quelque chose de prévu avec Risa Koizumi, tu sais la fille super canon qui était dans notre classe, et qui est dans la dixième…

-Où tu veux en venir.

« T'as vraiment pas deux neurones qui se connectent mon pauvre garçon » déplore Shinjetsu.

-Euh… c'est un super coup ! Je veux dire, qu'en fait je crois que je l'aime bien… donc enfin tu pourrais pas disons, me remplacer pour le baby sitting ?

-Tu veux que je te remplace pour garder l'ignoble gosse d'une carotte géante, pendant que toi tu seras dans les fourrées avec une fille magnifique entrain de faire des trucs louches ?

-Bah ouai !

-Tu manques pas de culot !

-Mais je l'aime bien !

-_L'amour c'est l'infini à la portée des caniches_ !

-Quoi ? demande Hiriko.

« Et il cite Céline en plus ! C'est qu'à défaut d'être intelligent il est cultivé »

« Shinjetsu… »je soupire.

-Je te traite de caniche.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne réfléchis pas avec ton cerveau, mais avec ton service trois pièces comme un animal !

-Mais euh ! S'il te plait. Je peux t'arranger un coup. Un super coup !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La lieutenante de Risa, est la belle Matsumoto Rangiku, elles s'entendent bien. Si j'arrive à conclure avec elle, je peux lui glisser un mot pour qu'elle vous organise un super rendez-vous !

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu cette Rangiku !

-Pas besoin de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, elle vaut le coup d'œil et ça tient en un mot. **Ni-chons** !

A chaque syllabe du dernier mot, mon blond ami pose ses mains sur sa poitrine et tente de faire ressortir sur ses maigres pectoraux un peu de poitrine, j'en conclus donc que cette Rangiku est bien…

« J'en reviens pas tu penses à des trucs comme ça toi… »

-Je ne m'intéresse pas qu'au physique ! Le cerveau ça compte aussi !

-Donc tu sortirais avec une fille qui a le cerveau d'Hemingway même si elle ressemble à Sadako dans le film _The Rings_ ?

-Euh… NON ! je m'exclame.

-Bien, alors t'es d'accord ?

-Bof, au pire ça m'occupera, et puis je n'ai rien de prévu pour demain.

-Yes ! T'es un frère.

-Avant qu'on s'avance sur quoi que ce soit, tu lui en as parlé à cette Matsumoto, de moi je veux dire ?

-T'as vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'y aille !

-REVIENS ICI DE SUITE HIRIKO !

Il a déjà disparu.

Et merde je me suis fait entuber…

« La vie est dure lorsqu'on est con comme un balai ! » dit Shinjetsu d'un ton plein de sagesse.

« La moche, quand j'aurais besoin de ta philosophie de concierge, je te ferais signe ! »

« Je dis ça je dis rien ! »

« ALORS NE DIS RIEN ! »

C'est bizarre je sens que je vais regretter mon petit arrangement avec Hiriko.

Le lendemain :

Je me dirige vers la maison Kurosaki Kuchiki. Après trois heures de recherches, bon peut être pas autant, mais pas loin ! Elle est plutôt petite, mignonne dans le style Edo, il y a plein de cerisier, mais comme nous somme en automne, ils ne sont pas encore en fleur. Dommage.

Je passe la petite passerelle au-dessus d'une mare et frappe à un battant de porte.

Personne.

Cap'tain rouquin doit déjà être en train de bosser, sa femme (Kuchiki-Kurosaki Rukia) aussi, donc il n'y a personne.

-Eh oh ? La gosse ! C'est Hatchin ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis là pour t'emmener à l'école !

Un battant s'ouvre. Pas sur Pumkin, non, pire encore sur quelque chose apparenté au chainon manquant entre le vampire et l'humain, sauf que c'est fripé et ridé. Pire encore c'est flippant !

-Toi !

-Vous !

Qu'est-ce que l'Intendante Utau Meikyuu, fait dans la baraque de la famille carotte ?

Je pense avoir bientôt la réponse puisqu'elle fonce vers moi avec une louche en fer pour m'assommer.

Kami-sama ! Tu rigoles ? C'est bon ?


	9. Chapter 9

Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos review :D trop gentilles, bref, je vais pas blablater pendant cent ans, donc, on va briller par l'abstrait... BONNE LECTURE/REVIEW !

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Kami-sama, il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de passer tes nerfs sur moi :**

Je me baisse pour éviter la louche.

-Eh doucement !

-Au secours ! Un ignoble voleur, sans doute kidnappeur d'enfant ! Vous venez m'arracher la jeune Pumkin Kurosaki n'est-ce pas ? Qui vous envoi ?

-Hein ? Mais vous êtes barrée j'allais l'emmener…

-Voilà ! Voilà vous allez emmener l'enfant de maîtresse Kuchiki et de monsieur Kurosaki ! Je répète qui vous envoie ?

-Mais personne !

-Oh je vois ! Vous êtes un pervers c'est ça ! Vous voulez profiter de mademoiselle Pumkin !

-Mais tu vas pas bien grand-mère !

Je me prend un coup de louche. Puis un autre, la vieille est drôlement adroite, elle m'envoie un crochet du droit, tandis que de l'autre elle me tabasse à coup de louche en fer. Enfin, content qu'elle ai rangé le couteau de maître sushi !

-Aie ! Ecoutez, vraiment mamie, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Là je serais bien dans la onzième à dormir ou glander tranquille !

-Alors personne ne vous retient sale voleur ! Retournez d'où vous venez petit souillon !

-Mais la vieille ! Je dois emmener la môme à l'école !

-C'est le travail des nouveaux assignés de la cinquième division ça ! Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile !

Recoup de louche, à force ça devient une habitude.

-Stop ! Maintenant Mamie, vous allez m'écoutez ! Je remplace un ami qui est actuellement _occupé_, pour emmener la gosse Kurosaki à l'école, mais rien ne me retient ! De toute façon, si vous accueillez tous ceux qui l'emmènent de cette façon, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'y ai pas foule au portillon.

-Je défend la famille Kurosaki Kuchiki.

-Vous n'étiez pas intendante des cuisines, il y a pas une semaine ? Je veux pas dire, mais il y a mieux comme reconversion.

-Petit malpoli ! J'ai plusieurs rôles dans le Seireitei ! Mais mon occupation primordiale est de veiller au bien être de Monsieur, de Maîtresse et Miss.

-Et a part ça vous faîtes quoi le week end ?

« Hatchin, tu radotes ! » souffle Shinjetsu.

« Je recycle mes expressions, nuance ! »

-Bref. Faut que j'emmène la gosse à l'école.

-Ca j'avais cru comprendre, depuis le temps que vous essayez de le dire !

-Alors pourquoi vous avez continué de me frapper ?

-Cela me démangeait. Pumkin, mon enfant, venez, le vilain pervers n'est plus.

Qu'est-ce que la vieille tarée est allée dire à cette gosse ?

-Hatchin-chi ?

La porte coulisse et laisse entrer une petit silhouette, rousse, kimono bleu marine, grands yeux jaunes, bref, Pumkin Kurosaki.

Pumkin Kurosaki, le nom maudit *petite musique de Psychose en fond sonore*

-La môme, je salue vaguement.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même ! »

-T'es pas dans la division de mon papa !

-Et pourtant je t'emmène à l'école, comme quoi la vie est pleine de surprise ! Prend ton sac qu'on y aille.

« Tu veux surtout vite t'en débarrasser pour traînasser dans le Seireitei, sale feignasse »

« Shinjetsu ? »

« Oui ? »

« LA FERME, la moche ! »

L'intendante Meikyuu va chercher les livres de la gosse, emballés avec une pomme, comme quoi les clichés sont toujours d'actualités. Puis elle me jette un regard méfiant alors que je rigole doucement tous seul, content d'avoir rabattu le caquet de mon épée. Je dois avoir un l'apparence d'un psychotique.

-L'école commence à neuf heure et se termine à quatorze heure, normalement elle mange là-bas. Une fois sa journée finit vous devez la surveiller ou la ramener à moi, si je ne suis pas là et que monsieur et maîtresse Rukia non plus allez…

Je n'entends pas la dernière partie de la phrase de la harpie puisque je tire la gosse par le bras pour l'emmener dehors.

-Donc, Pumkin c'est ça ?

-Oui Hatchin-chi ?

-Tu vas être bien gentille hein ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche, non ? Tu vas me dire où se trouve ton école ?

Elle hoche la tête avec cet air que je lui connais déjà, cet air angélique qui n'inspire pas du tout confiance !

-Mais bien sûr Hatchin-chi ! Je veux bien te montrer le chemin… si …

-Si ?

-Tu m'attrapes ! Et sans kido baka !

Elle décampe en shunpo. C'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je commence à en avoir marre de courir dans le seireitei ! Depuis pas dix jours que je suis là, j'ai l'impression que chaque moment se finit à courir !

-Pas question ! Reviens la môme !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooon ! j'entends dans les arbres. Jamais !

La porte de la maison de capt'ain carotte se ferme et j'entends soupirer de soulagement. La vieille Meikyuu n'attendait que ça en fait !

-Oh et puis j'abandonne, tu m'énerves la gosse !

Je rentre les mains dans les poches de mon hakama avant de tourner les talons en sifflotant.

« Trois »

Tu parles Shinjetsu.

« Deux »

Vraiment ?

« Un »

Arrête c'est pas comme si…

« Zéro »

-Hatchin-chi ! C'est bon ! D'accord je te montre l'école !

« J'en reviens pas ! Tu connais la psychologie inversée sur les gosses ! C'est sans doute pour ça que Kami sama t'a envoyé à moi en look d'institutrice !

« Hatchin, les commentaires dans ce genre tu les gardes pour toi »

« C'est pourtant la vérité, et ça vient du fond du cœur. »

« Eh bien ça ne va pas droit au mien » répond mon Zanpakutô.

-Je te suis, la gosse. Mais je te préviens, au moindre coup foireux dans le genre, je retourne à la onzième après t'avoir saucissonné et expédié jusqu'à la cinquième !

-Mais euh pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça ? demande la rouquine en sautillant sur place.

-Parce que. Je suis grand, t'es petite, et où est l'intérêt d'être grand si on a pas le respect des petits ?

-Parce que t'es grand ?

-OUI SALE MÔME !

-Ah bon, on dirait pô !

Elle me saute sur le dos et me gratte la tête comme si j'étais un toutou affectueux.

Ça fait deux fois en très peu de temps. Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un gentil chien-chien ?

« Tu veux une réponse franche ? »

« Non, Shinjetsu, surtout ne dis plus rien ! »

-Donc la gosse, tu veux pas descendre de mon dos ?

-Non ! Maintenant qu'on a fait la paix, tu pourrais me porter jusqu'à l'école ?

-Je suis pas un cheval.

« Non, bien sûr tu es un âne. »

« … »

-S'il te plait ! Je veux pas marcher !

-Et moi non plus, mais comme tu vois la vie est pleine de désillusion, donc, tu vas gentiment utiliser tes petites gambettes pour tracer jusqu'à ton école.

-S'il teuuuuuuuh plaieuh !

Je connais ce regard de chien battu. Il ne fonctionnera pas, il ne fonctionnera pas, il ne fonctionnera pas, il ne fonctionnera pas…

Oh et puis merde.

-C'est bon, je soupire. Mais tu devrais penser à faire un régime la môme, t'es lourde.

-C'est toi qu'est pas assez musclé, mon papa y arrive bien !

Je commence à marcher avec ma petite enclume vivante et bavarde sur le dos.

-Tu connais la seule différence entre ton père et moi ?

-Il est beau et toi pas ?

-Non essaye encore.

-Il est grand et toi non ?

-Non ! Et je ne suis pas petit !

-Euh…

-La seule différence entre ton papa et moi, c'est que moi je n'ai pas d'affiliation avec Hulk.

-C'est qui Hulk ?

-Un gars sympa et vert, un Kenpachi vert.

-Un martien ?

-Un truc dans le genre.

Je me prend un gifle monumentale à l'arrière du crâne.

-NE TRAITE PAS MON PAPA D'ALIEN !

-Hey, mais la môme ça fait vachement mal !

-Tans pis pour toi ! Tourne à droite.

J'hoche la tête encore sanglante (j'aimerais que ce soit une exagération de l'auteur dommage ce n'est pas le cas) puis tourne à droite. Je continue tous droit.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je dois continuer à porter une vilaine fille qui me frappe !

-Parce que je suis trop mignonne ?

-T'es maligne pour une gosse de six piges ! Mais non !

Je jette la rouquine par-dessus bord (soit mon épaule.) et elle se réceptionne sur le sol d'un coup de pied.

Que les âmes sensibles (et les parents trop strict qui ont lu la page URL sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait) soient rassurées, je ne suis pas un bourreau d'enfant à défaut d'être un bourreau des cœurs, et je savais pertinemment que Pumkin retomberait sur ses pieds… du moins je l'espérais.

« Et si ça avait pas été le cas ? »

« Bah… au pire la quatrième division est au pâté de maison suivant. »

-T'es méchant, je le dirais à monsieur Sadawa, il va te frapper.

Sadawa ?

« Sadawa Uuren, troisième siège cinquième division, ennemi d'Ikkaku, ne semble pas trop t'apprécier, et adore la rouquine. »

« Cool ! T'as une biographie de tous les shinigamis comme ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie, Hatchin… »

-Toi t'es bizarre la gamine, tu vas pleurer dans le hakama d'un type louche que tu connais pas plutôt que chez tes parents ? Ce serait pas à ton paternel de me refaire le portrait si je suis méchant ?

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es con comme un balai, tu incites cette enfant à appeler le rouquin pour que tu te fasses démolir. »

-Si je le laisse te frapper, tu seras mort, et j'ai pas encore envie que tu meurs.

Je ricane, cependant le ton qu'elle emploi est plus que sérieux et son air aussi. Mon gloussement se perd dans ma gorge quand je réalise que Kurosaki-Carotte serait peut être bien capable de… noooon aucune chance !

-Tu parles, il dégage pas le moindre reiatsu ton père !

-C'est pas vrai ! Il en dégage !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Je connais des coquelicots qu'en dégagent plus !

Elle me ressaute sur le dos et je manque de m'étaler sur le sol en vue de la petite enclume qui m'arrive sur la colonne.

-T'es vraiment une horrible gosse, on te l'a déjà dit ça ?

-Jamais, répond-elle joyeusement.

-Alors tous le Seireitei est constitué de mytho.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

-Donc ton école ?

-C'est le bâtiment dehors !

-Dehors ?

-Bah oui, dehors du Seireitei, baka !

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans une école dans le Rukongai, la morveuse ?

-Tu connais une primaire dans le seireitei ?

« Je suppose que non, sinon je t'y aurais inscrit »

« Shinjetsu, est-ce que cette vanne douteuse est en rapport de près ou de loin avec ma taille ? »

« Bien entendu… , tu vois je ne mens JAMAIS. »

-Non, connais pas de primaire dans le seireitei, en fait, à part les cuisines, les dortoirs et les salles d'entraînement, je ne connais pas grand-chose dans le coin.

-Je te montrerais tous les trucs cool, si tu veux Hatchin-chi ! Oh bonjour monsieur Jidenbo !

Elle salue le gardien –géant aux allures de primate- de la porte ouest, qui lève ses couteaux de boucher de film d'horreur vers elle pour lui rendre son salut.

-J'ouvre la porte.

Il lève la porte faite de pierre de Séki et je me demande rapidement ce qui arriverait si la porte se refermait avec moi en dessous. Ca ferait sans doute, la mort du méchant dans _Ghost_, avec la fenêtre à guillotine, mais d'une manière beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus crade. On verrait alors dans le _Petit Shinigami Illustré_, (la feuille de chou des treize divisions) : mort d'un pauvre garçon sous la porte ouest.

« Tu as des pensées sympathique… »

« Merci je sais »

-Donc, je dis en avisant un bâtiment de taille moyenne juste à la sortie du Seireitei où plein de petit baveurs sont en train de se ruer JOYEUSEMENT vers leur institutrice.

Honnêtement, il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle qui en primaire allait voir sa maîtresse avec le sourire aux lèvres ? Quelqu'un dont les parents ne le traînait pas jusque dans la salle de cour puisqu'il s'accrochait à leurs basques ? Je suis le seul ?

« Grand moment de solitude mon cher Hatchin »

« Bah, je dis la vérité, c'est les autres qui mentent ! »

« Tu viens de dérationaliser le concept de vérité, tu t'en rends compte Hatchin Edogawa ? »

« Sans doute »

-Donc, la gosse, voilà ta pomme tes livres, mon baby sitting est FINI, on se voit à quatorze heure, ciao !

Je tourne les talons en laissant Pumkin dans la cour, puis grimpe à un arbre où je vais rester jusqu'à la fin des cours pour surtout ne plus tomber sur un psychopathe, genre Kenpachi dans le coin.

« T'es vraiment naïf mon pauvre garçon… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que ce courant d'air de gamine, va aller bien gentiment en cours, alors qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de sécher depuis que tu l'as rencontré ? »

« … »

« Être naïf à ce point, Hatchin, ça en devient tellement pathétique que c'en est touchant. »

Et mer…credi…


	10. Chapter 10

_Eh ! I'm here ! _

_J'ignore si je vous l'ai dit, mais je me suis inscrite à un concours de BD, Caribule, ce qui fait que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment, mais comme j'en suis à plus de 52 chapitres, c'est bon ^^ bref !_

_Merci à **Pquerette-san**, **Drack**, **Neko Deco**, Yukata, **Kamikaze**, **Ichi-nii** pour leurs reviews, 25, c'est un bon chiffre :) j'ai plus de quatre cents lectures ! Si on arrive à 50 review, j'offre un os sur le perso et le couple de son choix, au cinquantième revieweur ! Mouhaha ! Yuri, Yaoi, rien ne me fait peur ! Uh uh_

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit il y a pas un chapitre ?**

Je commence sérieusement à me dire que tu m'observes derrière ton petit nuage en te poilant tellement qu'on croirait que tu t'es épilé à la cire divine _Nair_. M'enverrais-tu un signe pour me prouver le contraire ? Vraiment ce serait sympa...

…

Ton silence est éloquent Kami sama.

Prenant mon épée bavarde sous mon bras, je saute vers l'école prêt à faire de ce lieu une scène de crime.

Vous trouvez pas que cette phrase fait honnêtement de moi un psychopathe ?

« No comment… »

« Ah Shinjetsu, laisse moi rire »

Mission numéro un, vérifier que cette sale mome est bel et bien à l'école.

J'entre dans la cour et me dirige vers les salles.

_« Les arbres morts respirent dans la montagne,_

_Aujourd'hui il fait beau… (1) »_

J'entend fredonner par tous les petits élèves.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion. Vous n'auriez pas vu une petite rouquine haute comme trois pommes …

-Si vous voulez parler de Pumkin Kurosaki, non encore aujourd'hui elle n'a pas mis les pieds à l'école, déplore l'institutrice en abaissant le bâton avec lequel elle coordonnait les voix grêles de marmots.

« Un peu de respect Hatchin, moi je trouvais leur intonation parfaite ! »

« C'est justement parce que t'es la réincarnation d'une instit' que tu trouves ça bien, sinon t'aurais déjà trouvé pour moi le numéro de la SPH. »

« SPH ? »

« Société protectrice des Hatchins ! »

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ! »

Ne rien répondre.

-Bon ben merci m'dame…

Où cette gamine est-elle encore allée se fourrer ?

Je sors de la cour sous les regards émerveillé ( ?) des gosses à qui leur maîtresse leur dit : « voilà un shinigami, ils sont héroïque n'est-ce pas ? »

Est-elle ironique, ou pense-t-elle vraiment que la profession de dieu de la mort se caractérise par le fait de poursuivre une enfant coup de vent à travers le pays ? Car si tout les autres avant moi sont allé lui demander la même chose lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que la gosse ne s'était pas pointé en cours, on peut peut être se poser la question…

Enfin…

Bon, où est-ce qu'elle a pu passer ? Je me vois mal aller dire coucou à Gueule d'Amour alias Kurosaki Ichigo, et lui dire qu'en plus d'avoir saucissonné sa fille, j'ai échangé ma place avec un pote pour qu'il puisse s'envoyer en l'air dans les fourrées, sans compter que j'ai perdu la dite fille dans le Rukongai… Nan vraiment, les bons plans ça me connait.

« A ton avis, où est-elle ? »

« … » je ne dis rien.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« … »

« Elle doit être retournée dans le Seireitei, pardi ! »

« Oh merci Dora ! »

« Dora ? »

« Bah oui Dora l'exploratrice ! Tu poses une question dans le vide en donnant la réponse, à part si t'es psychotique Shinjetsu, je vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça. »

« Tu me compares à un dessin animé pour gosses levés trop tôt ? »

« Tu devrais être contente ! Plus honnête que Dora, y'a pas, nan je te jure ! »

« Pathétique. »

Satisfait, je me dirige vers la porte ouest, celle de Jidenbo, le gardien, d'ailleurs je l'accoste –TRES- poliment (ma mère m'a toujours appris avec raison, d'être poli avec les grands monsieur, particulièrement s'ils ont des armes plus grandes que moi)

-Euh monsieur ?

Il ne me voit pas et continue de fixer un point dans le Rukongai.

-Monsieur ? Le géant ? Mr Jidenbo ?

Il se gratte la tête, je rêve où il ne me voit pas le bougre ?

-EH OH !

Il sursaute, et son arme passe à ça *montre deux doigts* de moi. Prenant une délicate teinte verdâtre, je lui teins à peu près ce langage lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu la gosse Kurosaki ?

-Oui, elle est passé il y a cinq minutes, tu veux entrer mon garçon ? Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.

Incredible ! Il voit une enfant haute comme deux poupées Barbie, mais moi qui doit quand même faire le double, voir le triple en poupée, non il ne me voit pas. Je commence à croire qu'il y a des pistonnés dans la Soul Society…

« Tousse, tousse, trois fois deux poupées Barbies, c'est un peu trop, tu serais pas un peu marseillais sur les bords ? »

« GRRR ! »

« Génial, voilà qu'il nous passe dans les onomatopées ! »

« Chut Dora ! »

Le gardien lève la porte, je m'y engouffre. Bon, Pumkin à cinq minutes d'avance, autant dire que je suis cuit. Mission maintenant, trouver Hiriko, c'est un petit peu sa faute, si je suis dans cette galère, donc qu'il ai conclu avec Koisumi ou non, il va m'aider à chercher mini carotte.

Dixième division.

Bon, ben dix minutes plus tard j'y suis (et pourtant j'ai couru comme un dingue) maintenant, trouver un blond filasse, chaînon manquant entre la nouille et la serpillère, aussi appelé my best friend.

Alors, tiens, c'est pas lui que j'aperçois avec deux blondes ? DEUX ?

Il remonte vachement dans mon estime !

« Pourquoi le fait qu'un gars soit avec deux filles à la fois, fais de lui un être mieux qu'un autre ?

« Question de point de vu Dora, le jour où tu auras des bijoux de familles qui remplissent ton yukata, on en reparlera.

-Hey Hiriko ! Ramène tes fesses par ici !

-Hatchin ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je l'ai paumé !

-Qui ça, demande la première blonde alias Risa Koisumi.

-La gosse Kurosaki.

-QUOI ? s'exclame Hiriko. COMMENT T'AS PU ? JE DEVAIS LA GARDER, JE SUIS DANS LA MOUISE !

-C'est pas de ma faute si elle a séché !

-Ah bon ? Elle était mouillée ?

« Elle est conne Koisumi, ou elle le fait exprès ? »

« En prenant conscience du QI d'Hiriko, je pense qu'en fait ces deux là étaient fait pour se rencontrer… »

L'autre blonde daigne s'intéresser à moi :

-Tu as perdu la fille d'Ichigo ?

-Euh… je ne l'ai pas vraiment perdu, elle m'a plutôt fuit, mais je vais la retrouver, don't panic !

« Tu y crois à ton mensonge en plus ! »

-Sinon, à qui ai-je l'honneur… ?

« Ma belle demoiselle… » je pense ensuite.

-Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenante de la dixième division et ?

-Hatchin Edogawa.

Je lui serre la main. Blonde, yeux bleus, et… de beaux … attribut. Kami-sama m'aurait-il envoyé une de ses filles pour se faire pardonner ses mauvais traitements ? Car, j'ai soudainement l'impression d'avoir à faire à une déesse.

-Hatchin Edogawa, susurre-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse ( ? WTF !) J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Hiriko.

Merci mon couillon ! Finalement t'es pas si inutile, tu viens de m'arranger le meilleur plan de toute ma vie de mec.

-Euh ah bon ?

- Je suis rédactrice en chef du Petit Shinigami Illustré, et j'ai vu les caricatures que tu as faîtes à Hiriko, ce n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

Mes dessins (hum, gribouillis en cours d'histoire du Gotei) ont été vus par une déesse ! Ca a maintenant l'équivalent d'une image sacrée !

« Et les chevilles elles vont toujours bien ? »

« Parfaitement Shinjetsu, merci de t'en préoccuper ! »

« Pff, tu n'as pas une enfant à récupérer ? »

« T'es jalouse ? »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

« Oh mais oui t'es jalouse, c'est mignon ! »

-Ah euh merci, c'est gentil.

-Que dirais-tu d'une place de graphiste dans la revue ? Nous pourrions en parler.

Elle se penche vers moi et je louche sur deux airbags naturels.

-Hum pourquoi pas… Avec plaisir même, j'ai toujours voulu être dessinateur, Matsumoto.

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Rangiku, _Hatchin_…

LA VIE EST TROP BELLE !

Hiriko m'adresse un signe du pouce avant de s'enfuir avec une Koisumi gloussante comme un gallinacé de basse-cour , âme sensible, ne vous demandez pas ce qu'ils vont faire, par contre ceux de plus de treize ans… *sourire concerné*.

« Je rêve ou je suis la seule qui pense à chercher Pumkin Kurosaki ? »

« LA FERME, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Kami-sama m'a envoyé une de ses filles, je vais pas risquer de me mettre à nouveau dans son collimateur ! »

-On pourrait en discuter au bar, le _DrinkSpirit_, tu connais ? Demain soir ?

-Hum, ok, je murmure.

« PUMKIN KUROSAKI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

« T'as pas fini espèce d'hystérique ? »

Eh re-merde, je viens de me rendre compte qu'Hiriko s'est enfuit avec sa copine alors que je tenais là la seule chance pour qu'il m'aide à trouver Pumkin.

« T'as peut être un rencard, mon coco, mais pour moi t'es toujours con comme un balai ! »

-ON SE VOIT DEMAIN, il faut que j'y aille.

Et je détale.

« … comme un lapin »

« Ca, shinjetsu, tu n'étais pas forcément obligée de le mentionner. »

Mission 1° retrouver une sale gosse mutation entre une carotte et une bombe brune séduisante (Rukia Kuchiki)

Ah parce que je vous avais pas dit ? Je n'ai jamais eu tendance à être fidèle, c'est pas parce que j'ai rencontré une déesse y'a pas deux minutes que je ne tente pas ailleurs… Tant que rien n'est encore conclu et défini, j'en déduis que même si j'ai flirté, je ne suis pas ''casé''. Logique me direz vous, mais je suis sûr que y'a des filles au fond de la salle qui bourrent déjà le canon à tomates avec mon visage dans le viseur.

« T'es vraiment un salop Hatchin Edogawa. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Donc chercher une poupée rousse courant d'air. Je cherche un coup de vent.

Oh, un éclair roux.

Roux ?

OMFG !

« Cours mon salop, cours ! »

« Toi, Shinjetsu, la ramène pas, on rigolera moins le jour où se sera les soldes chez _Naf Naf_, et que tu voudras un nouveau top, entre toutes les mégères, je vais rire ! »

« Techniquement, tu es moi donc, si j'achète quelque chose, tu l'achètes aussi, donc tu vas m'offrir ce joli petit top que j'ai repéré sur le catalogue de _Naf Naf_, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà passé commande, et aussi chez ! »

Horrible, comme cette impression que ma paye du mois va y passer. Maintenant, poursuivons une petite carotte !

_(1)Nakahara Chūya, un morceau, seulement de sa composition. J'ai préféré donner cette référence parce que je voyais mal faire chanter des petits japonais sur une sourie verte D_


	11. Chapter 11

_GOMEN NASAI MINA ! Vraiment désolée, je n'arrivais pas à poster, mais me revoilou ! Merci pour les reviews de Pquerette san, (Kami-sama, c'est qui selon toi ;)?) de Kamikaze, et Drack,_

_ze vous aime._

_Ps, demain j'ai un devoir commun de maths, une ch'tite review pour ne pas que l'auteur prenne une corde et un tabouret et aille je pendre -joyeusement'- dans la douche :) ? Très joyeusement, je fais une dépression post partum après le baby blues, non pas de cigogne en vu, XD Juste une ch'tite fic yaoi pour le 21 février que je vous prévois ! Pourquoi le 21 ? C'est l'anniv d'une copine ultra yaoiste !_

_D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, quels sont les couples ? Toujours pas de réponse !_

_Biz'_

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Hey, la carotte reviens !**

Où est passé ce truc roux et plus ou moins mignon (selon les avis) communément appelé Pumkin ?

Vous trouvez pas que Pumkin c'est un nom de citrouille ?

Je sais, no comment, l'adrénaline arrive à me faire perdre le peu d'humour que j'ai. C'est bête je sais, je peux courir vite quand tous ça remonte, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver une super répartie, j'ai un peu trop tendance à la sortir… le soir, une fois posé chez moi. _Victime_ !

Eclair Roux. Eclair roux. Eclair roux. Eclair. ROUX.

-Pumkin Kurosaki ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

L'éclair roux tourne la tête, bingo. I'm the best.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un petit peu grand pour une fillette ? »

Et mer…credi.

C'est Kurosaki. Mais Papa Kurosaki. Il vient vers moi ! Vite Hatchin trouve une répartie, pour expliquer que tu cherches sa gosse ! Adrénaline descend, j'arrive pas à réfléchir.

« Le but de l'adrénaline ce n'est pas par hasard de faire fonctionner le cerveau plus vite ? » demande Shinjetsu.

« Bah moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. »

« Espèce d'anomalie génétique ! »

-Salut, salut Papa Kurosaki.

J'arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom.

« C'est Ichigo »

« T'as sa bio ? »

« Je suis pas Wikipédia, je me souviens juste que son nom rime avec fraise. »

Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Euh bonjour capitaine Rouq..Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi tu cherchais Pumkin ?

Il fronce les sourcils ça lui donne l'air de s'être levé du mauvais côté du lit ce matin.

-Pour rien, pour rien.

« MENSONGE ! »

« Tu me vois aller lui dire que je remplace le baby-sitter habituel qui est en train de faire des trucs pas catholique dans la végétation du Gotei avec une pintade ? »

-Je la cherchais juste… parce que… Ikkaku Madarame m'a dit de lui dire que la lieutenante Kusajichi la cherchait.

Il a un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage qui le rend ''passablement'' idiot refrogné.

-Mais j'ai croisé Yachiru tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, Pumkin ne devrait pas être à l'école ?

-Sais pas, rien vu rien entendu, salut !

-Hep hep hep, minute papillon j'ai croisé Tanaka Hiriko tout à l'heure, c'est ton ami, non ? Il ne devrait pas rester près de la primaire ? C'est pas très dur comme première mission tout de même.

Hep hep hep, il ne pouvait pas l'interpeller tout à l'heure la nouille ? Lorsqu'il gloussait allègrement avec une dinde ?

La carotte n'a pas pensé à ça, et c'est moi qui doit réparer ses bêtises, alors que… je ne suis même pas dans la même division que lui !

Ichigo Kurosaki est ensuite appelé par un autre type. Qui le rejoint. Un capitaine. Youpi. Notez l'ironie dans ma phrase. Brun, avec l'air de ne jamais avoir trouvé le bon côté du lit depuis tout petit. On dirait un peu un floup ambulant. Vous savez, les floups, l'équivalent des mister freeze !

Quoi qu'il en soit alors que j'allais me faire ''dégommer'' par Kurosaki, Floupie prend la parole.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, le Commandant te demande.

-Ah okay Byakuya.

Tandis que le rouquin sourit avant de partir, Floupie, ou Byakuya (Kuchiki d'après mes livres d'histoire du Gotei) lui jette un regard inexpressif au possible avant de me toiser.

Il va me bouffer. Il va me bouffer, ça y est s'est sûr, la fin est proche.

Reniflement méprisant et puis s'en va dans la direction opposé. ?

WTF ? Il m'a ignoré ! Pas de bonjour ? Au revoir ? AUCUN CAPITAINE NE CONNAIT LES REGLES ELEMENTAIRES DE SAVOIR VIVRE ?

« Commence par les apprendre »

« Je regrette Dora, c'est à eux de donner l'exemple. Entre un Floup et un mec qui ne sait pas garder sa gosse, on est bien servit dans le Gotei »

« Tu vas pas repartir sur ton délire avec Dora l'Exploratrice ! »

« J'arrêterais lorsque Chipper pourra enfin Chiper la carte de Dora et lui flanquer une grosse dérouillée ! »

« *Soupir* »

Mouhahaha !

« Kurosaki a des circonstances atténuantes, cette petite a trop d'énergie pour qu'en occupant son poste il continu son travail tout en la surveillant. Sûrement pourquoi il refile ça aux autres, qui n'ont pratiquement aucun rôle dans la Soul Society, ça a le mérite de les occuper. »

« Ça pour occuper, ça occupe, laisse moi te dire qu'au bout de même pas une heure j'en peux déjà plus. »

Continuer de chercher, maintenant !

-Hey mais c'est pas juste !

Un éclair roux fonce vers moi. ICHIGO LE RETOUR ? Non, c'est petit et pelucheux, comme une petite poupée. Je n'ai qu'un nom à ça. Pumkin Kurosaki. *Musique de Saw en fond sonore*

« Je préférais la musique de Psychose avec la mamie embaumée ! »

« No comment, Shinjetsu. »

-Toi, la salle gosse !

-Hatchin-chi ? Je voulais te voir te faire frapper par mon papa. Mais il frappe jamais, c'est pas drôle.

-Tu voudrais un père violent ? T'es vachement bizarre comme gamine !

-T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Je veux que mon papa ce soit le plus fort, mais il fait tout ce que lui dit tonton, c'est pas drôle.

Elle me scie de son regard jaune, doré. Qu'est-ce que Kenpachi vient faire là dedans ?

« C'est son vrai oncle dont-elle parle… »

« Sort moi la bio, wikipédia et plus vite que ça. »

« Kuchiki, ça te dis rien ? »

« AH OUI, Tonton donc - Kuchiki Byakuya - parent de Rukia Kuchiki - Apparenté à Kurosaki and cie. Tonton veut dire que - Rukia Kuchiki est la sœur de Floupie. CQFD. »

Mais ? Mais ? Ils copulent tous ensemble ma parole, ils sont tous parents, j'y comprend que dalle ! Concentré de shinigami. Ça me fait mal au crâne.

-La gosse, maintenant je te ramène à l'école !

-Jamais ! De toute façon, en rentrant je vais avoir des cours supplémentaires, alors ça sert à quoi que j'y retourne ?

-T'es trop petite pour savoir.

« Et moi je peux, je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. Sachant qu'on a inventé l'école, à une époque où les gens avaient beaucoup d'enfants et pas beaucoup de temps libre, un mec sympa un peu sadique a pensé que comme les parents ne pouvaient pas LE faire tranquillement avec tous ça dans les pattes, ils devaient trouver un moyen de canaliser l'énergie des gosses, mais avec un terme un peu savant pour faire style. Du coup, est né école. Pendant que les enfants apprenaient gaiement leur leçon, papa et maman découvraient l'anatomie de l'un et de l'autre ! »

« C'est pas logique ton histoire, et les profs t'y a pensé ils faisaient comment ? »

« La syndicaliste des profs, Shinjetsu frappe encore. Bah c'est simple, au début les professeurs étaient vieux, donc plus de femme, ensuite c'était des hommes d'églises, donc jamais connu de femme –les pauvres- puis aux jours d'aujourd'hui… ben… en rentrant chez eux crevés et mort, c'est pratiquement la castration qui passe avec le concours de professorat ! »

« Impayable... »

-Maintenant, si tu vas pas à l'école, tu veux faire quoi ? Je veux bien t'aider à sécher, après tout, t'en a rien à faire de ta scolarité, t'es un esprit. Une seule condition, tu ne dis pas que c'est moi.

Je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai trouvé une théorie foireuse, échappé au dégommage d'Ichigo, rabattu le caquet de Shinjetsu l'exploratrice, et must du must, un rencard. Elle est pas belle la… mort ( ?)

-D'accord ! Direction, onzième division ! Je vais voir Yachi !

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OONNN ! Euh je veux dire. Non. Impossible, partout sauf là.

Si je suis surpris à garder cette carotte ambulante, je suis fini. Plus de réputation. Déjà qu'on me prend pour une boniche, mais là.

-Mais si ! J'ai rendez vous avec elle. On va parler de truc de grandes !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est secret.

-Je ne t'y emmène pas si tu me dis pas.

-De toute façon je peux y aller sans toi.

-Et puis zut, je soupire.

-Bon, je te le dis, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Elle s'approche et m'attrape l'oreille pour chuchoter :

''On va décider des plans de la piscine de l'association des femmes Shinigamis. Les plans ont lieu dans le jardin d'Oncle Byakuya, c'est ce que je suis partie faire tout à l'heure .''

Kusajichi et Kurosaki junior veulent construire une piscine dans le jardin de Floupie ? Elles n'ont pas peur que ça se transforme en patinoire ?

Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Surtout, je dis rien.

-Et sinon, tu ne penses pas que ton frigo d'oncle risque de te coller une fessée si tu fais ça ?

« Je dis rien ? Tu dis tout oui ! »

-Mais non, tonton Byakun va pas me coller une fessée ! Parce que… tadaaa !

Elle sort fièrement de son kimono un parchemin.

-Et tu vas faire quoi avec ce parchemin ?

-C'est le plan de la piscine, on en a conclu que si on la fait dedans la maison, tonton Bya ne le verra pas dedans le jardin !

-Très malin, je dis ironiquement. Mais dis moi la gosse, comment tu comptes cacher une piscine DANS la maison ?

-Bah dans la chambre d'ami pardi !

Logique enfantine. Pas pigé. Ne cherchez surtout pas à comprendre.

Aller, il est onze heure, plus que trois heures avant que je ne la ramène à la mamie démoniaque.

-D'accord je t'emmène voir Yachiru.

-GENIAL !

Tant que Floupie, ne me détruit pas.

« On dit sexy floupie ! »

« Shinjetsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous sors là ? »

« Bah quoi, il est pas mal le garçon. »

« NE. FANTASME. PAS. SUR. MONSIEUR. PETALE. DE. FLEUR. »

« T'arrive même à te souvenir de son Zanpakutô ? »

« Difficile d'oublier une arme qui crache des petites fleu-fleurs. C'est la risée des étudiants de l'académie. »

« Je te conseille de prendre gare au fleufleurs, elles déchirent tout, au sens propre du terme. »

Faisant fit des conseils de mon épée, je prend la petite par l'épaule et la dirige vers la onzième division.

-Tu connais les boussoles Hatchin-chi ?

-Vaguement, c'est rond et ça ressemble à une montre, c'est ça ?

-Ouai, tu devrais en acheter une, la onzième c'est de l'autre côté !

« Mouché par une morveuse. »

« Shinjetsu, tes commentaires tu peux les mettre dans la lune. »

« T'as pas plus près ? »

« Je parlais de TA lune. »

« Oh je vois. »

-Merci, la gosse.

-J'ai un nom ! C'est Pumkin !

-Je préfère ne pas t'appeler comme ça.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Tes parents sont végétariens pour te donner un nom de légume ?

-Quoi ? De quel légume tu parles ?

-Vaux mieux que tu ne saches pas, la gosse.

-Dis moi !

Je continue de marcher tranquillement vers la onzième tandis que la petite m'harcelle pour savoir le nom du légume dont ses parents l'on si gentiment doté.

-Pukypumkin ?

-Moshi moshi Yachi-Yachi !

-Oh mais c'est Hatchin-chi !

Qu'est-ce que ces gosses ont à mettre des syllabes en plus aux noms ? Ça me fait mal au crâne.

« En même temps, il en faut peu ! »

« La lune Shinjetsu, la lune ! »

-Bonjour lieutenante Kusajichi.

-Bonjour Hatchin-chi ! Bonjour Keni !

Je fais un bond de trois mètres en arrière avant de me rendre compte qu'en fait, il n'y a personne et les deux fillettes se moquent de moi.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle sales gosses ?

-Oh que oui !

-Tu es trop drôle Hatchin-chi !

-Moi je trouve pas, c'est bizarre, je lâche.

-Alors Pumkin-chan, tu as les plans ?!

-Oui, tadaaa !

Elle sort avec des étoiles pleins les yeux les plans pour sa piscine intérieure.

-Oh, comme c'est bien fait.

Je jette un coup d'œil au dit parchemin et voit une tâche de peinture bleue, un bâton avec des poils sur la tête à l'extérieur d'une sorte de triangle rougeâtre.

-Pourquoi tu as dessiné un balai pour tes plans ? C'est pour faire une remise ? je demande.

*SBLAF !*

-C'est oncle Byakun ! Il est très bien fait !

Mouais, selon les artistes modernes, ça vaudrait un million de yen et une exposition prolongée au MoMa ou au Guggenheim dans la série des horreurs. Mais pour moi, bizarrement, ça reste un drôle de balai à côté d'une flaque.

Remarque Byakuya Kuchiki a toujours eu un balai dans le…

« JE T'ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE HATCHIN EDOGAWA, TU NE PARLES PAS MAL DE BYA SAMA ! »

« Balai pour balai, je ne fais que dire la vérité ma chère Shinjetsu. »

*SBLAF !* Baffe mentale.

« Eh bien il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire ! »

-Donc voilà ton plan… Intéressant ?

-Ouaip ! Et même qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire les mesures de la piscine dans la chambre d'ami.

Pourquoi jettent-elles des regards machiavéliques dans ma direction ?

J'ai peur de comprendre.

Je crois que j'ai compris.

Je crois que ça va pas me plaire.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ! Salut les gens, comment va ? Je suis en retard, mais j'ai un bon motif. Tout à fait, j'ai découvert que j'avais une vie en dehors de l'ordi...

Si si, je vous l'jure !

Donc passé cette révélation incroyable, j'ai découvert quelque chose de tout aussi incroyable, c'est Just Give me a reason de Pink. Chanson... incroyable, incredible ! Pink est devenue ma pilule rose du bonheur. Mouhaha, juste écouter sa chanson vaut tous les prozacs du monde !

Ma famille doit aussi avoir besoin de prozac car j'ai beaucoup participé à ses près de quatre millions de vues depuis le cinq février, eh ouai !

C'était... l'instant pub !

Merci à toutes de vos reviews trop choupinettes et merci à celles ou ceux qui ont mit Fusion en Fav', ça me touche à chaque fois, si vous passez par là, juste merci arigato gozaimazu !

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à dire non :**

Que quelqu'un dans la salle me rappelle pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Vous le vieux, oui vous qui buvez allègrement votre coupe de saké en riant de mes déboires, vous n'avez pas une idée ?

Non vraiment…

« Tous simplement parce que justement, tu ne sais pas dire non et que deux gamines de six et huit ans et quelque te mènent par le bout du nez. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci Shinjetsu.

Je suis sur le mur de la résidence Kuchiki en train d'escalader pour entrer dans la maison et prendre les mesures pour leur ''piscine intérieur dedans le jardin''. La phrase et bizarre je sais, mais pour la propriété elle revient à une petite carotte rousse au nom de citrouille.

Je vais me faire pogner. Je le sens, je le sais.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait flancher… le regard de petite fille perdu de Pumkin qu'on croirait plagié au film ''Elle s'appelait Sarah'' ou bien les menaces de mort silencieuses de Yachiru Kusajichi.  
Je vous laisse deviner. Bien à vous.

Donc. En résumé, je suis sur un mur sur le point d'entrer ''dedans'' une maison de noble pour prendre des mesures avec un ruban mètre recouvert de petits cœurs. Si floupie me retrouve, j'aurais l'air fin avec mon ruban à cœur dans une chambre d'ami. Vraiment je suis la chance incarnée, un mec là haut doit bien s'amuser à mes dépens.

J'aimerais Bien qu'il arrête.

Je saute du mur dans le jardin tandis que les deux gosses sont assises sous un cerisier et m'attendent gentiment.

Pourquoi de l'autre côté du mur il y a une grande plaine ?

C'est quoi le petit point noir au bout de la plaine verdoyante ?

« C'est une maison » me lance Shinjetsu.

Elle est toute petite la maison de Byakuya ! »

« C'est parce que tu la vois de loin. »

A pas de loup, façon super ninja de Shuriken School,, vous savez le petit dessin animé mignon, j'avance vers la maison. De petit point elle passe à gros point, puis à cabane de jardinier, puis à petite maison, puis à grosse maison. Puis à Palace. Puis à château. Puis à… MAIS C'EST QUOI CE MONSTRE DE MAISON ?

Je ne vois pas le bout de ce… truc.

Façon ninja, je saute par une fenêtre ouverte. J'ouvre la première porte. C'est vide.

Deuxième porte.

C'est vide.

Troisième porte. C'est aussi vide.

J'ai arrêté de compter après la vingtième je crois. Cette baraque est une succession de pièces vides.

Où se trouve les chambres d'amis ?

Je devrai peut être demander.

« T'es marrant où t'es juste con comme un balai ? Tu ne pourras pas demander ils t'étriperont avant.»

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Donc continuons la mission en solo. Le ruban à cœur est prêt, je suis prêt à l'utiliser.

J'ouvre une autre porte… Elle est… habité ? Mais c'est un truc de dingue ça !

C'est une chambre richement et pas chichement meublée. Fresque murale de style edo, grand lit aux draps de satin.

Ce mec est un mafieux, y'a que les mafieux pour dormir dans du satin.

« Garde tes commentaires de torchons de cuisine pour toi. »

« Justement, tu es moi, donc je les garde pour moi. »

C'est pas une chambre d'ami, c'est la chambre de monsieur Pétale. Mieux vaux décamper avant de me faire découper. Z 'avez vu la rime de dingue ? Je parie que vous levez le nez pour la trouver.

Bref, partir avant de finir en repas pour pétale. Mais qu'entend-je ?

QU'EST-CE QUE J'ENTEND ? Merde ! Des pas dans le couloir, ça vient vers moi. Vite se cacher.

Je cours et entre dans la chambre de monsieur pétale. Tans pis, ce n'est pas une intrusion dans la vie privée, c'est sauver ma peau ! Parce que là, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je ferme la cloison puis me cache derrière une armoire, contre laquelle je me cogne, un livre tombe provoquant, pour moi un boucan de dingue.

La personne passant devant la cloison s'arrête, je vois sa silhouette en ombre chinoise sur le papier de riz. Elle entrouvre puis s'en va. Si c'est comme ça qu'ils préviennent pour les cambrioleur, monsieur pétale ne se ferait pas souvent voler par hasard ? Ou bien les voleurs sont-ils gelés par floupie ?

La personne est partie, je me baisse et regarde le livre tombé, ''_**Mémoires**_'' appartenant à la bibliothèque du Seireitei, il faudrait peut être le rendre ? Je le pose sur une table, car j'ai soudain une super idée.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est simple, je vais prendre les mesures ici, pas besoin de chercher une autre pièce, elles ne verront pas la différence ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu le faire dans n'importe quelle autre pièce ! »

Ah oui… c'est vrai, j'ai oublié.

Plus bête tu meurs.

« C'est bien d'être honnête. »

No comment.

Je sors le mètre rose à petits cœurs –quelle honte sur moi- et commence les mesures, longueur, largeur. Yes c'est fait, maintenant on se CASSE !

Tout content je me métamorphose à nouveau en super ninja et fuit pour aller ramener la gamine à la maison car il est… 13h 58 ! J'ai tenu ! J'ai tenu, i'm the best of the world !

Lorsque Byakuya Kuchiki rentra dans sa chambre le soir, il trouva avec étonnement un livre posé sur une table dans sa chambre. L'une de ses bonnes avait du le feuilleter. Lorsqu'il vit le titre, son visage se crispa. Le noble savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le garder avec lui. Il lui fallait le rendre à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible !

Personne ne devait être au courant de ce que renfermait ce livre.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ! Comment va ? PAS une SEULE REVIEW sur LE chapitre PRECEDENT, d'accord vous pouvez me faire la gueule, mais pas à ce pauvre Hatchin, soutenez le que diable ! Sinon il va se tirer une balle dans la tête et Pumkin et Hatchin, une histoire bonne enfant va se finir dans les larmes (d'hatchin) car Pumkin ne pleure jamais, Wouah !

C'était la minute disjoncte !

Bon ben merci pour la personne qui m'a mise en fav', c'est sympa

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Kami-sama ?**

J'ai un rencareuuuuuuuuuuuh ! J'ai un rencareuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! J'ai un rencareuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Tralalalère, J'ai un rencareuuuuuuuuh, tralalalalère, j'ai un rencareuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

« Oh c'est bon on a compris. »

J'ai un rencarrrrrrrrrreuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh et toi t'es jalouse parce que t'en a pô ! J'ai un rencarrrrrrrrrrrreuuuuuuuh et toi t'en a pô !

Z'avez bien compris, nous somme demain. Enfin je veux dire que nous somme demain par rapport à hier, donc nous sommes aujourd'hui. Donc aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez vous, avec… tenez vous bien… RANGIKU MATSUMOTO !

« Tu leurs à déjà dit, tu sais ça ? »

« Ah bon ? Ah mince c'est vrai dans le chapitre 11, puis le douze j'y ai fais allusion. »

OMFG ! WTF !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _ENCORE_ ? »

« C'est horrible ! The end of the world, on est le chapitre 13."

« Bah oui, et alors il est où le problème ? »

« Ça porte malheur ! Comment je peux pas aller à un rendez vous dans le chapitre treize ? »

« Bah, on peu raconter ce que tu as fait après t'être enfui comme un lapin de la maison de Byakuya-sama. »

« Pas bête, shinjetsu, d'ici là, on sera sûrement au chapitre quatorze ! »

Alors, une fois les mesures prises j'ai…

_Flash Back._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Oh non c'est trop horrible, je ne peux pas voir ça ! Les deux gamines qui me sautent dessus avec leurs petits doigts collants de bonbon pour me remercier, puis l'intendante Meikyuu qui me frappe encore avec une casserole parce que je suis en retard.

C'est trop horrible.

Fin du chapitre.

…

?

Pourquoi le chapitre n'est-il pas fini à ce moment là ? Je comprends pas.

« Cela veut dire que tu vas devoir voir ta vache à lait durant le chapitre treize. »

« Shinjetsu, ne traite pas Rangiku-sama de vache à lait ! »

« Je ne dis que la vérité . Et tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui on est vendredi. »

NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON !

C'est le soir le moins chanceux de ma vie.

« La vie est pleine de désillusion, me nargue mon épée. Faut savoir vivre avec. »

Je me sens vraiment soutenu durant ce petit instant de crise mondiale.

Bon gré malgré, je tente de me préparer. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas miraculeusement devenu Brad Pitt, même si ce soir je suis avec Angelina Jolie, toujours les mêmes yeux verts bouteilles, mêmes cheveux noirs coupés au bol retombant mollement sur mon visage, même peau mâte. Enfin plus mâte que la moyenne japonaise quand on voit les jeunes filles dans les rues avec des chaussettes pour les mains et des ombrelles à trente cinq degré à l'ombre pour se protéger du soleil et garder la peau blanche. Car je ne vous ai pas dit ? Je suis métis, quand certain… que je ne nommerai pas son un croisement idiot et inutile entre la nouille et la serpillère, moi je suis un croisement entre une guadeloupéenne et un japonais. Ce dernier se situe pour moi plus bas que terre dans la chaîne alimentaire du Hatchin puisqu'il a disparu, et je ne dois mon identité qu'aux yeux bridés et au teint un peu jaunâtre qu'il m'a laissé. Ma mère n'en parlait jamais, et j'en ai déduis mes origines lorsque j'ai vu qu'à l'école j'étais le seul qui n'était pas… comme les autres. Car je ne vous ai pas dit non plus ! J'ai grandit en Guadeloupe ! Sortez wikipédia pour la trouver. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que c'est le top là-bas. Cocotier, palmier, cyclone, tremblement de terre, inondations… Bref, vous l'aurez compris, du point de vue de Hatchin, la belle vie.

Fin du chapitre.

?

Toujours pas ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille à mon rencard un vendredi en chapitre treize ?

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'étaler ta vie au grand jour à ton spectacle ça suffirait pour qu'on boucle ce chapitre ? »

**Roussette** : Non mon gars, tu dois encore bosser un peu, aller du nerf ! Moi j'ai un DM de maths à terminer et je me plains pas.

La vie est vraiment pleine de désillusion.

Donc je continue de me préparer ?

…

Apparemment oui. Vérification, caca yeux. Ok. Caca nez. OK. Bouton. OK. Enfin non, j'ai un petit bouton d'acné sur le joue mais il se voit pas.

« Un héros avec de l'acné, la prod' est tombée bien bas. »

« No comment. »

Je suis prêt ! Je prend d'autre dessin que j'ai fait et je les mets dans une pochette pour les montrer à Rangiku.

CAR JE NE VOUS AI PAS DIT ? Mon rêve de vivant était de devenir mangaka, j'allais y arriver quand-

« Si tu continues à étaler ta vie, le chapitre sera juste plus long, c'est tout. Donc arrête. »

D'accord.

Je sors.

Je vais au DrinkSpirit et ouvre la porte du bar. C'est bruyant et toute la population du Seireitei semble s'être donné le mot pour ne plus être sobre ce soir. Rien qu'aux vapeurs d'alcool je suis déjà légèrement grisé.

J'aperçois Rangiku en compagnie d'une sorte d'ananas rouge, ainsi qu'un gars dépressif blond, un tatoué brun, et Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Où-est-passé-mon-super-rendez-vous-de-l'amour-qui-tue-avec-la-fille-cachée-de-Kami-sama ?

« A la flotte. »

Elle me salue, je viens vers elle.

-Salut, je dis.

-Alors Rangiku, c'est celui-là que tu attendais si impatiemment ?

-En effet, voici-

-Hatchin Edogawa, oui on connait, c'est lui qui a attrapé la Pumkin Kurosaki avec un kido ? demande le blond.

**Fiché !**

-Euh ouai…

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, dit Matsumoto.

Elle éclate de rire.

-Je suis Kira Izuru, se présente le blond.

-Et moi Shuhei Hisagi, se présente le tatoué.

-Enchanté.

-Il ne s'appelle pas Hatchin ? demande Kira. C'est quoi ce nom Enchanté ?

Aussi blond qu'il n'y parait ou complètement à la ramasse ? Affaire à suivre.

-Et moi je suis le lieutenant Renji Abarai de la sixième division, dit l'ananas roux. T'as vraiment eu le culot d'attraper la fille d'Ichigo et de Rukia avec un Kido ?

-Bah oui, puisque je vous le dis.

-Il est trop ce gars ! Serveuse, une tournée !

-Je me demande ce qu'a dit Ichigo, se demande Yumichika.

-Rien sûrement, Rukia fait pareil pour l'emmener au bain, ajoute Renji.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, puis ensuite il m'a emmené à l'assignation, je ne savais pas où c'était. De toute façon, il lui fallait bien une correction à cette sale gosse elle m'avait volé mon zanpakutô.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu la cherchais hier ? demande Rangiku.

Je recrache mon verre de saké sur Kira qui se trouve à ma gauche, et hoquète en cherchant ce que je vais dire.

« La vérité »

Bah. Aller au point ou j'en suis.

Alors je balance.

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Ouah, lance Renji. Tu as vraiment échangé ta place avec ton meilleur pote pour qu'il puisse avoir un rencard tranquille et tu t'es réellement infiltré dans la maison de Byakuya Kuchiki pour prendre des mesures dans sa chambre ?

-Bah ouai !

-Tu manques vraiment pas d'air ! Mais j'aime ça ! s'exclame Shuhei en me resservant une coupe de saké que je vide d'un trait.

Après je ne sais pas comment, mes dessins passent sur la table, ils les regardent tour à tour. Rangiku me passe une sorte de contrat.

Je louche sur Lulu et Lola, _ses_ lulus et lolas. Je signe bêtement. Puis me resserre à boire. Puis encore. Et encore.

Puis déconnexion totale.

-_-_-'

Hanatarô Yamada détestait vraiment cette partie de son travail dans la quatrième. Elle était néanmoins essentielle à la tenue du Gotei Treize. Soupirant il entra dans la Drink Spirit. L'odeur de vomit et d'alcool frelaté le prit au nez et il renifla avant de se gratter le crâne hagard, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Sortant son balai il s'avança vers les premiers cuveurs et leur tapa légèrement la tête avec son balai. Se rendant compte de l'heure matinale, ils déguerpirent encore tout endormis. Un seul restait encore à cette table là.

Un jeune garçon à la peau bronzé qui ronflait allègrement le visage constellés de petits dessins. Bavant un liquide croisé entre du vomi et de l'alcool, il répétait sans cesse ''Lulu et Lola'', ''Sale Gosse démoniaque'' et ''Carotte mutante''. Allez savoir pourquoi, Hanataro en déduis –mal- que ce garçon travaillait dans le labo de Mayuri Kurosutchi, adepte des croisements génétiques effrayant. Tapotant son crâne avec son balai, il attendit que le garçon lui réponde.

Niet, nada.

Encore un petit coups de balai.

…

Hanatarô se gratta le crâne. Le postérieur, puis à nouveau le crâne avant de remplir un sceau d'eau… et…

SPLACH !

-PUTAIN M'MAN AUJOURD'HUI ON EST DIMANCHE ! BON D'ACCORD PTET QU'ON EST LUNDI, MAIS DANS MON CALENDRIER A MOI ON EST DIMANCHE ! LAISSE MOI FINIR MA NUIT. T'AS COMPRIS ? JE SUIS MORT-LA. T'APPELERA LA FAC ET TU LEUR DIRAS QUE J'AI LA GASTRO. AH NON MIEUX… beug. Beuh ?

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre.

-Sois t'es pas ma mère. Soit faudrait vraiment qu'elle se maquille plus souvent, parce que là j'ai peur.

Bug. L'autre répond.

-Je suis Hanatarô Yamada septième siège de la quatrième division, je viens te dire qu'il est onze heure du matin et que si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton entraînement matinal, tu devrais te lever.

-OH SHIT !

Fin de chapitre (ENFIN, yes !)


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my gosh, je suis en retard, j'avais une bonne vieille angine des familles, mais... j'ai vaincu après être venue au lycée et d'avoir vu... l'horreur. Plus jamais malade.

Je me posais juste une question... A votre avis, l'ornithorynque est-il le résultat du viol d'un canard par un castor ?

Hmm...

...

Ou bien l'inverse ?

Sinon à part ça !

Je tenais à dire que vous avez raison, ma fic n'avance pas beaucoup, beaucoup de délire, trop de délire. Je tiens avant tout à spécifier que l'auteur n'a pas prit de quelconque stupéfiant dans la rédaction de ses fics, elle est juste...

_"Défoncée 24/24 avec un putain de sourire de barge?"_

Ouai. Un truc comme ça.

...

J'ai une double personnalité, maintenant enfin bref, c'était pour dire qu'il faudra encore supporter cette bouffonnerie qu'est Hatchin au moins jusqu'au chapitre 22, après ce sera la transition vers le second arc, légèrement plus sérieux.

J'ai fini mon blabla !A vous les studios !

_"On ne dit plus ça depuis les années 80, ma vieille !"_

...

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Juste quand je me disais que ma vie (hum, ma mort) n'était pas si terrible que ça !**

Je sors d'un entraînement. Je suis mort. Ah mais ça vous le saviez déjà ? Bah apparemment on peut mourir une deuxième fois. Cela s'appelle le cours de Kendo de la onzième. Avec comme prof,tenez vous bien… Ikkaku Madarame.

De son vivant ce n'était pas la fillette qui se faisait tabasser ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon nouvel ''ami'' penche vers des tendances malsaines psychopathes !

Bon, d'accord, d'après les rumeurs pas au point de Mayuri Kurosutchi. Je l'ai jamais vu celui-là, et en fait. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le croiser.

Surtout pas en fait, lorsqu'on voit le genre de mongols de la division de recherche, ça fait un peu froid dans le dos. J'en ai quand même vu un qui se baladait avec des petites… enfin de petits appendices reproducteurs sur le crâne.

Je prends une douche et sort tranquillement (notez par là que je boite et ait perdu un litre de sang après ce cours) quand soudain Yumichika m'interpelle :

-Hey ! Hatchin, t'as un coli à l'entrée de la cour d'entraînement.

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Pitié, faite que ce soit des bonbons, pitié faîtes que ce soit des bonbons, pitié faîtes que ce soit des bonbons. J'EN PEU PLUS DU RIZ A LA CREME !

-Surprise ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas hideux.

Il rigole.

Je me dirige interloqué vers l'entrée de la cour et voit…

-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOON !

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Hatchin-chi ?

-Encore toi ?

-Et vi', j'ai un petit mot pour toi de la part du monsieur très grand qui ressemble à une nouille.

Comprenez par là, Hiriko Tanaka, mon soit disant meilleur ami. Elle me tend un papier que je lis :

_Mon p'tit vieux, prend soin de la petite, c'est à nouveau mon tour. Si tu me la rends, certaines choses d'une certaine beuverie qui ont été filmés pourraient malencontreusement être vues de toute la Soul Society. PS : on est mercredi, elle ne va pas à l'école._

_H/ Mouhahahahah !_

Je me rappelle vaguement de ce soir-là, une semaine plus tôt, les coupes, les délires… Puis moi qui…

-NAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOON ! IL OSERAIT PAS CE SALO… perlipopette ! je me reprend en voyant Pumkin Kurosaki.

Peut être que je déteste cette enfant, mais pas au point de lui enseigner les rudiments du langage de poissonnière.

« Je te reconnais bien là. »

« Tiens, Shinjetsu, salut vieille branche ! »

« … »

-Bon maintenant la sale gosse, tu vas être encore une fois bien mignonne et me dire où se trouve la dixième division.

« Tu y a été il y a pas huit jours ! »

« Sauf que la dixième est prêt de l'entrée Ouest, et j'étais prêt de l'entrée ouest ! Là, je suis carrément à l'autre bout »

Le constructeur du Seireitei devait avoir fumé de la moquette pour imaginer un Gotei aussi mal fichu. On aurait pensé que la dixième et la onzième seraient à côté, mais non, c'est plus drôle de les mettre de chaque côtés du Seireitei. C'est tellement marrant après tout ! Faire une heure de trajet rien que pour amener un petit dossier !

« Pourquoi tu vas à la dixième ? Ton pote il est à la cinquième à ce que je sache. »

« J'ai une très bonne raison Shinjetsu. »

Je pousse un gloussement mental de sadique psychopathe, poupée Chocky !

« En plus t'as la même taille que Poupée Chocky »

« Va brouter ailleurs, les prés y sont plus verts, sale vache ! »

La gosse ne me répond pas, du moins pas comme je le voudrais.

-J'ai pas envieuuuuuuh.

- J'ai aussi proposé un plan à Pamela Anderson sur Twitter, mais elle n'avait pas envie. Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de désillusion. Faut savoir vivre avec, la môme.

-Je m'appelle Pumkin.

-'Peux pas t'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux pas appeler une gosse comme une cucurbitacée ! Désolé c'est trop me demander.

-Une quoi ?

-'Cherche pas à comprendre.

J'avise Ikkaku qui sort le crâne luisant des vestiaires.

-Hey Ikkaku !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edogawa ? T'en redemande c'est ça ?

Oh que non, seigneur !

-Non, Matsumoto est à la dixième non ? Tu sais où c'est d'ici ?

-Bah oui, n'importe quel crétin le sait. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la cherches ? Et aussi pourquoi la gosse de Kurosaki et Rukia est derrière toi en train de faire un nœud avec ton hakama et tonzanpakutô ?

Bordel de bro…

-Mais lâche ça ! je crie à la gosse susmentionné qui a effectivement ficelé la cordelette bleue au bout de mon zanpakutô à mon uniforme de shinigami. Sale peste !

-Je m'ennuie moi ! On fait quelque chose !

-J'ai une idée, va te faire cuir un œuf chez les grecs, sale mioche !

Elle me tire la langue et va bouder dans un coin.

-Donc ? Pourquoi tu cherches Rangiku ?

Sans un mot, je tends à Ikkaku le parchemin et il lit le message, bientôt rejoint par Yumichika en manque absolu de ragot.

Ils lèvent tous deux les yeux.

-MOUHAHAHAHA ! C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire avoir mon gars ! Je n'ai que de brefs souvenirs de ce soir-là, mais pour que tu acceptes son deal, faut vraiment que ce soit humiliant.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle du chantage. Et oui, c'est très humiliant.

Oh que oui.

« C'est clair que toi dansant sur _Number one_ avec le slip de Kira sur la tête, un verre à la main, devant tout tes nouveaux amis, c'est un peu honteux. »

« Shinjetsu, je ne me suis jamais vanté d'avoir une bonne descente, ok ? »

-Donc pour aller à la dixième, il faut tourner à gauche au premier carrefour, puis à droite, tu continues tout droit, et tu prends la première à droite. Tu continues jusqu'à la bibliothèque duSeireitei, de là, tu vas à gauche, tu arrives devant une fourche, tu prends à droite sinon tu finis dans la douzième ce que je te déconseille, puis encore à droite, cinq cents mètres tout droit puis à gauche. Continues jusqu'à la quatrième, l'hôpital, de la cour de l'hôpital, tu sors par la coursive nord et continues encore pendant vingt bon mètres, ensuite tu prends à gauche. Il y a encore une fourche, là tu continues à droite. A ce moment, tu arrives au vide ordure du Seireitei, il y a une passerelle, tu la prends, continus tout droit, puis tu prends la première bifurcation à gauche, surtout pas à droite, sinon tu te retrouves dans la cinquième. Et de là… tu arrives à la porte ouest. Puis à la porte ouest, tu demandes ton chemin à Jindenbo.

-Oh mon crâne ! Tous ça pour finalement demander mon chemin ? Franchement.

-Je n'ai pas mon GPS intégré.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Euh non, c'est une expression de Renji du monde réel.

Je vois.

Re-mon crâne. J'ai le cerveau détruit par tous ça. Bref, va falloir que bibi… bah, que bibi il fasse comme d'hab quoi, qu'il se débrouille, car c'est pas avec un aéroport à mouche et un plumeau que j'ai mes chances.

« Avec ta grosse tête t'arrives encore à passer les portes ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Shinjetsu ? »

« Pour rien. »

-La gosse amène toi. On va voir Matsumoto.

-Ouai tante Rangiku !

Je sors de ma division, la môme au basque sous le regard que je sens (c'est bizarre) très ironique d'Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ils perdent rien pour attendre ces deux là.

-Pourquoi tu appelles tout le monde tonton ou tata ?

-Toi je t'appelle pas tonton, 'Tchin-chi !

-Justement pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu fais pas aussi grand que les autres.

Sale. Gosse. Passez le micro.

-Je ne retire pas ce que je dis, tu es vraiment une fillette horrible.

-Tans pis pour toi !

-C'est ma faute si t'es vilaine ?

-C'est ma faute si t'es moche ?

-Tu m'énerve !

-Toi aussi !

« Oh c'est mignon tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ton niveau ! »

« T'insinues par là que ma répartie est nulle ? »

« Je parlais pas de ta répartie, je parlais de l'autre niveau. »

SALETE DE ZANPAKUTÔ DE MES DEUX.

« T'en a ? Première nouvelle. »

ARG !

-La mioche ! Dépêche-toi, on va régulariser tous ça, j'ai jamais donné mon accord pour te garder encore une fois !

-Y'a besoin d'un accord pour ça ? demande la rouquine.

-Passons. La vieille mamie démoniaque ne peut pas s'occuper de toi plutôt que moi ?

-Madame Meikyuu ? Elle me fait peuuuuur. Et puis je l'aime pô.

-Si on comptait le nombre de personnes que tu n'aimes pas… M'enfin. Et Hiriko, tu l'aimes bien ? Tu voudrais pas qu'il te garde à ma place ?

-Je sais pas. Il m'a juste donné le papier et m'a laissé devant la division de tonton Kenpachi. Je le connais pas moi.

Je vois. Impayable.

-Et moi, tu ne m'aimes pas, pas la peine de rester près de moi, tu vois. Tu demandes justes à ton papa que le garçon blond te garde au lieu de moi.

-Mais moi, je t'adore Hatchin-chi !

Et merde.

Manquait plus que ça, j'ai une mini glue baveuse et rousse qui se colle à ma tête.

-Oh c'est trop mignon !

Cette voix.

-MATSUMOTO !

-Oui ? demande-t-elle. Tu peux baisser d'un ton ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à mon taicho.

-Donne moi la vidéo !

-Quelle vidéo ?

-Ma vidéo !

-T'as tourné un film ?

-Le film avec moi.

-Lequel ?

-Il y en a qu'un crétine !

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Pumkin.

-LA FERME SALE MIOCHE, je réponds.

-Donc ? Quel film ?

-Celui qu'on a filmé la semaine dernière.

-Je m'en souviens plus. T'es sûr ?

-Moi, bourré, slip, Kira, Saké ça te reviens ?

-Ah oui ! Mais cette vidéo…

-Quoi ?

-Je peux pas te la donner.

WTF ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens du contrat, s'enquit Rangiku avec une drôle de moue sur les lèvres.

Je le sens mal.

-Vaguement, j'ai signé quelque chose.

-C'est une décharge. Tous ce qui a été fait sous les effets de l'alcool ne sera nous être reproché.

-J'AI SIGNE CE BOR…. MAUDIT CONTRAT J'ETAIS DEJA BOURRE CA COMPTE PAS ! De plus ce que je veux, c'est la vidéo !

-Tu n'as pas lu l'alinéa ?

« Il n'a surtout pas lu DU TOUT, le contrat. »

« La ferme, je n'aime pas lire. »

-Quel alinéa ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux !?

-Regarde la gosse, un oiseau, va chercher le petit oiseau !

Pumkin tire la langue avant de se remettre à bouder.

Matsumoto ouvre son uniforme au niveau de Lola et Lulu. Je saigne du nez.

Merde, je saigne du nez ! J'endigue le flot avec un mouchoir, ça ne suffit pas ! Matsumoto me met deux trucs dans le nez avant de sortir quelque chose de son hakama.

-Ce sont des tampons, dit-elle en désignant mon nez. Et ça c'est le contrat.

-Attends, tu viens de me mettre des tampons dans le nez là ? Le truc que vous les nanas vous mettez quand…

-Oui, tu as bien compris. Format maxi.

-Mais C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

-Tu saignes toujours du nez, donc si j'étais toi, je ne les enlèverais pas pour éviter de mourir connement d'une hémorragie. Mais on ne parle pas de ça, mais du petit contrat.

Putain, j'ai un tampax dans le pif. Holy Shit it's just disgusting !

-Je pensais que c'était un contrat de graphiste au petit Shinigami Illustré !

-Pas seulement, l'alinéa dit que tous ce que j'ai filmé est à moi et que j'en ai l'ENTIERE possession sans rétribution.

-Tu l'as montré à Hiriko et maintenant il me fait chanter avec ce gnome roux là, je m'énerve en montrant la gosse.

-Le gnome ? Tu peux rien dire le nain des cavernes !

-Oui, fait Matsumoto, je l'ai montré à Hiriko, et alors ? J'en ai l'entière possession.

-Il me fait chanter !

-Hi hi.

-MATSUMOTO !

-Oh oh.

En parlant de gnome… Hitsugaya Toshiro le petit capitaine de la dixième division vient vers nous, avec une mine clairement refrognée, une veine bat contre sa tempe tellement fort que je crois qu'elle va éclater.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle disparait en shunpo.

Quelque part dans le Seireitei, les cris d'un gnome décoloré et d'un ''nain'' brun et grincheux se joignirent pour crier un même nom. Celui d'une certaine rouquine aux mensurations exceptionnelles.

Au même endroit, un Zanpakutô avec autant de sex appeal avec ses lunettes que Bernadette Soubirous répondit à son maître :

« Tu vois ? Ta vache à lait t'a trahi ! La prochaine fois que tu veux draguer, tu sauras qu'il faut choisir une fille qui a moins de plastique en elle que Barbie ! Et plus dans le ciboulot ! »


	15. Chapter 15

**J'aurais du comprendre après avoir vu Harry Potter que toucher un livre qu'on ne connait pas, c'est aussi con que ramasser le savon dans les douches en prison.**

Si je vous disais que mon sois disant meilleur ami a été capable de me refaire le coup du chantage plus de deux fois ? Crierez vous à la maltraitance du Hatchin ou resteriez-vous stoïque face à tant de haine ?

Etant donné que ce n'est pas la première et encore moins la dernière fois que je garde une sale môme et que vous en fond de salle n'êtes toujours pas intervenu, j'en conclus maintenant, nettement que vous choisissez la seconde option.

Celle de l'observateur anonyme, et surtout absolument témoin et pas actionnaire.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire.

LA POLICE EST PAS TRES LOIN DE CHEZ VOUS J'EN SUIS SÛR, CA VOUS COUTERAIT COMBIEN DE CAHOUETTE D'AIDER UN PAUVRE TYPE MARTYRISE PAR UNE NOUILLE ET LA FILLE CITROUILLE D'UNE CAROTTE ?

« Arrête de donner des surnoms d'aliments à tes amis, j'ai l'impression qu'on va manger du ramen. »

« Shinjetsuuuu ! Voilà, maintenant tu m'as donné faim avec tes ramens. C'est malin, j'ai trop la dalle ! Et ce sont pô mes ami-euh ! »

Je vous ai dis aussi que je ne supportais plus le riz à la crème ?

Y'en a pas un qui aurait pensé à me commander une pizza, non ?

Trop de cruauté envers un mort.

On aurait pensé par contre, que la gosse –Pumkin- se calmait avec le temps, là me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que non ? Le verbe du premier groupe Calmer, ça elle ne connait pas.

Logique puisque cette poupée rousse haute comme trois pomme n'a pas mis les pieds à son école depuis plusieurs mois.

Mon dos est… courbaturé ? Je n'ai jamais été dans l'euphémisme, alors on va y aller sincèrement. Vous voyez quand vous regardez la vieille chaussette solitaire dans le lave linge, qui tourne, tourne, essore et reste pendue à je ne sais quel bout de métal au fond de la machine ? Qu'ensuite vous la faîtes traîner, piétinez et que votre chat s'en sert pour faire ses griffes parce que comme par hasard, la chaussette est en pure laine ?

Bah c'est l'état de mon dos maintenant, une chaussette ratatiné. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'odeur de laine trempé, du moins je l'espère.

Pumkin a inventé un nouveau jeu. Ca s'appelle, ''_Je lance des objets et toi tu le rattrapes ! Et surtout si tu le fais pas, je voudrais juste te dire que ce sont des objets de haut gradés de la Soul Society et que si tu les casses, bah ils vont te ratatiner !''_

J'aime ce titre pas vous ? J'aimerais seulement que le dit titre ne s'applique pas à moi !

Il est je l'accorde, un peu long. Mais bon.

En massant ma chaussette fripée de dos, je me lève de mon lit et vais me réfugier, dans le SEUL endroit où les membres de la onzième division ne viendront pas me chercher, ni Pumkin d'ailleurs.

La bibliothèque du Seireitei.

Parce que la majorité des combattants de la onzième sont analphabètes ?

« Prend pas ton cas, pour une généralité. »

Merci de me soutenir Shinjetsu.

Pour vous dire, si je vais me cacher dans une bibliothèque, c'est que vraiment ça ne va plus.

« Tu ne vas pas te cacher tout le temps quand même ! C'est indigne de toi ! »

« Et veux que je fasse quoi, la pipelette ? Je me bats contre Ikkaku et Yumichika pour montrer ma force et je te dévoile, donc ils me zigouillent, je continue de garder Pumkin et je lui colle une beigne et papa Kurosaki et mama Kuchiki me font la peau façon carotte glacée. Honnêtement, mes chances de survie sont… nulles. Donc quitte à crever autant crever à l'aise, sur un siège, dans la biblio' mort d'ennuis. »

« Je ne suis pas une pipelette ! »

« Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Si tu parlais de mister freeze aux carottes, je le connais pas ce parfum-là. »

Génial. En plus pourquoi tu squattes ma tête ? Hein ? T'as pas un monde intérieur rien que pour toi ! J'y suis jamais, et le loyer et très bas, tous ce que je demande c'est juste que tu la fermes et surtout que tu ne passes pas en shikai sans ma permission.

« Je m'ennuie dans le monde intérieur ! »

« La vie est pleine de désillusion. »

Je rentre dans la bibliothèque et voit mon pire cauchemar.

Un livre. Voir des milliers de livres.

Un livre… c'est dangereux. Parce que ça coupe le papier mine de rien. En plus, les livres c'est lourd, c'est gros. Surtout ceux-là.

Je vais prendre un abonnement pour _Livre de Poche_, annuel. Quel nom, Gotei ou Seireitei ?

Maintenant ?

« Oui maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Toi, Shinjetsu, tu ne fais rien, et tu rentres au pays des bisounours Zanpakutô, moi… ben je me cache. »

Où se trouve la tenue de camouflage ou la plante verte super épaisse quand on a besoin d'elle ?

A défaut de plante verte, il y a le roi des pingouins qui vient vers moi avec la démarche de ''Take the long way home'' le clip. Minute. Je sais que j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation, mais je ne pense pas avoir migré vers le pôle nord. Donc pourquoi il y a le roi des pingouins ? Pourquoi il y aurait un pingouin dans la Soul Society ? Mystère. On en déduit logiquement que ce truc blanc et noir que j'ai pris pour un pingouins, c'est… Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Oncle Bya-Kun attend moi !

Je connais cette voix.

Combien que c'est la gosse rousse ? Gagné.

Pire que le vieux chewing-gum sous la semelle il y a Pumkin, s'il te colle, au moins il a pas l'effet boumerang, une fois débarrassé, tu risques pas de te le recoller. Ou alors c'est que t'es vraiment très très con.

« On parle de toi ? »

« La ferme. »

Vite ! Une plante verte ! Un livre.

Technique de camouflage Hatchin number 1 : placer le livre sur son visage et l'ouvrir pour faire semblant de lire.

Je vous ai déjà dit que ça coupe le papier ? Nan parce que là, une grosse tache de mon sang tache la _Sensibilité numérique de la Soul Society vis-à-vis de l'affiliation des âmes_, volume VI. Voilà ma réponse à leur question. Le papier ça couuupe ! Et ça fait mal !

-Aïe ! P. de papier de m !

Mettez putain de papier de merde sans la censure.

Grand silence. Toute le monde regarde le débile *moi* derrière le livre, dont Kinder Pinguin et Princesse Pumkin.

-Mais c'est Hatchin-chi !

« Géniale ta technique de camouflage number one ! »

« C'est la première que je développe, c'est pour ça, je ne peux que m'améliorer en planque dorénavant. »

« Encore heureux ! Sinon tu seras le premier homme à être plus bas que le niveau de la mer. »

C'est gentil Shinjetsu. Maintenant je fais quoi avec la cucurbitacée qui me monte dessus pour venir me coller une baffe juste pour ''jouer'' ?

« Oh un oiseau ! »

-Hey ! Mais cache ta joie la môme !

*Sblaf*

-Comment tu vas Hatchin-chi ?

-J'allais bien. Jusqu'à ce que t'arrives.

-Vous allez pas faire silence oui ? C'est une bi-blio-thèque ! dit la bibliothécaire.

Et là, je vois mon deuxième pire cauchemar.

« Yamamoto en porte jarretelle ? »

« Bon. Admettons, mon troisième pire cauchemar. »

-LA VIEILLE PEAU MEIKYUU ! je hurle en sautant de mon siège.

-LE VOLEUR ! Monsieur Kuchiki-sama ! C'est affreux c'est lui le vilain jeune homme qui a volé une bouteille de saké dans la réserve de la onzième.

Kinder soupire avant de dégainer, ça calme la vieille mais pas moi. Attend un peu le pingouin, moi aussi j'en ai un sabre ! En plus le mien crachotte pas des pétales !

-Je suis pas un voleur le T-Rex de mes deux, je peux vous dire que je les ai remboursé vos saletés de bouteilles !

-Ah bon et comment ?!

-Je préfère pas le dire.

« C'est clair que nettoyer l'appartement d'Ikkaku avec une brossette c'est humiliant. »

« M'en parle pas, j'ai mis de la javel partout sur mon uniforme de Shinigami et pendant toute la journée on m'a venté les mérites de _Bleach, l'eau de javel des Shinigamis. »_

-Pff.

-Hey oh !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale garnement.

-Et vous une vieille godasse frigide !

-Sale petit…

-C'est quoi une godasse, demande Pumkin.

-La ferme sale môme !

-Ne parlez pas comme cela à demoiselle Pumkin !

-Je lui parle comme je veux ! Contrairement à _vous_ je la garde cette pitite !

-Moi, monsieur j'ai d'autres travaux dans la Soul Society !

-Ouai, vous êtes une concierge quoi.

-Comment osez vous ?

-C'est quoi une concierge Hatchin-chi ?

-Une commère, la citrouille !

-C'est qui que tu traites de citrouille ?

-Ben toi !

-Sale garnement !

-Vieille peau !

-Vilain Hatchin-chi !

-Petite fripouille !

-Disperse-toi Senbonzakura…

…

?

…

WTF ?

Le roi des Kinder Pingouins alias Monsieur Pétale alias Bya' est en train de… lâcher des pétales ?

Re WTF.

Pétale = rose = kido = moi = danger = mort de moi = courir =effort physique = danger = mort = mort de moi =...

-Maintenant je ne veux plus un bruit. Est-ce clair ?

J'hoche la tête avec la godasse et la gosse qui sont aussi effrayées que moi.

-Dis tonton Bya ? Tu pourras changer la couleur ? Le rose ça fait un peu fille, tu trouves pas ?

Ah ça, la vérité, elle sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. Mais pourquoi elle sort cette vérité maintenant ? Parce que ''tonton Bya'' est en train de faire péter les fleurettes !

« Un conseil ? »

« Oui ! »

« Cours. »

Je prends mon sac, bouscule, la godasse alias Utau Meikyuu, la gosse, et Kinder Pinguin et cours, je me cogne contre la table près de lui, des livres tombent… Oh, je suis dans la section réservée ?Tans pis. Beaucoup de livres tombent, j'en prend un sur la tête et continue de courir tandis que la fripée toute tordue me hurle de ranger les bouquins.

Moi et livre = sang. Moi et Bibliothèque = mort. Moi et Bibliothécaire = meurtre. CQFD

Now. Run !

Bon courir ça c'est fait, et les fleurs sont roses, les éléphants volent… enfin… sans dec' c'est plutôt les fleurs qui volent !

OMG, les pétales me poursuivent ? Run run run forest !

Il faut me cacher maintenant *mission impossible en fond sonore*

Oh une cave ? Combien que je saute ?

« Dix »

« Tenu ! »

Yeah !


	16. Chapter 16

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Sorcière, sorcière, du placard, prend garde à ton derrière**

Je suis la sorcière du placard, enfin de la cave. Mon derrière, les pétales ça va, c'est plutôt mon nez le blem'. Il est comme qui dirait… destroy. Eclaté. Niqué.

Et je pisse le sang.

« Quel langage vraiment ! »

« Quoi… »

« Il y a tellement d'expression plus belle, mais non, je pisse le sang. Tu ne connais rien de mieux ? Ah oui suis-je bête, tu as la capacité de réflexion d'une moule pas fraiche ! »

« Merci pour les moules. DONC, mon nez urine joyeusement une charmante dose d'hémoglobine se déversant à parcimonie sur le sol sale et poussiéreux de cette antre à rat alias cave. T'es contente Zola du tiroir ? »

« Tu fais chiez Hatchin. »

« Non madame. Tu fais déféquer, du verbe déféquer, je défèque tu défèques, il défèque … »

« Rappelle moi lorsque ta conversation ne tournera plus autour de pipi caca. »

« C'est toi qu'a commencé après tout. »

Je m'assoie sur un vieux carton.

« Bon… Ben maintenant tu fais quoi ? »

« J'attend que les pétales de l'autre tapette s'en aillent et que le petit monstre roux disparaisse pardi ! T'es moi ou bien ? »

« Je m'ennuie… »

« Ah non Shinjetsu, tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi ! J'en ai marre de m'occuper de sales gosses ! »

« T'as qu'à savoir dire non. Et au pire… »

« Et au pire grâce à mon ''meilleur'' ami, tous le gotei me voit danser sur Number One avec le slip d'un lieutenant visé sur le crâne comme le casque d'astroboy… Honnêtement, je préfère dix ans de torture douloureuse qu'une éternité d'humiliation… »

« Pourquoi dix ans ? »

« C'est simple Shinjetsu, le temps que la sale gosse alias Pumkin, ai ses seize ans, d'ici là, elle se sera calmé »

« T'oublie que dans la Soul Society on ne grandit pas aussi vite que dans le monde réel, regarde le capitaine Hitsugaya, il a l'air d'avoir onze ans et pourtant il est gamin depuis plusieurs décennies ! »

« Le nabot ? Ce qui veux dire que je vais me tartrer le baby sitting de ce petit monstre pendant des années ? »

« L'éternité de toute façon tu ne risques pas de savoir ce que c'est, vu comment t'es doué, au premier hollow qui se pointent un peut te coller dans la tombe. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? C'est ma fête ? Tu défoules ton manque d'activité sexuelle sur moi ou bien ? »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es plus pucelle que Jeanne d'Arc. Non. Mon problème à moi. C'est que depuis des jours, tu caches à tes sois-disant amis que je suis de type kido… ET en plus, tu ne passes même plus en SHIKAI ! »

…

Ah. Seulement pour ça ?

« SEULEMENT ? »

« Rôh, la ferme Shinjetsu. Là, tu m'ennuies. C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie de cette cave. »

« T'as rien pour t'occuper ? »

« Euh… »

*Fouille dans un sac*

Je viens de toucher un truc.

Ce truc, c'est… un membre de SATAN !

« C'est un livre quoi. »

« VADE RETRO SATANAS ! Ne me parle pas de _ça_ ! Les livres ça me fait peur ! »

« De quoi tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De… la pluie ? »

Shinjetsu soupire en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mon QI de batracien.

« Hatchin… ce n'est qu'un livre ! Il va pas te manger »

« Elle pensait ça aussi Marnie dans _Marnie et le livre ancestral_, mais résultat, elle a perdu tous ses copains ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une lopette. »

« Non. Je ne touche pas ce que je ne connais pas, nuance ! »

« Vraiment. Ce n'est qu'un livre, composé de papier et de carton, qui viennent d'arbres ! En plus tu ne sais même pas de quoi parle ce livre. »

Je lis. _Mémoire_… Le titre m'est singulièrement familier. Sachant que j'ai dû lire trois livres dans ma vie, sans compter les mangas, j'en déduis que c'est récent.

Oh mais c'est… oh mais c'est ! C'est le livre que le roi des pingouins avait dans sa chambre ! Il voulait le rapporter et je l'ai prit !

Comment je vais me faire déchirer par les fleurettes de Kinder Pinguin… Enterrez moi sans fleur ni couronne, ni levé de corps, je ne serais plus présentable.

« Je suis curieuse. »

QOUA ?

« Je voudrais voir ce qu'il y a dans ce livre, je crois savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Bah sans moi, pas question que je lise. »

« Ce n'est pas un livre à lire…. »

Il lui manque une case ? Livre =phrase. Phrase = mots. Mot = Lecture.

« Ce sont des mémoires. »

« Si ça parlait de Jardinage, j'aurais été étonné tout de même. Avec le titre pas du tout explicite… mémoire. »

« Ce sont les souvenirs de la Soul Society. Peut de gens peuvent lire ce genre de livre, c'est un honneur ! »

Sachant que j'ai pratiquement volé ce livre et que j'aime lire comme aller aux entraînements de la onzième, je ne sais pas si je suis flatté de cet ''honneur''.

« Allez, ouvre-le ! »

« Naaaaaaaaoooooooooooon ! Je ne lirais pas ce livre ! »

« C'est comme un film, je suis curieuse de voir de quel souvenir parle ce tome des mémoires. »

« C'est plusieurs tomes ? »

« Les évènements les plus marquant de la Soul Society sont consignés dans chaque fois un livre spécifique, pour qu'on sache exactement quoi chercher. »

« Si c'est comme un film, je veux mon pop-corn. Un film sans pop-corn c'est comme Rose sans Jack dans le _Titanic_. »

« Je t'en prie, Jack, va chercher ton maïs grillé, je ne dis pas cher de la peau de tes fesses quand tu croiseras Byakuya Kuchiki et ses pétales. »

« Bon. Réflexion faite. Non. Allez le film ! Ou qu'elle est la zapette ? »

« Crétin. Ouvre ce livre et commence à le feuilleter. »

« A vos ordres madame Shinjetsu ! »

« Baisse ta main, on est pas à l'armée ! Cesse d'être aux garde à vous pour te fiches de moi ! »

J'entrouvre le bouquin avec mille précaution pour ne pas me couper les doigts sur le paper of the death. Les pages sont vierges, toutes, puis au beau milieu du livre, il y a une sorte d'écran qui apparait.

_**Souvenir de Chôshiro Sasakibe, vice capitaine de la première division :**_

_Un homme sort d'un Garganta au dessus de la soul Society. Suivit d'un autre. Mais peut-on encore appeler le second un homme ? Il est en tout point semblable à un hollow, son masque lui mangeant la moitié du visage, son expression froide et sadique, les os recouvrant son plastron, une moue est gravée presque au coutelat sur ses traits. Sa pression spirituelle est telle qu'aucun shinigami de bas niveau ne la supporte et certains s'évanouissent, d'autres meurent ( ?) Ses long cheveux roux volent dans le vent, tandis qu'il lève son zanpakutô ( ?) et crie d'un air réjouit d'une voix gutturale aux accents mesquin :_

_-GETSUGA TENSHO !_

_Un éclair noir comme la nuit sort de son sabre et vient percuter violemment le sol, qui s'effrite et les particules s'envolent, un fossé noir et fumant remplace le dallage de pierre. Le premier homme parle au hollow (?) et celui-ci fonce vers le sol, certains shinigamis se battent contre le monstre, mais tous sont à terre en bien peu de temps. Enfin, deux capitaines apparaissent prêt aux combat, une jeune femme aux nattes droite, et un grand brun l'air froid. S'ensuit une lutte acharné._

_Les deux capitaines sont à terre. En sang. Et le monstre sourit, sur lui du sang. Leur sang. Pas une seule égratignure sur sa peau blanche, il n'a même pas l'air fatigué alors que les deux vaincus ne sont pas certains de se relever. Il avise un point droit devant lui. Et marche. Jusqu'à atteindre une petite silhouette brune tenant un nourrisson entre ses bras. La brune est une femme, elle pleure, alors que le monstre lève son arme pour pourfendre l'enfant et la mère d'un seule coup. Elle pleure, l'appelle et enfin le bébé se réveille. Le monstre lâche l'arme et regarde le bébé roux dans les bras de sa mère. Il tend la main vers le bébé avant de lâcher un cri inhumain de souffrance et de douleur. Se tenant la tête entre ses longs doigts maigres, il gémit et les os sur son visage explosent un à un. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki apparait alors. Fatigué, arasé, maigre comme jamais, blanc livide, malade. Il lève la tête vers la brune protégeant encore le bébé de ses bras et le roux l'enlace._

_La première personne accompagnant Ichigo apparait, lâche un sarcasme et dégaine. Les autres capitaines veulent intervenir, mais le roux s'interpose et détruit le brun sarcastique d'une pression sur sa gorge._

_Ses chaînes pendent encore à ses bras, il ne les enlèvera jamais, mais… il semble heureux._

_Fin du souvenir. _

_Désirez-vous répéter la lecture ?_

_Désirez-vous voir les sous-titres malentendant disponibles pour ce souvenir ?_

Bon on va s'arrêter là…

Maintenant, j'ai une certitude. Pumkin Kurosaki est bel et bien un petit monstre et le tient des gênes de son cher papa.. Mais vous savez quoi ? Cette nouvelle n'est pas très réjouissante.

Mis surtout la BIG question. Pourquoi Papy père fouettard, aka Yamamoto a accepté un mec hollow dans son gotei ? Il est en sous effectif ou bien ?

Affaire à suivre.

A défaut de Conan Edogawa, ce sera Hatchin Edogawa qui mènera l'enquête.


	17. Chapter 17

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Il y a une chose pire que la mort à mon avis :**

L'ennui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier aujourd'hui !

Je suis avec Ikkaku et Yumichika, assis près d'un des arbres de la onzième. Un bouteille de saké à moitié vide (ou pleine) entre nous trois. Et on s'ennuie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! Pitié, quelque chose pour me distraire !

« Et si je passais en Shikai ? J'ai trop envie de voir la tête de tes potes ! »

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooo oooooooooooooon. Pas question. »

Ou est ma PSP quand j'en ai besoin ?

« Qu'est-ce que tes jeux vidéos ont de plus que moi ? Moi ton fidèle Zanpakutô ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« OUI ! C'est quoi ? »

« Un interrupteur, Shinjetsu… Un interrupteur. »

Je lui ai cloué le bec pour un moment je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! dit Ikkaku.

-J'avoue, dit Yumichika.

J'hoche la tête avant de prendre une rasade de saké.

-Hatchin, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, me souffle mon brun ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'en es à plusieurs gorgée, hier t'en as bu presque autant et on t'a retrouvé avec un ananas coupé en deux en train de chercher Bob l'éponge…

-Ah…

« Hi hi hi. »

« La ferme, la moche ! »

Je rend dépité la gourde d'alcool avant de m'allonger dans l'herbe.

-On fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Un p'tit combat ? demande mon chauve ami.

-J'suis HS, laisse tomber.

-Tu ne t'occupes plus de la fille d'Ichigo et de Rukia, s'intéresse Yumichika.

Je sursaute. Je me rappelle très bien ce que j'ai vu deux jours plus tôt dans le livre, qui est toujours avec moi d'ailleurs, faute de temps pour le ramener. Non, vraiment papa, poil de carotte, il me fout vraiment les boules.

C'est compréhensible quand on le voit laminer tous le Gotei en quelque coups d'épée et sur le point d'assassiner sa femme et sa fille bébé sans le moindre remord.

-Euh non… Vous le connaissez bien Ichigo Kurosaki en fait ?

-Plutôt, depuis six, sept ans à peu près.

-Je me souviens quand ce gosse de quinze ans est arrivé dans la Soul Society avec comme seul mot à la bouche : sauver Rukia.

-Arrivé ? Quinze ans ? Six ans ? Kes-euh-cé ?

-Ichigo est un humain. Enfin, il l'était, m'explique Ikkaku. Rukia lui a prêté une part de ses pouvoirs il y a six ans, lorsqu'il était adolescent pour sauver sa famille je crois. Le transfert de pouvoir est interdit dans la Soul Society alors elle a été condamné à mort. Ichigo l'a sauvé.

-Et ensuite ? Comment il est devenu capitaine et Madame Kuchiki vice-capitaine ? Attend un peu, quinze plus six… il a VINGT ET UN ANS ?

-Ouaip' c'est le plus jeune capitaine de toute la Soul Society.

Poil de Carotte est plus jeune que moi, et pourtant je lui dois le respect, quelle douce ironie quand j'essaye d'expliquer à sa fille que c'est le plus vieux qui commande. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle pige que dalle, la gosse !

-Ikkaku, murmure Yumichika un pli sur le front.

Ikkaku et Yumichika, me regardent tour à tour et ce dernier à un reniflement. Bah quoi ? Je sens le pâté ?

-Donc ? Comment il est devenu capitaine ?

-Le vieux l'a voulu, point barre, a la ligne. C'est clair, claro ? Capisce ?

C'est bizarre cette impression que la discussion est terminé et que je suis invité gentiment à ne pas en savoir plus.

Mais c'est mal connaître le Hatchin !

-Donc, pourquoi le vieux a décidé de le faire capitaine alors qu'il transgressait les règles et qu'il est un humain ?

Surtout qu'il est humain. I'm SHOKED ! POKER FACE !

-T'es con ou t'as pas compris ? On est pas autorisé à t'en parler, la crevette !

-D'accord.

« Courageux mais pas téméraire, le Hatchin. Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une lopette comme toi dans toute la soul Society. »

« La ferme Shinjetsu. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu connais aux hommes ? T'es un Zanpakutô. Tu peux pas comprendre que là, j'opère un repli stratégique, pour ne pas me faire arranger le portrait. »

« Vas-y vu la gueule que tu te ramasses maintenant, ça peut pas être pire. »

On se sent soutenu avec une extension d'arme pareille… C'est dingue.

-Mais euh… vous le connaissez bien ? Ses pouvoirs et tous ça ?

Genre que le gars est capable de trucider tous les capitaines… Enfin, je dis ça je dis rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu l'aimes ou quoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis pas gay.

-Ah bon ? demande Yumichika avec un soupçon ( ?) de peine dans la voix.

-Bah non.

-C'est étonnant, étant donné que tu as un Zanpakutô femme.

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? Et d'ailleurs, comment tu le sais ?

-T'en parlais qu'en je suis venu te réveiller, tu parlais d'une sale conne de Zanpakutô.

« Sale conne ? Attend un peu petit batârd. La prochaine fois que tu mets les pieds dans ton monde intérieur je te rends énuque ! »

Ah ben, je pense que je vais pas y mettre les pieds avant un booooooooooon bout de temps.

-Et alors ? Si l'entité de mon arme est de forme féminine, ça ne veux rien dire ! Regarde, le capitaine pervers… euh…

-Kyorakû ?

-Ouai, Kyorakû, son zanpakutô, il parait que c'est une femme.

-C'est une partie de sa personnalité, il est comme ça Kyorakû. Il aime la délicatesse, et la classe. Toi avec un Zanpakutô femme tu es…

-Si tu dis que je suis efféminé, je t'étripe.

-Et pourtant tu l'es mon cochon.

Oh bordel de nouille… Cette voix. Zaraki Kenpachi.

-hum… Bonjour… c-c-capitaine Kem-k-k-kenpachi…

-Bonjour le mioche. Un p'tit combat ?

Il a un sourire sadique. C'est bon, il va me bouffer.

« T'es con, il est pas cannibale. »

« Il a pas encore prouvé le contraire, Godzilla ! »

-Euh, merci. C'est gentil, mais je comment dire… suis pas intéressé.

-Pff, gonzesse.

« Allez bas-toi ! En shikai, je l'éclate ce minable ! Allez Hatchin ! »

« Pas. Question. Que. Je. Montre. Mon. Shikai. A. Kenpachi. Compris ? »

-Je suis pas une gonzesse, je tiens juste à la vie.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es une femmelette. Un combat, dit-il en tendant son épée vers moi avec un sourire digne de Saw.

-Help ! je crie à Ikkaku et Yumichika.

…

Ils sont partis ? Oh les sal***** ! (CENSURE arrête d'effacer mes injures !)

« Tu t'auto-censure, petit crétin. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT. »

Il lance son sabre vers moi. Je l'évite de peu. Et cours. SUPER VITE (?)

J'ai appris le shunpo…

Mais c'est génial !

« C'est pas étonnant vu le nombre de fois que tu sprint comme une pucelle poursuivie par des violeurs »

-Reviens, mon cochon ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Oh la ferme vous deux. Re-shunpo.

… Pourquoi, je reste cloué au sol en ayant l'air de faire du moon-walk alors que j'ai un bœuf d'une demi tonne qui me fonce dessus avec son sabre en l'air, l'air de me prendre pour une piniata ?

J'arrive plus le shunpo.

Courir.

-BOUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PITIE KAMI-SAMA !

« C'est pas toi qui disais que tu crevais d'ennui ? Là t'auras une bonne raison de crever ! »

« Shinjetsu… La ferme ! »

« Si t'étais passé en Shikai, on en serait pas là.


	18. Chapter 18

Kikou, ça fait un peu de temps que j'ai pas tappé la causette, non ? Alors d'abord, je voudrais humblement vous remercier pour les 41 reviews de P&H, je suis super méga contente ! Ensuite, comme en ce moment je suis un peu débordée avec mes devoirs d'arts qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, car je suis un peu perfectionniste sur les bords ^^' je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires, mais je les lis, ils me font chaud à mon petit coeur de pierre ^^' Merci à Drack Pquerette-san, Yukata, Neko Deco, Kamikaze... je crois que j'ai oublié personne... Sinon, vous avez humblement le droit de me flageler !

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Hatchin mène l'enquête !**

_Bonjour ! Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, je suis humain et je viens sauver ma copine ! Je peux me battre contre vous vous savez ? Je nique tous leGotei, mais no blem' ! Ah tiens, la copine, je vais me marier avec… Et lui faire un gosse tiens. Ça m'occupera le Week end. Tiens. Comme on est une petite famille, je pourrais pas devenir capitaine ? Allez, sinon je vous explose tous._

C'est quelque chose comme ça. A mon avis… Enfin, si ça s'en rapproche trop, je vais commencer à flipper.

Il faut que j'aille voir, une personne bien spécifique. Maîtresse du ragot et du potin.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

« La vache à lait ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

« Je suis en enquête, s'il te plait, Watson, tu le boucles. »

« Pourquoi, je dois être Watson ? Je veux être Irene Adler ! Elle est beaucoup plus cool. »

« Non. C'est moi Sherlock et Sherlock est amoureux d'Irène, et je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de toi Shinjetsu. »

« Encore heureux, si t'étais amoureux de toi-même, tu serais devenu bien prétentieux. »

Les Zanpakutô ce n'est pas hermaphrodites ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois petit con ? Je suis une femme vise toi bien ça dans le crâne jusqu'aux-»

Merci pour cette charmante leçon d'anatomie masculine, on repassera.

-Matsumoto !

Sourire Innocent. Triple sourire innocent.

-Ah Hatchin ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai plein de graphismes à te faire faire !

-Mais euh.

-Pas de discussion, allez dans un bureau, que tu nous finisses la page avant de l'envoyer à la reprographie.

-Mais euh.

-Tch-tch ! Tu dois faire des caricatures du commandant pour la dernière réforme contre l'association des femmes shinigami. Ce… va comprendre ce qui arrive lorsqu'on refuse la liberté d'expression et d'association aux femmes du Gotei. Il va s'en mordre les doigts ! Mouhahaha ! Je jure qu'il va regretter cette réforme !

C'est bizarre, cette impression que si je fais ce que me dis Rangiku, tous va encore me retomber dessus…

-Je voulais te demander si…

-Plus tard ! Aller au travail, ensuite je répondrais à toutes tes questions !

-Mais j'ai pas le temps !

-Je serais me montrer généreuse.

Sourire, pas du toute innocent. Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout innocent.

« Le soleil, n'est pas la seule chose que se lève le matin ! » ricane Shinjetsu avec malice.

Je baisse les yeux. Ah oui. En effet. Heureusement que le Shikakushô est ample.

-Bon, je soupire. D'accord, je les fais, ensuite, t'as intérêt à me répondre !

-Génial, merci Hatchin !

Elle me conduit vers… un cagibi avec de l'encre déjà prête et une petite pile de papier et des photos dans un dossier.

-Hatchin-chi !

-Encore toi ?

Pumkin Kurosaki, encore et toujours.

-Oui, sourit Matsumoto, la petite voulait te voir, je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais, mais bon. Au moins, elle s'occupe.

-Je veux aider Chi-chi à faire des dessins.

-Va regarder Babar plutôt.

-Bon, je vous laisse, hein ! Tu me dis quand t'as fini.

Rangiku me pousse dans la pièce avec une plume dans les mains et ferme la porte à clef.

Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer.

Loupé.

-MATSUMOTO ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE JE SUIS CLAUSTROPHOBE ! EN PLUS TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? C'EST UN CAGIBI ! MÊME DANS LES GOULAGS LES CONDITIONS DE TRAVAIL SONT PAS AUSSI HORRIBLE !

-Plus vite t'auras fini ces caricatures, plus vite tu sortiras, maintenant bosse au lieu de me parler de pâtisserie.

? What the fuck ?

-Hatchin-chi ? C'est russe les goulags ? C'est comme des bonbons, non ?

Ah je vois. Les deux pensent que le Goulag se mange… Vu comme ça.

JE VEUX SORTIR !

« Alors bosse, c'est pas comme si c'était des rapports ! C'est ce que tu préfères le plus ! »

« T'emmerder ? »

« Non, je parle de dessiner, crétin ! Tu lui fais ce stupide dessin et ensuite on est libre comme l'air.

-Hatchin-chi ? Je m'ennuie !

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que ta vache à lait à prit cette gamine uniquement pour que tu sois sous pression et que tu finisses dans les temps qu'elle s'est fixé. »

Le pire, c'est que mon frigo de Zanpakutô, a sûrement raison.

-La gosse, voilà un papier, tu fais des origamis et tu laisses les grands bosser d'accord ?

Surtout ne pas s'énerver, maintenant qu'on sait que Papa Roquet(rouquin) est capable de vous lapider simplement quand l'envie lui prend…

« Travaille petit glandeur ! »

Pas envie.

« Fumiste ! »

Merci.

« Pssst »

Arrête, tu sais que ce bruit me donne envie de faire pipi ! …

Oh merde.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

« De l'eau qui coule… »

C'est bon je bosse ! Penche toi sur le dessin !

« Oh… une cascade, une divine cascade qui coule… oh que c'est bon, une cascade d'eau pure et _ruisselante !_ »

Boule Quilès ? Nobody ? Pas de toilette… Bon, je vois.

Première photo. C'est un bout de barbe blanche… deuxième bout, un pied…, troisième un crâne avec un x en cicatrice. En fait c'est une grande photo qui a été déchirée ! Il faut que je remette les morceaux biens pour pouvoir dessiner Yamamoto.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

« Trois quarts d'heure tu veux dire ! »

Bref, j'ai assemblé presque tous les morceaux. Sauf qu'il en manque un. Déjà que sur cette photo papy n'est pas habillé, mais alors pas du tout, il manque le string. Mes pauvres yeux. Un bout de ficelle violette dépasse pour venir se loger sur sa hanche ridée à souhait. Putain de bordel de nouille, j'espère que c'est un photomontage.

« S'ils t'ont demandés de dessiner ce truc, c'est pas après avoir passé plusieurs heures de montage informatique dessus, si tu veux mon avis, cette photo déchirée est interdite, d'où le fait de t'enfermer dans un cagibi pour la voir et l'assembler. D'autant plus que la poupée barbie avait l'air d'humeur revancharde, et je parie qu'elle a prit cette photo à son insu »

Mais c'est qu'en fait, tu n'es pas si conne Shinjetsu.

« Pssssssssssssst ! »

D'accord, arrête ce bruit, où ma vessie ne répond plus de rien.

Bon. Maintenant, dans ce puzzle, interdit au moins de dix huit ans, il y a une pièce qui manque, tans pis, je vais faire sans.

-Hatchin-chi ! Regarde ! J'ai fais un zoli s'oiseau !

La petite pose sur la table, un cygne en origami, le papier est rose… rose comme le string de Yamamoto.

Je le sens très très mal ce coup là. Je déplie le papier.

-Eh mon oiseau !

Oh my god. J'ai donné en origami à la fille d'un capitaine, une image de string de vieux monsieur alias Commandant Capitaine. Dans le genrePedobear en puissance, je me tiens là.

-Pas d'oiseau, confisqué !

-Mais t'es méchant !

-Laisse moi travailler qu'on sorte de ce cagibi !

-Tu veux sortir ?

-Bah oui !

-Facile, suffit de demander Chin-chi.

Pumkin s'accroupit sur le sol. Et se concentre.

-Tu te prends pour un Pokémon ou quoi ? Tu te la joues Pikachu et lance une attaque tonnerre ?

-Chut !

-C'est ça, Pikkatc-

BRAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

On vient de défoncer le mur, il y a un gros trou en forme de Kenpachi dans le mur. Et devant moi, Kenpachi plein de plâtre du mur mais avec un sourire dément.

-tchu ?

-Tonton Kenpachi ? Tu m'as trouvé ! Ouai ! Je t'ai fais détecter mon reiatsu, t'as vu !

-Coucou la gosse, dit la voix de mes pires cauchemars. Coucou mon cochon, besoin d'aide ?

-Euh non merci.

-Oh Keni ! Hachin ! On le prend avec nous ! s'exclame Yachiru en applaudissant toute seule.

-Mon nom c'est HaTchin ! je m'écrie.

-D'accord Hachin.

-Euh, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, maintenant que le trou est fait, je peux sortir.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi sur une Rangiku joyeuse et sur un nabot à cheveux décolorés qui gèle la pièce du regard. Vous voyez Spike dans_Buffy contre les Vampires_ ? Pareil, trop d'eau oxygéné ça ne réussit pas au cerveau et sa vingt-quatrième veine frontale est sur le point d'éclater. J'ai le choix entre mon capitaine qui veut me faire la peau mais que j'arrive à semer, et ce mini Spike qui est sur le point de passer enBankai pour arracher les orbites de la première personne lui passant sous le coude.

Kenpachi, je vous aime !

-D'accord, de l'aide c'est pas de refus !

-Alors c'est partit mon kiki !

Il me prend sous le coude, Pumkin monte sur ma tête, Yachiru plante ses ongles dans mon pauvre cou et il saute j'ai le vertige et le mal des transports.

Ma vie est un enfer, et je ne sais pas à qui je le dois.

« Peut être à ta connerie naturelle. »


	19. Chapter 19

Hé hé, après plusieurs semaines d'abscence, me revoilou ! J'ai été un peu -beaucoup- malade ces temps derniers... eh eh, et euh voilà... ça ne justifie rien. J'accepte les tomates les lynchages et le reviews :P

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Il était une fois, un paumé, une poupée, un bonbon et un punk à grelos.**

Je peux affirmer dans toute ma vie, que j'en ai connu des tarés. Des hippies, des psychopathes en puissance, des dépressifs de la page Faceb**k , des mecs qui attendent toutes les nuit que la martiens vienne leur coller un gosse comme dans les _Sims 2_.

Mais aucun, je dis bien aucun à ma connaissance ne rivalise avec Kenpachi Zaraki.

Quand il est assit droit comme un i devant les quartiers de sa division avec un grand sourire débile sur le visage, en train d'aiguiser son Zanpakutô sur la charpente avec Yachiru Kusajichi qui s'empiffre de bonbons l'air joyeux, je peux dire que ça vous colle les foies. Et moi, je suis assis à côté de lui, Pumkin Kurosaki sur les genoux, légèrement tenu en otage.

Je me gratte le nez.

*KLIIGR ! Une épée est à deux doigts de m'énucléer.

-Hey ! La gamine, tu fais quoi ?

-Je me gratte le nez.

-Pfft, bouge plus ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Dixit le mec qui attend comme une pucelle sous la pluie son amoureux transit. Enfin, là puceau, pas prouvé, la pluie, bah fait beau… et l'amoureux transit…

Eh bien.

Si je vous dis roux, grand, et il me fait depuis récemment, peur, un peu peur.

« Ichigo Kurosaki ? »

« Bingo ! Monsieur Kenpachi veut jouer avec lui, et moi je suis coincé avec la gosse de la fraise en train de piquer un roupillon sur mes genoux, une épée sous la gorge et une fillette énervante qui me colle les papiers de ses caramels sur le crâne. »

« Ah. J'ai rien loupé, quoi, j'ai le temps de refaire une petite sieste. »

« Shinjetsu ! »

« *baille* »

Je me sens toujours soutenu dans ce cas-là.

Pourquoi, mais enfin, pourquoi bon sang de bon dieu de foi je suis toujours dans les plans les plus foireux ?

« Creuse, un jour on finira par t'appeler la guigne. »

« C'était rhétorique, Shinjetsu, retourne dormir. »

-Capitaine Kenpachi ?

-Ouai ! Ques-tu m'veux ?

-Je me demandais, combien de temps, je vais être obligé de rester là ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se pointe ! Il s'ra bien obligé pour ramener sa pige !

-Et si c'est Rukia Kuchiki qui vient ?

-Alors je te prends en otage et je dis que je te tues si Ichigo viens pas.

-Ah oui, génial comme plan, ce serait encore mieux, s'il n'y avait pas MOI, dedans.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait le plan Hachin-hachin ! s'écrie Yachiru. T'as vu comme tout est bien arrangé ? Il est parfait mon plan Ichi sera obligé de se battre avec Keni !

- Ca je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

-Mais si Ichi va venir ! Il est tard, regard Puky est déjà fatigué qu'elle s'est endormie !

-Cela s'appelle une sieste, c'est ce que le capitaine Kyoraku fait à longueur de journée.

Comme mon zanpakutô d'ailleurs.

« Non mais vas-y t'gêne pas d'casser du sucre sur mon dos ? Ingrat, tu me dois la vie à plein de reprise. »

« Sauf que si mon cher capitaine apprend que t'es de type kido, me sauver la vie ne servira à rien, puisqu'il va me tuer. »

« Pfff. »

-Ichi arrive, Kenpachi !

-Comment tu peux le dire ? On sent pas son reiatsu ? je lui demande.

-Baka ! Il est d'un niveau trop haut pour qu'on le ressente. Non, ce que j'ai senti c'est son odeur. Ca sent la fraise !

-Il sent la fraise ?

Vachement viril.

-Ouaip, l'association des femmes Shinigamis a décidé de parfumer même s'il était pas d'accord du tout, tous ses vêtements pour aller avec son nom ! C'est génial comme idée, en plus Ken-chan le trouve facilement.

Me balader toute la sainte journée avec un parfum de Poly-pocket, non honnêtement, je pense que ça n'a jamais été dans mes prérogatives.

-ICHIGO !

Mes tympans. Enième éditions.

-Kenpachi, dit le rouquin en s'approchant l'air pas rassuré. Tu n'as pas vu Pumkin ? Matsumoto l'avait avec elle tout à l'heure, mais tous ce qu'i la dixième c'est Toshirô qui est sur le point de faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

-Ouai, Ichigo, c'est moi qui l'ai.

Monsieur pointu me pointe qui tiens pas rassuré pour mille yens, la môme en train de baver allègrement sur mon uniforme.

-Ah, je vais la récupérer.

Ichigo s'avance.

-Non ! Avant un combat !

-Non merci.

-Un combat !

-J'ai pas le temps et surtout pas envie.

-Allez fait pas ta mauviette !

Avec toute sa fureur, Kenpachi fonce vers lui avec son épée.

-Non, merci je t'ai dis, répond las et blasé, le roux… qui attrape avec ses mains la lame de mon capitaine.

Ce dernier est stoppé dans son élan et sur le point d'aller faire coucou au sol, mais se retient de justesse.

-Je veux me battre Ichigo !

-Pas moi, j'aimerais ramener Pumkin et rentrer. Alors t'es gentil t'arrêtes, tu m'énerves.

-Si tu te bats pas avec moi, je défonce ce shinigami, dit Kenpachi en me désignant.

Et merde, je le sens vraiment mal.

-Et alors ? Je ne le connais pas.

Merci le taicho de mes deux.

-Je le degzingue avec la gosse, je veux ma revanche, celle que tu me dois depuis six ans !

-Justement, plus tard.

Shunpo pour arriver jusqu'à sa fille, intercepté par Kenpachi.

-Allez vas-y Keni !

-Stop ! commence à s'énerver Kurosaki.

-Je vais te battre !

-J'ai dis, _non_.

Capitaine Kurosaki arrête, la lame de Kenpachi, et de l'autre côté, son bras va frapper un mur qui passait inopinément par là. Le mur à compris la leçon. Il n'y a plus de mur. Juste de la poussière de plâtre sur un rayon de vingt-cinq mètres.

Lentement, Kurosaki relâche son bras, la tête baissée, il s'avance vers moi.

IL VA M'BOUFFER !

« Il vient chercher sa gamine pauvre crétin congestionné des alpes. »

« T'as tout vu ? T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Bah oui, je suis toi, impressionnant. »

Sans dégainer son épée… Je dois rire ou en pleurer ?

-Pumkin.

La petite qui dort comme une bienheureuse, se réveille.

-Papa ! T'as vu tonton ?

-Oui. On y va ?

-Ouai ! A la maison.

Il la prend dans ses bras, sous le regard boudeur de Yachiru et énervé de Kenpachi.

-Dis papa, il y avait pas un mur, juste ici ?

-Ehem…

-A charge de revanche ! gronde Zaraki Kenpachi en rengainant son sabre et pied-au-cultant un caillou.

-Ouai…

Disparition en shunpo de deux rouquins.

Maintenant, je connais cette puissance effrayante et dissimulée que renferme Kurosaki Ichigo, il faut que je continue à creuser tous ça.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello every bodyyyyyyyy ! Je ne suis pas in late ! in blatte ! Ah ah, c'était la Blague Nulle du Jour !

Bref *lit ses notes très concentrée* je vais en profiter pour répondre aux reviewnounettes :

Merci à **Pquerette-san** pour son commentaire, ainsi qu'à Kamikaze... D'ailleurs j'adore vos deux surnoms, il sont classe :) une faute de frappe pour la première (?) et un dieu du vent... Kami =dieu et Kaze = vent, non ? Classe

Phantom Claire : Merci de ton loooong commentaire... Oui hatchin devrait arrêter de farfouiller il va s'en mordre les doigts, mais il n'apprend rien dans ce chapitre :/ dommage. Je compte l'arc des Quincy, dans le dernier arc de la fic, The Thousand Years War, mais pas les Fullbringer :° Papa Isshin arrivera... bientôt, bientôt, dans le deuxième arc. Pumkin est bien le seul enfant d'ichirukiki. Pour plus d'info je te conseille de lire Fusion mon suuuuper -prend l'accent de franky dans one piece- long OS car mon ordinateur ramait trop pour que je risque de tous perdre en envoyant pas tous d'un coup :)

A+

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**La vie en rose… c'est vrai que lorsqu'on a de la merde dans les yeux, on y croit…**

-Ramenez la petite avant cinq heures pour son cours de Nihon Buyô*. C'est compris jeune filou ? crache la mère Meikyuu comme un dragon.

Hiriko hocha la tête en prenant Pumkin dans les bras.

Moi, je suis sur ses talons. Aujourd'hui, je m'ennuyais. Manque de peau, c'est le jour où il doit garder la petite.

Résultat, voilà un bien étrange trio qui s'avance dans les rues du Seireitei, avec Hiriko qui se prend pour un cheval, car la môme utilise ses cheveux gras et filasses comme rennes pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre… et moi pauvre menteur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec cette gamine que tu ne peux pas supporter ! »

« Bonne question. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour m'occuper. Sinon, Matsumoto serait venue me chercher pour que je finisse de dessiner Yamamoto en slip. Et cette option, je préfèrerais l'éviter… »

« Je te comprend brrrr. »

J'en ai encore la chaire de poule.

-Alors Hatchin-chi et le grand monsieur spaghetti ? On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Hiriko pleure devant son surnom.

-On t'emmène à l'école.

-Alors on va faire une devinette… D'acc Chin-chi ? A quoi ça sert que j'aille à l'école alors que je sais compter, lire et écrire et que je veux être une grande guerrière, comme papa et Maman ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir écrire.

-Si pour écrire, les rapports.

-Ah non, ça ! J'ai trouvé, c'est toi qui écriras mes rapports plus tard !

-C'est ça. Et les zanpakutô tapent la causette, répond Hiriko.

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-C'est un très mauvais exemple.

-Sans doute. Bon on l'emmène à l'école ou pas ?

-Je sais pas, tu comptais faire quoi ?

-Dormir.

-T'as pas changé Hatchin !

« En vérité, tu comptais te cacher dans une cave, jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi, Yumichika et Ikkaku aillent remplir leur rapport quotidien. »

« Si t'étais une sonnette, Shinjetsu, tu rendrais dingue la porte ! »

« Hein ? »

« Quand on t'a pas sonné, tu parles pas, point barre ! »

-Alors ? Vous m'emmenez à l'école ou pas ? Je promets d'être gentille.

-On pourrait être gentil et lui épargner la torture quotidienne d'une durée de six heure qu'est l'école primaire, non ? demande Hiriko.

-J'ai jamais dis que j'étais gentil !

J'ai très envie d'être sadique en fait.

-S'il te plai-euh !

-Tes sourires de chien battu, je n'y crois plus sale comédienne.

Elle tourne la tête en boudant.

« Oh merde ! »

Quoi encore Shinjetsu ?

« C'est la cata d'un coup ! »

Comment ça la cata ?

« C'est de ta faute ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu nous piques une crise d'un coup espèce d'hystéro ?

« File dans notre monde intérieur, tu vas voir. »

Déjà, c'est _mon_ monde intérieur, toi tu squattes point barre, qu'on se le dise !

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER AU PLUS FIN, GROUILLE TOI C'EST LA MEGA CATA ! »

Je le sens mal, mais alors très mal.

-Hiriko. Il faut qu'on s'arrête deux minutes, il y a le pokémon là-haut que recommence à faire des siennes, je dis en pointant mon crâne.

« POKEMON ? TU ME COMPARES A CE TRUC ALORS QUE LA SITUATION EST GRAVE ? »

Il commence à larmoyer.

-T'es vraiment cruel, tu sais bien que j'ai pas encore découvert mon Zanpakutô et toi tu me bassines avec le tiens.

« Dépêche ! »

-Vraiment tu es horrible !

-Pourquoi tu as fait pleurer monsieur spaghetti, Hatchin-chi ? T'es vilain pas beau !

« Mollusque ramène tes fesses ! »

-SALE SADIQUE !

-Vilain Hatchin-chi !

-STOP ! LA FERME TOUS LE MONDE. C'EST CLAIR ? ASSIS.

Shinjetsu s'assied, suivit d'Hiriko et de Pumkin est déjà assise sur sa tête.

Je sens un pouvoir dominant jouissif et soudain entre mes mains. Mouhaha

-Bien. Maintenant, tu restes là avec la petite, le temps que je vois ce que le Pikachu me veut. Compris ?

-Hm hm.

«GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUILLE ! »

Je pose mes fesses sur le sol et plante mon épée dans la terre, avant de plonger.

Plonger ?

« Voilà crétin pourquoi c'est la crise ! »

Il n'y a plus cette feuille blanche se déroulant à l'infini, mon monde intérieur est devenu une gigantesque mer d'eau noire…. On dirait de l'encre.

« T'as le temps pour les contemplations de Baudelaire toi ? Répare la connerie que tu as causé ! Et vite ! »

Je vois Shinjetsu pataugeant joyeusement dans l'encre jusqu'au mollet, ses lunettes sont tombées et son chignon strict défait. Elle a l'air furieuse et terrifié.

-Déjà je peux dire un truc.

« Ah bon quoi ? »

-Mon monde intérieur ne se poursuit pas à l'infini. Car si l'eau réussit à monter, c'est que forcément il y a une paroi. Donc logiquement, un jour lorsque tu me courseras encore, je finirais par attendre le bout de la feuille de papier.

« ARG. Tu vas me tuer un de ces quatre. Tu crois que c'est le moment pour formuler ce genre d'hypothèse méta-physique ? »

-Euh… ouai. Il y a de l'encre, tans pis. Trouve l'évacuation et écope, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

« Tu es mon maître aide-moi ! »

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a de l'encre qui monte dans mon monde ! Attend j'ai une idée.

« Laquelle ? »

-Tu crois que si je récupère dans des jerrycans, l'encre et que je la revend au Gotei, je pourrais devenir riche ?

« HATCHIN. »

-Bon. Depuis combien de temps ça monte ?

« Depuis que tu as pris cette gosse avec toi, que tu parlais de toi avec ton ami. Fais quelque chose, l'encre c'est très urticaires ! »

-Oh c'est bon la minette, tu vas pas me gonfler longtemps. Bon, faut que je me souvienne. Et si c'était la gosse l'origine de cette montée noire ?

Il y a de l'encre qui monte, forme une boule, puis une croix qui clignotte avant d'exploser et de se disperser. J'en déduis que non. Non ce n'est pas Pumkin. Alors c'est qui ? Ou quoi ?

-Attend ! J'ai une idée !

Shinjetsu relève la tête avec espoir.

« C'est quoi ? Tu penses savoir ce que c'est ? Dis ! »

-T'as tes règles ?

« CRETIN ! T'insinue que durant mes cycles menstruels, je pisse de l'encre ? »

-Je sais pas ! Je n'y connais rien en vie et mœurs d'arme ! J'ignore pourquoi l'encre monte dans mon monde, moi !

J'ai du noir jusqu'au fesses. Et ça continue de monter. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver englué !

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe. Ne pas paniquer.

Une bulle d'encre monte et à une hauteur de vingt centimètre de la marre noire, écrit : menteur.

Je suis pas en train de me faire traiter de menteur par mon subconscient ?

« J'AI COMPRIS ! »

-Je suis à côté de toi, pas la peine de hurler !

« Ton subconscient se venge de nous deux. Parce que tu as menti et que moi, de par mon nom et mon pouvoir, je ne t'ai pas arrêté. »

-Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas mentit.

« Mais depuis le début, tu caches mes pouvoirs à tous le monde, et ce matin tu as dis que t'étais un menteur, tu as accepté d'être un menteur. Et moi je n'ai pas relevé. »

-Donc c'est TA faute !

« C'est toi le menteur ! »

-C'est toi mon zanpakutô.

« Bref. Je suis désolée. »

-…

« C'EST LA QUE TU ES CENSE DIRE MOI AUSSI PETIT CON ! »

Mes pauvres tympans.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Sans rancune ?

« Pff »

-Eh regarde, l'encre baisse ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est cool !

« Tu as accepté d'être un sale hypocrite, c'est tout. »

-Je ne suis pas hypocrite. Sabre kido + onzième division + Zaraki Kenpachi = mort de Hatchin Edogawa. C'est un calcul simple.

« Un jour, il faudra leur dire, tu sais ? »

-Il y a beaucoup de jours, je choisirais le jour. En attendant aide moi.

Je me baisse, Shinjetsu me regarde avec un air surprit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-C'est pourtant évident, je récupère l'encre pour la revendre, le Seireitei est en pénurie, t'imagines pas le blé que je vais me faire !

« BAKA ! Baffe intersidérale et coup de pied de la vérité ! »

*Sblaf* *Bong*

Un pokémon m'a envoyé vers d'autres cieux !

*Danse traditionnelle Japonaise.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey yeah yeah yeah ! Sur ma peau j'ai signé mes promesses gravée à fleur de mots mes serments de jeunesse, sur ma peau rien ne s'efface et même si tout bascule je jure d'embrasser mes promesses où d'y laisser ma peau !

Eh eh, Sur ma peau, 1789 les amants de la bastille.

ça vient faire quoi là ? Bonne question.

Je vous remercie toutes de me suivre cela m'enchante :)

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Petit prince…de Lu ? **

-Hey ? Hey ?

Soit on me secoue, soit Shinjetsu avec son méga coup de patte m'a envoyé finir dans une centrifugeuse. En tous ça, j'ai mal au cœur !

-J'AI UN ZANPAKUTÔ DE TYPES KIDO !

-Ravie de l'apprendre, dit cyniquement la personne qui m'a réveillé.

C'est une femme, plutôt petite, plate comme un limande, avec deux tresses derrière la tête. Et surtout… un Haori de capitaine.

On est doué ou on ne l'est pas. Pour croiser tous les hauts gradés de la Soul Society, j'ai dû avoir un don, ou je ne sais quoi.

-Euh bonjour…

-Que faisais-tu au milieu de la voix publique, allongé ? Tu gênes le passage.

-Excusez-moi madame, (j'ai vaguement l'impression d'être un gamin en l'appelant comme ça) j'avais, un problème avec mon Zanpakutô.

-Hatchinchichi ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? Merci madame Soi-fon !

La capitaine hoche la tête un peu crispé, et lance un ordre inaudible à ses ninjas. J'ai donc affaire à la capitaine de la deuxième, connue pour les exécutions sommaires…

Bong !

Pumkin m'a encore sauté dessus.

-Tu dors tous le temps Hatchin-chi ! Je vais demander à Tonton Ken-chan de te laisser dormir plus le soir !

« C'est mignon, cette petite t'adore ! »

« La paix ! Ouvre un dico, c'est bien comme mot »

-Arrête de me tirer les cheveux, petite peste ! Il est où Hiriko ?

-Monsieur Spaghetti ? Il est partit tout à l'heure chercher de l'eau pour te réveiller.

-En gros, il ne reviendra jamais, quoi.

-Ca je ne sais pas Chin-chi !

Elle recommence à me tirer les cheveux.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

Un des gardes ninja s'interpose pour empêcher Pumkin de continuer :

-Princesse, ne faîtes…

Il s'arrête, gelé par le regard de la commandante des espions et va se cacher derrière ses copains.

Je sais que c'est une fille de capitaine et vice-capitaine, mais de là à l'appeler princesse… Il y a des limites, ou tous le Seireitei est gaga de cette môme ?

-On va voir Yachiru, maintenant ! s'écrie la petite sans faire attention à son surnom.

-C'est pas moi qui doit m'occuper de toi !

-Si monsieur Spaghetti ne revient pas, c'est à toi de le faire puisque mamie Meikyuu t'as vu en partant ce matin.

Je soupire et la capitaine me regarde bizarrement. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle tourne le dos et semble sur le point de faire sa fête au shinigami ninja qui a parlé tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi une telle réaction pour avoir appelé une gosse princesse ? Elle est jalouse ou bien ? Sachant, vu le regard qu'elle lançait à Pumkin qu'elle avait pas l'air de l'aimer.

« Princesse, ce n'est pas anodin comme titre. Il n'y a que les nobles qui se nomment ainsi. »

« Kurosaki ce n'est pas noble. Kuchiki, oui, mais elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Aucun raison de l'appeler princesse. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un lolicon. C'est-à-dire un vieux attiré par les petites filles »

« Hum… »

« Bref, je te laisse mener l'enquête, moi je me débarrasse de ce petit monstre.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, entra dans la chambre d'Hatchin Edogawa sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire chanter le garçon. Si il arrivait à faire chanter Hatchin, il pourrait lui refiler toutes les corvées. Comme Rangiku avait perdue la vidéo de sa danse hideuse et improvisée sur les tables du DrinkinSpirit, il fallait qu'il trouve par lui-même. Le cinquième siège soupira et se massa les tempes pour chercher dans le désordre ambiant quelque chose digne d'être utilisable contre la recrue… Pas de petite amie, aucune conquête… a croire que ce garçon était gay ma parole. Yumichika se dit qu'il pouvait le faire chanter avec ça. Il devait d'abord trouver une preuve plus ou moins tangible. Un journal intime, ou bien…

Il tomba sur un livre, baptisé Mémoire. Surprit, le guerrier brun l'ouvrit et visionna son contenu pendant deux minutes avant de refermer rapidement l'ouvrage. Si Hatchin Edogawa avait en possession ce livre et qu'il en avait vu le contenu, alors il était soit temps de se débarrasser de lui, soit temps de lui expliquer. Sinon, il pourrait bien croire à des choses erronées qui mettraient le Seireitei, sans dessus dessous !


	22. Chapter 22

Eh eh ! Me revoilou ! Désolé de ce petit délais... voici le chapitre 22 ! Et il est loooong ! très loooong ! Certains chapitres auront ce gabarit là, pour une certaine raison ;) je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

PS : je suis en train (enfin bien partie pour finir) d'écrire une fic one piece sur Dracule MihawkxOC... si il y en a que ça intéresse, vous savez sur quel fandom me trouver après ça :)

* * *

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Le livre de la Jungle (d'emmerdes)**

-J'en ai marre, maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ligoté sur cette chaise !

Pour comprendre, la prod' vous propose de revenir quelques minutes en arrière.

FLASH BACK :

Hatchin Edogawa est dans son bain en train de se laver. Il frotte, frotte, les bulles de savons éclatent autour de lui, soudain, quand une bulle de savon éclate, il y a un bruissement dans l'eau et une tête en forme de bulle sort de l'eau savonneuse.

-Ikkaku ?

-Ouai mon pote !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bain ! Je suis à poil bordel !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien de bien intéressant à montrer, dit une autre voix émergeant de l'eau chaude.

-Yu…Yumichika ?

-En effet.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma salle de bain ? Bande de pervers !

-On est venu t'enlever.

-Quoi ?

-La ferme !

« Oh un sac sur mon visage, il me recouvre le visage et soudain je ne vois plus rien ! » se dit Hatchin.

Dix minutes plus tard :

Yumichika et Ikkaku ouvrirent le sac et sortirent un jeune garçon en tenue d'Adam et plein de savon, l'air d'avoir vaguement le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause du trajet.

Le garçon leva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Histugaya, Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai ainsi que ses deux kidnappeurs, aucun avait l'air commode et le regardait comme s'ils allaient le manger.

-Je peux donc savoir ce que je fais là ?

-La ferme !

Le nabot s'avance et sort quelque chose de son Haori, son épée ? Il va me tuer ? Bizutage ? J'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la tournure que prends ce ''bizutage''

-Hatchin Edogawa, c'est cela ? Tu as été escorté… commence le nain blanc.

-Si par escorté vous voulez dire enlevé par deux pervers louches, à poil je comprends votre dico.

-Bref, vous avez été _escorté_…

-Bordel de nouille, je peux avoir une serviette ?

« Popol n'aime pas les courants d'airs ? »

« La ferme Shinjetsu. »

La veine du nabot éclate :

-_Maintenant, tu la boucles et tu me laisses finir, c'est compris_ ?

-Uh uh.

Le mini floup glace la pièce du regard. Il sort de son haori un bouquin que je reconnais.

-Ceci a été trouvé dans ta chambre. L'as-tu consulté ?

-Depuis quand on se tutois ? Je n'ai pas l'heur de vous connaitre.

-Répond par oui ou par non ! gronde le nabot.

-Non.

« SALE MENTEUR ! »

-Alors que faisait ce livre dans ta chambre ?

-J'lai pris par erreur, ça arrive.

-Ce livre était dans la section interdite au non gradé de la Soul Society, il faut un laissez passé pour l'emprunter. Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?

« SI TU DIS PAS LA VERITE… »

-Il est tombé dans mon sac.

« TU VEUX UNE BAFFE OU UN COUP DE PIED ? »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Réponds »

Le capitaine de la dixième se tourne vers Rangiku :

-Il est complètement débile ou il me prend pour un crétin ?

-Les deux.

Merde, j'l'ai dit à voix haute ! Habitude de schyzo' !

-Bon, on va utiliser quelque chose d'un peu plus persuasif, commence Rangiku, Ikkaku ?

Boule de billard s'approche de moi et je me débat.

-Je comprends même pas de quoi vous parlez !

-La tapette, est-ce que tu as lu ce livre ?

-Il ne se lit pas ce livre, c'est un film.

-Donc tu l'as consulté, dit Histugaya.

« Grillé. Tu es vraiment lamentable. »

Je me suis grillé tous seul. Plus bête tu meurs.

-Oui, je l'ai consulté votre bouquin, vous êtes content ?

-Pas du tout.

-Je peux poser une question maintenant ?

-Ouai, me répond Yumichika.

-Est-ce que Kurosaki est un hollow ?

Tous le monde soupire lâche un ''Et merde''.

-Il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne que tu n'étais absolument pas censé apprendre ça. C'était même impossible, peu de gens sont au courant-

-Donc c'est un hollow ?

Coucher avec un hollow c'est pratiquement de la Zoophilie, non ? Rukia Kuchiki est Zoophile ?

SBLAF. Ikkaku m'en envoyé valser, moi et la chaise. J'ai mon… enfin, mon compagnon, qui tombe au ralentit avec moi.

-TU VAS NOUS LAISSER FINIR ?

-Aïe…

-Si on te raconte toute l'histoire, il faut que tu te souviennes de ne jamais au grand jamais la divulguer. Madarame et Ayasagawa, ont estimé que tu étais digne de confiance, et ils veulent que tu comprennes ce que tu as vu. Mais si tu laisses échapper le moindre… la moindre information, tu peux être assuré de mourir. C'est clair ?

-Uh uh.

-Tu veux toujours savoir la vérité, s'enquit Kira.

« Oui ! Viva la verdad ! »

-Euh ouai.

-Alors laisse nous te raconter tous sur Ichigo Kurosaki :

_Ichigo Kurosaki se dirigea vers Rukia et la prit dans ses bras. Il venait de battre Aizen, et malgré sa fatigue, il parvenait à garder un visage heureux. Avec une légère pincée de méfiance, le commandant Général Yamamoto se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :_

_-Bon travail Ichigo Kurosaki._

_-Merci._

_Le vieil homme se retourna ensuite vers ses capitaines pour une réunion extraordinaire dans les domaines Kuchiki avec les capitaines disponibles. Ceux manquant à l'appel se trouvaient déjà en soin intensif. Ichigo murmura ensuite à sa jeune compagne :_

_-Je suis désolé. Vraiment._

_-Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'Aizen avait derrière la tête, ce qu'il voulait faire, tu n'étais pas au courant de ma grossesse et encore moins de ton affiliation, rien dans tous cela n'est ta faute. Tu es la victime de cette guerre. Tu t'es retrouvé impliqué dedans encore plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais._

_-Peut-être, mais je t'ai mis en danger, toi et... notre enfant._

_Ichigo jeta un regard au bébé dans les bras de sa mère qui le regardait avec des grands yeux curieux brillant d'une intelligence peu commune pour un nourrisson tous juste né, l'air de se demander si ce drôle de monsieur aux cheveux clairs était un jouet amusant ou non._

_-Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? demanda Rukia._

_Le rouquin sursauta._

_-Euh…_

_-Allez vas-y idiot, c'est ta fille après tout._

_C'était dit comme un reproche mais avec une note de taquinerie, et le sourire candide de la shinigamie acheva de convaincre le garçon._

_Doucement, il prit la petite dans ses bras. Ses grands yeux jaunes observaient ceux ambrés de son père, ses cils blancs, son teint de porcelaine, ses lèvres rosées. Une véritable petite poupée, c'était la plus belle chose qu'Ichigo eut jamais vu, et il sentit au fond de son cœur une poussée d'affection paternelle._

_-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui… souffla le jeune homme._

_Sous sa forme héritière, grand, roux, musclé, et taciturne, il paraissait bien maladroit face à cette petite chose, c'était comme un rottweiler face à un innocent bébé chiot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en deux mois à peine, ce petit bout de chair avait pu grandir, évoluer et former un être aussi remarquable._

_Plus loin Genryusai Yamamoto observait la petite famille avec un léger intérêt. La division Zéro n'allait pas tarder pout enlever Ichigo et ce bébé et les ramener ou plutôt les amener là où ils devaient être, la division royale. Nul ne savait quand ils viendraient, mais ils viendraient._

_Kyoraku regardait la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Ils sont mignon. Ce garçon est incroyable, on lui doit une fière chandelle._

_-Ouai. Il nous a débarrassé d'Aizen et ce qui l'attend c'est…_

_-L'emprisonnement, murmura Soi-Fon en regardant le sol de dépit ( ? )_

_-Oui. Une fois dans cette dimension, il n'en reviendra pas._

_Renji regardait la scène de loin, il avait entendu les dires des capitaines. Rukia allait être anéantie. L'élu de son cœur et le bébé qu'elle avait porté pratiquement au prix de sa vie allaient lui être enlevé, et aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en rendre compte. Ichigo continuait d'enlacer la jeune femme en lui conjurant de pardonner sa folie. D'un bras, il tenait sa fille, de l'autre sa compagne, sa partenaire. Le vice capitaine de la sixième ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant cela. Il savait que Rukia lui était désormais et à jamais inaccessible. Il sauta du toit et buta de colère et de dépit dans un caillou._

_Rukia sautait au cou d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser, même si c'était devant tous le monde, lorsque quelque chose éclata au dessus de leur tête. Les nuages se regroupaient en cumulus et cumulo-nimbus, en spirale. Dangereux et effrayant, un courant d'air balaya les particules spirituelles pour former au centre de la sphère, une porte, grossièrement façonnée parmi les nuages. La pression spirituelle venant de ce portail était tellement forte qu'a part Ichigo et peut être le commandant Général, peut de gens parvinrent à rester debout. Le jeune garçon soutint la brune dans ses bras. _

_Etrangement, Pumkin, déjà rendormie ne semblait pas affecté par le condensé de pression spirituelle qui s'en dégageait. C'est en regardant le bébé que Yamamoto comprit :_

_-Ils sont là. Ils sont venus les chercher._

_Les capitaines déglutirent, bien que curieux, car à leur souvenance, aucun garde de la division Zéro n'avait franchit les portes de la Soul Society depuis plus de deux cent cinquante ans. Ils étaient sept, l'un d'entre eux, prit un senkaimon et disparut, les autres se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le jeune homme._

_-Yo prince Ichi !_

_Ce dernier fit volte face en entendant cette voix. Celle de Shinji Hirako, portant fièrement le blason de la division royale. Le Vizard adressa un sourire plein de dents, bien qu'un peu contrit à son ancien élève._

_-Shinji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas évident, la carotte ? On vient te chercher, grogna une jeune fille à dents de serpents répondant au nom d'Hiyori._

_Derrière elle se tenait Hacchi, Mashiro, Love et Lisa, Kensei était partit dans le Senkaimon._

_-Ca faisait longtemps Ichigo. Il faut qu'on y aille. Dépêche-toi._

_-Aller où ? De quoi vous parlez les gars ?_

_-Tu n'es pas au courant ? dit tristement Rukia._

_-Au courant de quoi ?_

_-De ton bannissement de la Soul Society, répondit Byakuya, qui venait d'arriver, en boitant, le bras en écharpe, et une vilaine entaille sur la joue._

_-Hein ?_

_-Ichigo Kurosaki, tu es porteur du sang royal, par conséquent toi et ton engeance n'êtes plus autorisé à demeurer ici, sauf si le roi en fait la demande contraire. Par conséquent tu dois te préparer à rejoindre tes pairs, fit Yamamoto en s'appuyant sur sa canne et ouvrant légèrement les yeux._

_Le roux qui avait encore son bébé dans ses bras, fronça les sourcils._

_-Et si je refuse ?_

_-Nous t'y soumettrons Ichigo. Après tout, nous sommes la garde royale, de sa Majesté…_

_Appuyant les dires d'Hirako, Lisa tenait en joue de son sabre Rukia. Byakuya s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un shikai, Ichigo à lancer un getsuga, le pugilat était proche. Pumkin bougea sur son bras. Ichigo soupira, s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, cela mettrait Rukia ou elle en danger, il baissa son arme._

_-Je vous accompagne. Mais pas la petite, elle n'a rien à voir la dedans._

_-Elle porte ton sang mon vieux, elle est obligée de venir._

_-Ichigo !_

_Ce dernier se tourna vers sa partenaire._

_-Je reviendrais, je reviens, toujours non ? Je t'en fais la promesse, je reviendrais avec le bébé, même s'ils m'emmènent au plus profond de l'Enfer._

_Le Senkaimon s'ouvrait, Kensei apparut tenant en joue… Isshin Kurosaki. Celui-ci arborait une moue boudeuse, mais blasée, comme s'il s'avait depuis le début que cela finirait par arriver._

_-Te voilà Kensei. Monsieur, salua Hacchi l'air désolé._

_Le shinigamis commençaient à affluer curieux de l'étrange spectacle sous leurs yeux après la mini apocalypse qu'ils avaient vécu._

_-Nous partons, le roi attend._

_Poussant de la pointe de son sabre Ichigo, il le fit avancer vers le passage encore ouvert. Le père, le fils et le bébé ainsi que les Vizard s'évaporèrent, Rukia eut le temps de voir son partenaire lui adresser un signe de la main confiant avant de disparaître. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage, manquant à nouveau de s'évanouir, Byakuya la rattrapa, ce jour-là, il se mit à pleuvoir._

_Ce jour-là de la pluie tombait des yeux de Rukia et d'Ichigo._

_OoO_

_En sortant du portail, Ichigo, Isshin et les Vizard étaient trempés, par instinct, le garçon avait protégé sa fille de l'eau avec un bout de tunique déchirée. Elle commençait à avoir faim et chouinait. Il fallait que Pumkin retrouve sa mère, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa partenaire. Celle qu'il aimait. C'était des électrons, aucun ne survivaient sans l'autre, un maillon de chaîne._

_-P'pa…_

_-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Ichigo, Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela finirait comme cela._

_-Roh ! C'est bon ! Pas la peine de faire un fromage les petits Princes ! s'énerva Hiyori._

_Mashiro Kuna s'approcha de Pumkin et lui tira un orteil en fronçant les sourcils, l'air inquisiteur :_

_-C'est ça, un bébé ? C'est mignon, tu m'en fais un Kensei ?_

_Ce dernier rougit avant de frapper la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts._

_La vapeur autour d'eux s'évapora pour laisser une grotte aux parois claires et nettes, recouvertes de tapisseries luxueuses, la première chose qu'on remarquait, c'était que l'eau était partout, sous forme de goutte, cascade, ruisseau, ou tout simplement dans des grands vases, ou en vapeur, brume légère._

_-Depuis le début… depuis le début tu savais qui j'étais hein Shinji ? Depuis le début c'est _Lui,_ qui t'a demandé de me surveiller ! gronda Ichigo qui semblait sur le point d'exploser._

_-Bonne déduction, Ichigo. Il te l'expliquera plus en détail._

_-Tiens Pumkin, papa._

_Ce dernier prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, alors que son fils dégainait son Bankai dans sa forme évolué, en serrant les points de frustration et de rage._

_-Tu m'as forcé à te suivre, tu t'en es pris à mon père ! J'AI ETE RETENU CHEZ AIZEN PENDANT PLUS D'UN MOIS ! Ce n'est pas pour rester ici une seconde de plus !_

_-Dommage, car tu y resteras pour l'éternité…_

_La personne qui venait de parler était un grand homme à la chevelure sombre, aux reflets rouges, ses yeux bleus toisaient le père et le fils avec dédain et une moue moqueuse étirait ses lèvres fines. Dans son Hakama, il semblait flotter, à sa ceinture, un minuscule sabre était accroché au biais d'une chaine en or portant le sceau de la famille royale : un héron sur son dos tel Atlas portant le monde, le Seireitei. Il était impressionnant._

_-Votre altesse, s'inclinèrent les Vizards d'une même voix._

_-Urashima, dit le brun Kurosaki._

_-Isshin… Tu t'es alourdit avec les années p'tit frère._

_Isshin, retroussa la lèvre supérieure, montrant qu'il n'aimait pas son ''aîné'', ce dernier avança curieux :_

_-Et voilà donc ton bâtard, et son rejet ? Digne de finir en pitance pour les hollows. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous trouve le vieil homme._

_Ichigo pointa Zangetsu vers son ''oncle'' prêt à en découdre pour l'insulte dont il venait de bafouer sa famille, son père s'interposa._

_-Ne te laisse pas influencer, la provocation et les injures ont toujours été la spécialité d'Urashima. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je venais voir ce qui prenait tant de temps aux… Vizard, ramener un gamin, un bébé et un vieux grabataire aurait dû être une chose simple et rapide, je me trompe ?_

_Shinji et Hiyori baissèrent la tête attendant une punition avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans leur attitude._

_-Bref. Nous réglerons cela plus tard, Oba-sama t'attend mon cher Isshin, toi et ton _extension_ de famille._

_Ichigo savait déjà qu'il haïssait cet homme au point de le fusiller du regard et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et avance dans les couloirs humide. Même là, ses yeux ambrés et rageux fixaient un point dans son cou, semblant vouloir y mettre feu._

_-Suivez-le, souffla Shinji avant de disparaître._

_Tirant son fils par le bras et tenant sa petite fille dans l'autre, il s'avança dans le dédale de couloir. La place laissa place au marbre, le sol était carrelé d'un marbre, si fin et lisse, que l'eau qui y coulait en aurait fait une patinoire mortelle, si des particules d'énergies spirituelles ne les empêchaient pas de tomber en facilitant leur marche. Les murs étaient soit en pierre rocheuse –mais plus lisse et brillante que l'albâtre- , soit il n'y en avait tous simplement pas et ils marchaient sur une cursive au dessus du vide, c'était impressionnant. C'était dans cet endroit qu'Isshin avait grandit ? Entouré de sa famille, en tant que prince ? Enfin, peut être était-ce impressionnant, mais Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie, partir, cet endroit lui évoquait une prison dorée. Ici, il serait comme un oiseau en cage, loin de ses amis et de sa partenaire._

_C'était injuste, pourquoi sous prétexte qu'il avait de ce sang, il devait abandonner tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui ? Sa seule raison de vivre était de protéger les autres après tout !_

_Ils débouchèrent sur un corridor au dessus d'un lit d'eau froide, claire et ruisselante elle s'écoulait dans le vide, chacune des pierres volaient à la surface de l'eau, par lévitation, le tout donnait des reflets bleus et paisible à ce corridor. C'était l'impression qui s'en dégageait, un aspect de tranquillité et de bonheur. Les murs blancs et recourbés formaient un dôme laissant passer la lumière extérieure, enfin ils ouvrirent les portes._

_La salle du trône. En soit, elle n'était pas différente du corridor, si ce n'est que des vitraux colorés permettaient un dégradé splendide et agréable de différente teinte du Soleil. La femme qui leur ouvrit la porte était tout simplement splendide, ses grands yeux mélancoliques étaient pourtant rieurs par une pointe maquillage artistique et elle leur permit le passage avec une courbette. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'une servante dans sa robe de soie bleue presque transparente au grand dam d'Ichigo qui détourna les yeux par pudeur. Isshin ne lui adressa pas un regard et fixait résolument un point en fond de salle._

_Assis sur un sofa en pierre et bois sculpté, les pieds avachit sur des luxueux coussins de lin, se trouvait le roi de la Soul Society._

_Il se dégageait une telle prestance de lui et un tel charisme qu'Aizen ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage fin et halé. Ses pommettes hautes rehaussaient la couleur de ses yeux, bruns clairs, et lui donnait un air farouche et indomptable, ses longs sourcils arqués se soulevèrent à leur entrée. Il avait l'air si jeune, à peine vingt ans !Il changea de position et sa main d'une rare finesse vint se poser sur son menton avec l'air de trouver le spectacle tout à fait divertissant, un coin de sa bouche se souleva pour laisser apparaître une canine blanche et éclatante. Il ne dégageait aucune pression spirituelle, pourtant, Ichigo sut dès l'instant qu'il était bien plus puissant que lui. Sa chemise de soie glissa, laissant apparaître à son poignet… le reste d'une chaine noire brillante semblable en tous point à celle que le roux portait encore à son bras droit. Même sans sa couronne d'or noir et ses vêtements luxueux, on le reconnaissait incontestablement comme le roi._

_Cinq hommes se levèrent à leur arrivé, ils ressemblaient en tous point à Urashima, le roi ou bien Isshin. Le garçon avait donc six… oncles. Certains l'observait avec intérêt, d'autres comme Urashima avec le plus grand méprit. Ou bien…_

_Une femme se leva, elle aussi était resplendissante, son visage était plus blanc que la neige et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ce qui choquait ou détonnait était sa tenue, un kimono vert vif, dont les bords étaient ouvert laissant apparaître le galbe fin de ses cuisse et un grain de peau délicat, mais relâché à la taille, il laissait voir le plus grand ventre qu'il fut donné à Ichigo de voir. Manifestement enceinte, elle était à terme. Etait-il possible que cette beauté impérieuse aux côté du roi soit…_

_-Si tu te le demandes, grogna Isshin dans sa barbe en s'avançant, ce n'est pas ma mère cette femme, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une courtisane._

_Le roi avait l'air d'avoir entendu et haussa les sourcils en arc de cercle, d'une manière qui rappela au roux, bien trop Aizen._

_-Isshin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ravi de te revoir. Tu te faisais rare ces _trente_ dernières années…_

_Sa voix était tellement puissante qu'elle semblait avoir parcouru chacun des membres du garçon avant de toucher son cœur._

_-De même père…_

_Isshin fixait le sol désormais il ne voulait pas voir son père en face._

_Ce dernier se leva si vite de son trône qu'Ichigo eut ai peine le temps de cligner des yeux, que déjà, le roi était face à son fils et prenait son visage entre ses doigts. Et le gifla. Une fois, puis une deuxième, comme tous père le ferait pour un jeune enfant ayant fait preuve d'insolence ou ayant commit une bêtise._

_-Pour ton insolence envers Nadeshiko, ma nouvelle concubine. Et pour ta fugue. Tu m'as causé beaucoup de soucis, toi le plus jeune de mes fils, tu disparais comme un adolescent mal dans sa peau et tu reviens avec un fils._

_-Il n'est pas le seul, remarquez-le père, ricana l'un des hommes proches d'Urashima en désignant du doigt Ichigo._

_-On ne montre pas du doigt, Sora, fit le roi en regagnant son trône d'une démarche digne et souple._

_Il porta ensuite son regard sur son petit fils. Le garçon se sentit transpercé par ses yeux bruns et légèrement rieur, désinvolte, comme si l'avenir du monde entre ses mains ne le concernait pas plus que le Hakama qu'il avait mit ce matin. Le roux se surprit à comparer ses traits aux siens. Ils avaient le même visage, le sien plus foncé, la même forme d'yeux et leur carrure, fine et élégamment musclée était sensiblement la même._

_-Ichigo… Celui qui doit protéger. Quel âge as-tu mon garçon ?_

_-Seize ans, murmura difficilement le rouquin._

_-Seize ans de trop passé en dehors de cet univers, heureusement ta fille n'aura pas eu le temps de connaître les impuretés de dehors._

_-Justement, je compte pas rester ici _ad vitam aeternam_. J'aimerais rentrer _chez moi.

_Le roi eut un sourire._

_-Que dis-tu, mon cher petit fils, permet-moi de t'appeler ainsi car je ne peux réfuter la preuve tangible que mon incapable de fils a bel et bien réussit, là où ces six frères ont échoué. Tu es ici chez toi._

_-Je ne crois pas. Je veux revoir, mes amis, mes sœurs et ma partenaire, je vais repartir d'ici avec mon père et ma fille avec ou sans votre permission._

_-Je vois que nous avons un nouvel insolent dans la famille, s'ennuya le roi. Je le materais. _

_Il fonça vers son petit fils et lui assena une gifle si forte qu'Ichigo sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Le bruit alerta Pumkin qui recommença à pleurer dans les bras d'Isshin._

_-Oh. Voici donc la dernière arrivante dans notre famille. Elle n'est pas sous sa forme héritière, je sens son reiatsu. Connais-tu les propriétés de la forme Héritière, Ichigo, celui qui protège ? s'enquit le brun en s'asseyant sur son trône à nouveau satisfait d'avoir corrigé son impardonnable petit fils._

_-…_

_-La différence entre une forme ultime, le Mugetsu, et la forme héritière, sont la peur. Lorsque ce Aizen, c'était son nom n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il t'a divisé pour empêcher la fuite de ton Reiatsu pour se servir de toi, il a traîté ton hollow intérieur, ta peur, ce que tu redoutes le plus. La forme ultime est basée non seulement sur le fait d'accepter la lame avec laquelle l'on soumettra mais aussi d'accepter sa peur. La faiblesse est sa peur, la peur est sa faiblesse, mais elle semble aussi chez certains une force. Un héritier de la Soul Society, connait la peur, une forme ultime non. Sous ta forme ultime tu as accepté ta lame jusqu'à fusionner avec elle, et sous ta forme héritière, lorsque ce semblant de shinigami, t'as arraché de ton bras ton épée, il a brisé cette forme ultime, et tu es passé sous ta forme héritière automatiquement. Là encore, tu diffères mon garçon, chacun de tes oncles, ton père et moi-même, sous cette dernière évolution, est unis à son zanpakutô. Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu es unis au tiens, mais votre mode de pensée n'est pas dans la même symbiose. C'est intéressant cependant. Isshin savait ce qu'il risquait à te faire apprendre le Mugetsu, je pense qu'en comparaison de te retrouver ici et lui aussi, la perte de tes pouvoirs n'était qu'un détail mineur. La différence entre le Mugetsu et la forme héritière vient aussi de la condensation de reiatsu, aucune personne ne la ressent n'est-ce pas ? Tous simplement, parce qu'en tant qu'Héritier des esprits, tu ne produis, ni ne consommes de particules d'énergies spirituelle, non tu es à la base de sa fabrication._

_-Quoi ?_

_- Sache avant tous, que l'on dit comment lorsqu'on est bien élevé. Chacun d'entre nous dans cette famille, est à la base de chaque particule d'énergie spirituelle qui se produit et va dans la Soul Society, c'est indépendant de notre volonté, mais la pression que nous exerçons est tellement forte et puissante, que nous créons automatiquement autour de nous les particules… C'est un peu… voyons…. Par quoi pourrais-je illustrer cela ?_

_-Ce sont comme des microbes père, dit l'un des hommes._

_-Ah oui, merci Usui. Comme des microbes, basé sur la multiplication, nous sommes entourés d'une immensité de molécules de reiatsu qui à chaque dixième de milliers de secondes se multiplient et se dispersent, dès qu'elles entrent en contact avec l'air. Le processus est tellement rapide que aucun humain ni hollow ne s'en rend compte, pour eux nous ne produisons rien, et pourtant nous sommes à la base de tous. Au contraire, si nous nous approchons de quelqu'un dont la pression est trop basse, par Phagocytose, ou un principe identique, les molécules fortes ''mangent'' les faibles. Contrairement à un capitaine disons, qui ont un reiatsu fort et dont les molécules repoussent ou exercent un pression sur les faibles. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, dans la dimension royale, c'est de mon propre choix. Comment être roi d'un peuple qui meure à ma simple présence ? C'est pour cette raison que nous avons ces liens._

_-Des liens ? Vous parlez des chaînes ?_

_-En effet, mon garçon, dit le roi en désignant son poignet._

_Chacun des oncles désigna tour à tour l'anneau de fer accroché quelque part à leur membre, le roux remarqua qu'il était avec son père le seul ayant des maillons aux chaînes. Ce dernier en avait une plus discrète aux doigts, à leur base, à la manière d'une bague._

_-Ces liens sont du même principe que la chaîne du karma, pour un Plus, plus les maillons s'effritent, plus il deviendra vite un hollow, plus nos maillons s'effritent, plus nous devenons dangereux pour ceux n'ayant pas les même pouvoirs que nous. Dis-toi que lorsque tu es passé en Bankai, ces liens ce sont automatiquement enlevé, c'est pour cette raison que ta simple présence à tué nombre Shinigamis de bas niveau. _

_-Pourquoi Aizen vous déteste autant ? demanda le roux, histoire de masquer son trouble grandissant._

_-Ah, tu es curieux… Habituellement chez les humains, les grands parents raconte des histoires de leur jeunesse, dis-toi que la mienne remonte à plus de huit milles ans et que j'étais à l'époque un hollow._

_-Un HOLLOW ?_

_-Eh oui. Je suis l'origine de la Soul Society, un dieu parmi le dieu, et pourtant, je ne suis qu'un ancien Arrancar, qui a brisé son masque. Que penses-tu que cet Aizen faisait avec son joujou ? Il me narguait, attendant que je réagisse, j'espère lui avoir donné le goût de la défaite que tu lui as infligé._

_Ichigo était abasourdit. Il était… l'engeance d'un hollow ? D'un hollow certes évolué et pas nécessairement mauvais, mais un Arrancar tous de même. Il regarda son père sans comprendre alors que celui-ci tentait de calmer Pumkin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes._

_-Vous êtes au courant de tous ? Et vous n'avez pas agi ?_

_-Je suis un Dieu ou une entité bien similaire, Ichigo, je mesure mes mots avec le plus grand sérieux, je laisse le libre arbitre à mes sujets, je suis omniscient._

_-Mais comment ?_

_-Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ? Regarde autour de toi._

_Le roux regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, dans cette salle à part quelque décorations, des vitraux, des tapisseries, du marbre et… de l'eau._

_-C'est l'eau n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Bravo. L'eau est partout, un corps humain est composé à plus de soixante-quinze pour cent d'eau. La soul Society en elle-même est entourée d'eau, j'entends tous, je vois tous, voilà le pouvoir de mon Zanpakutô avec lequel j'ai fusionné, l'eau. Je suis l'eau, je suis partout._

_-Et comment les particules de Reiatsu se transmettent à la Soul Society ?_

_-Par l'eau aussi, chacune des particules qui se distord à la manière d'une onde, rencontre une surface limpide comme l'eau et s'en sert de passage, elle se réfracte de cette dimension à celle des esprits et des humains. Le seul angle mort de cette réfraction est les Enfers, je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'eau est partout, à la naissance un humain possède, une puissance aléatoire en fonction de la densité et la teneur en particule spirituelle au millilitre. C'est ce que j'ai appelé, la densité n. La densité naturelle. Il arrive alors qu'un humain change la donne en ayant une teneur en reiatsu supérieure à la normale. A sa mort, il aura étrangement faim, tous comme les hollow, et ironie du sort se nourrira sans le savoir de particule spirituelle, qui le rendront plus fort… et lui donneront plus faim. C'est un cercle vicieux, et le seul moyen d'y remédier est de devenir Shinigami, ou de mourir. Cet Aizen l'avait bien comprit et c'est sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il a souhaité me renverser. Je n'y suis hélas pour rien. Il est des choses que même moi ne suis responsable._

_« Je ne comprends rien »pensa le jeune shinigami._

_-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois rester ici ? Oui, je lis dans les pensées aussi, ton corps est plein d'eau, il n'est qu'un passage, une passerelle pour moi._

_Le roux sursauta, ami ou ennemi, ce ''grand père'' était très, très puissant, et peut être méritait-il bien le titre de dieu._

_-C'est-ça._

_-Tu n'as pas encore compris. Ce n'est pas grave. Chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer dans ce processus de fabrication. Plus nous sommes nombreux à créer dans cette dimension, plus le monde humain et la Soul Society sera stable. La naissance d'un héritier n'a rien de commun, et est un extrêmement long processus, ta naissance à crée une perturbation dans tous les mondes. Je ne t'en accuses pas bien sûr, c'est plutôt à mon cher fils que je le dois. Si ma chère et tendre Nadeshiko porte en son sein, mon dernier fils depuis plus de seize ans, c'est uniquement sa faute._

_Le roi désigna sa concubine au ventre surdimensionné._

_-Chacun à un rôle, tout à un raison d'être, la tienne est de te tenir à nos côtés et ceux pour l'éternité. Ta puissance nous aidera à stabiliser les mondes, aussi bien humain, esprit, que hollow. Toi qui possède les pouvoirs illégitime du fils de Baragan, le roi des Hollows. Je serais d'ailleurs curieux de voir ce que cette simple attaque sur ta mère à pu provoquer et comment s'est inséminé en toi, un suppôt de hollow._

_Les frères se regardèrent choqué aux derniers mots de leur père et souverain, Urashima particulièrement, fixa son neveu avec un intérêt tout particulier._

_-Ton père, continua le roi, a décidé de cacher tes sœurs en sachant qu'il allait être ramené ici, chose inutile, si leur pouvoirs sanguin ne se sont pas encore réveillé, les emmener ici, les tuerais, mais il l'a quand même fait, en s'enfuyant encore une fois de la Soul Society. N'est-ce pas Isshin ? Tu ne connais que la fuite dans tes actions._

_-Je ne vous permet pas de dire du mal de mon père ! Quel que soit ses raisons, vous ne pouvez pas le juger ! Peut-être, êtes-vous roi, Dieu ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais je ne vous laisserais pas insulter mon père ! s'exclama Ichigo._

_Isshin posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils._

_-Laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude, en cinq cent ans d'existence on apprend à le brosser dans le sens du poil le vieux._

_-Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber ! Quelques soit vos pouvoirs, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous forcer à rester ici. Nous ne représentons un danger pour personne, si nos liens comme vous dîtes on encore leur maillon !_

_-QUE CROIS-TU PETIT INSOLENT ! TU AS FAILLIT A TOI TOUS SEUL DETRUIRE LA SOUL SOCIETY QUE J'AI BATIT EN PLUS DE DEUX MILLES ANS ! LE TRAVAIL D'UNE VIE DETRUITE PAR MON PROPRE SANG !_

_La voix était si tranchante que le garçon cru que l'air autour de lui, lui fouettait le visage. Evidemment, l'air ici était aussi composé d'eau, avec toute cette vapeur. Il n'avait aucune chance dans cette dimension contre lui._

_-Ta présence crée une déformation dans l'espace. Aller dans le monde des humains serait caduc pour toi, si tes pouvoirs ne sont pas bridés, tu tuerais juste en les touchants tous ceux ayant un potentiel naturel. Il est hors de question que tu y retournes toi, Isshin et ce bébé. Surtout ce bébé, j'ignore totalement encore son potentiel. Et ses cris me perce les tympans, Nadeshiko trouve de quoi la nourrir._

_La concubine s'exécuta et revint quelques secondes plus tard en shunpo avec un biberon de lait, avec des instincts maternels du à sa grossesse prolongée, elle prit le bébé et le nourrit sous le regard attentif d'Ichigo. Pumkin se calma et se rendormit._

_-Et dans la Soul Society, intervint Urashima en sortant de l'ombre de son père. Ce garçon et sa … fille pourrait y séjourner. Il pourrait alors se rendre compte tout seul, et avec un peu temps, que la Dimension Royale est le seul lieu qui convient à l'un d'entre nous._

_-Peut-être. Je ne donne pas cent ans à cet enfant mal élevé pour qu'il vienne de lui-même comme vous l'avez suggéré, père, dit un autre répondant au nom de Sora._

_-Quant à Isshin… _

_Urashima se dirigea vers lui et enfonça sa minuscule épée dans son estomac, le brun cracha tendit son frère le regardait de haut._

_-Papa !_

_Ichigo leva Zangetsu, pour en découdre avec son oncle, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'une main._

_-Regarde._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, répond !_

_L'aîné prit le manche de son zanpakutô et la sortit de son frère avec un sourire mesquin. Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang sur la lame._

_-J'ai bridé ses pouvoirs, une bonne fois pour toute, il ne les retrouvera que s'il reste ici. Il ne survivra pas dans la Soul Society, il a le choix désormais, le monde des humains ou ici._

_-Enflure !_

_Isshin se releva douloureusement, de la sueur perlait de son front et il répondit avec un sourire forcé :_

_-Alors c'est les humains. Je n'ai plus eu mes pouvoirs pendant vingt ans, je peux vivre encore sans._

_-Urashima, c'est ennuyeux._

_-Pardonnez-moi père. Dois-je faire pareil pour le gosse ?_

_-Essaye un peu et je t'éclate !_

_Ichigo leva Zangetsu et frappa son oncle, ce dernier l'esquiva au dernier moment, avant de sortir son épée et de parer. Les deux lames tintèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, puis le roux murmura :_

_-Getsuga Tensho !_

_Le rayon sortant de sa lame fut si fort qu'Urashima se retrouva envoyé dans le décor, son hakama précieux brûlé et déchiré par endroit. Le rayon du getsuga allait continuer son trajet vers les fenêtres, mais le roi d'un revers de main les dispersa._

_-N'abîmez pas ces vitraux en jouant les garçons, ce sont mes préférés et un cadeau que j'avais fait pour Nana._

_-Tu es fort, remarqua Urashima en se relevant. Tant mieux, j'avais très envie de jouer aujourd'hui._

_Alors que l'homme à la chevelure ébène et aux reflets rouges s'apprêtaient à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute avec la fraise, il fut arrêté dans ses mouvement par la voix de son père, qui d'un geste gela pratiquement l'atmosphère de la pièce. _

_-Il suffit. Tu veux retourner voir tes amis à la Soul Society ? Soit. Tu prendras te responsabilités, chacune de tes actions à un prix. Tu n'es pas encore un danger pour les autres tant que ton hollow ne prend pas le dessus, mais lorsque ces quatre maillons seront détruits, tu seras automatiquement ramené ici, et tu siègeras à nos côtés sur les toits du monde. Ça te va ?_

_-…_

_-Isshin sera envoyé sur terre, pour veiller sur tes sœurs, tu pourras les rejoindre, mais sache que si tu vas sur Terre, tu détruiras tout autour de toi. Être de ce sang, implique des responsabilités, tu es père, tu es prince, et tu es avant tout shinigami._

_-Je suis avant tous humain, s'énerva le Kurosaki roux._

_-Certes, mais si tu causes le mal autour de toi, tu n'auras ni été un pantin dépendant de ma volonté, ni manipulé. Tu as fait tes choix, égoïstes. Maintenant assume-les._

_-Je ne suis pas égoïste, je protégerais ceux qui me sont chers mieux à la Soul Society qu'enfermé dans une prison dorée !_

_-Peut-être, mais quels amis ? Seule la famille est important voyons._

_-Quelle famille.. marmonna le garçon en désignant Urashima qui jouait avec son couteau, et ses oncles qui regardaient la joute verbale avec un demi sourire._

_-Au bout de cent ans, tu finiras par nous apprécier, tout comme ce cher Isshin y a bien réussit. Les vizards te raccompagneront…_

_Ichigo prit Pumkin des bras de Nadeshiko délicatement, ne revenant pas de la chance qu'il avait, il soutint son père qui peinait à marcher et se retourna, il murmura ensuite :_

_-En fait le vieux, comment te nommes-tu ?_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, mon garçon ?_

_-J'aime savoir le nom de mes _ennemis_…_

_C'était de la provocation auquel le roi avec plus de huit milles ans de sagesse, ne répondit pas comme il le désirait._

_-Donner un nom à quelqu'un, c'est le reconnaître, Ichigo. C'est reconnaître quelqu'un comme une personne, avoir un nom c'est se reconnaître sois même, sache que les humains m'ont donné le nom Izanagi-no-mikoto ou l'Auguste Male, sinon je n'ai pas de nom, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, les gens craignent bien plus la peur d'un nom qu'une entité en elle-même, s'ils craignent de connaître mon nom, ils craignent de me connaître. En ce qui en est de l'ennemi, mon garçon, peut-être le suis-je ou peut-être ne le suis-je pas. Mais sache qu'avoir un ennemi, c'est haïr une personne, la haine à l'instar de l'amour son exact contraire, montre qu'on admet qu'une personne à de l'influence sur soi et ses décisions. Si tu ne me reconnais pas, comme ton Grand père, tu ne peux me haïr… Cogite là-dessus._

_-J'y penserais._

_-A bientôt mon garçon._

_Ichigo s'avança, sa fille et son père à moitié dans ses bras, il entendit alors que la porte se refermait :_

_-Je crois que je l'aime bien ce gamin. Il m'amuse._

_Fin de la séquence. Désirez-vous la relire ?_

_Pour cela appuyez sur le bouton play/Try again._


	23. Chapter 23

Hello les gens, je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien et pis... euh voilà. Le chapitre est très court, tellement que c'est insultant. C'est une sorte de transition qui explique pas mal de chose. Donc je serais pas surprise si vous me faisiez la gueule :/

J'ai droit à un piti bisou ? :-3

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Voici venu les temps des explications OMFG, c'est quand même ce que j'attend :**

-Ku…kur…Kuro… Kurosaki c'est un prince ?

-Tous-juste Auguste. Ce que tu as vu, c'est son souvenir de L'Onogoro*, ou la dimension Royale.

Dingue, le rouquin c'est le petit fils du roi de la Soul Society. Ce qui veux dire… que mon premier jour de travail, j'ai emprisonné avec du kido… la princesse de la Soul Society. Moi qui pensait qu'emprisonner la fille d'un capitaine c'était l'horreur, je pensais même pas ce que _ça_ c'était.

-Pourquoi c'est un secret, alors que lorsqu'il a été enlevé, tout le monde était là ? Ils se doutent pas qu'il y a un problème si Kurosaki se fait enlever par des gardes de la dimension royale ? je demande innocemment.

-Tous simplement, parce qu'après son retour, le roi a envoyé un message ordonnant qu'on surveille tous Ichigo, et surtout que ceux n'étant pas digne du secret auraient la mémoire effacée. Seuls les gradés, et les amis proches d'Ichigo et Rukia y ont échappé.

-Je vois. Aizen, c'est le mec que Kurosaki a éclaté ?

-Ouai, dit le nabot en me toisant. C'était il y a cinq ans.

-Tu te rends compte maintenant de la responsabilité que tu as sur les épaules ? Si tu laisses échapper quoi que ce soit, tu mets en danger nous seulement la famille royale qu'on a tous juré de protéger, mais en plus la Soul Society entière, fait Hisagi.

-Avoir Ichigo dans nos rangs, c'est parfois une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos tête, c'est dangereux, mais d'un certaine façon…

-On peut le comprendre, enfin capitaine ! s'écrie Matsumoto en serrant le petit capitaine contre Lulu et Lola, ses deux montgolfières naturelles, ce dernier lui lance un de ces regards. Enfin, qui voudrait être enfermé pour l'éternité dans un lieu tous pourrit avec des vieux ? Hein ? Je suis sûre que dans l'Onogoro, il n'y a pas d'alcool !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce que le vieux, là, le roi, il change d'avis d'un coup.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ses actions.

« C'est louche tout de même »

«Ah toi aussi tu penses ça, Shinjetsu ? »

« Hum hum. Il lui rétame la gueule pour qu'il reste avec lui et d'un coup il est gentil mignon pour le laisser sortir. Très louche. »

-Tu as été jugé apte à apprendre ce secret, particulièrement parce que tu passes beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Pumkin Kurosaki, il faut maintenant que tu sois dans la confidence, car elle n'a aucune idée de qui elle est vraiment. Sache que si la cinquième division emploie des personnes pour la surveiller, ce n'est pas pour l'emmener à l'école comme on peut le faire bien croire. Non, c'est pour la surveiller et la protéger, elle est la cible d'enlèvement.

-Sérieux ! Elle s'est faite enlevée ?

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça t'amuses ?»

« Parce que ça lui fait les pieds à la pige ! »

-Une fois.

Gros silence oppressant.

-En plus des haut gradés, il y a aussi toute la deuxième division, leur spécialité est l'espionnage et la discrétion après tout.

Deuxième silence.

-Bon. Bah c'est pas tous ça, mais il faudrait que je finisse de me doucher, moi, j'ai du savon qui colle partout.

-T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte.

-Si, mais j'ai froid.

« Et t'es aussi gentiment à poil »

« C'est un détail ça Shinjetsu, un détail. »

« Il n'empêche que tu as montré ton… à un gamin, t'es un pédobear ! »

« Même pas vrai, en plus ou il est le gamin ? »

« Hitsugaya, c'est quoi pour toi ? »

« C'est lui qui voulait pas me passer, une serviette, c'est seulement de sa faute s'il a vu popol ! »

« T'iras dire ça à la cour martiale, Hatchin ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN PEDOBEAR ! J'aime les filles de un, et un peu plus grande que treize ans ! »

« Ça va être dur. A quatorze, les filles sont déjà toutes plus grande que toi. »

« La ferme sale garce »

-Quelqu'un peut me détacher maintenant ?

Il y a personne. Ils sont tous partit, j'en reviens pas, ils m'on laissé tous seul ! J'ai passé trop de temps à discuter avec le pikachu alors ils m'on abandonné !

Les salops !

« C'est qui que tu traites de Pikachu espèce de blaireau ? »

-PUTAIN J'AI ENVIE DE PISSER !

Silence…

-PUUUUUUUUUTAAAAIN !

_***Onogoro, première terre ferme, c'est le premier lieu d'Izanagi-no-mikoto dans les légendes japonaises, c'est là qu'il bâtit son palais céleste. Techniquement Izanagi n'est pas un dieu, il a été chargé par les dieux de solidifier les terres partant à la dérive, mais il est à l'origine, des divinités connues dans les légendes shintoistes Japonaise. Les Shintoistes pratiquent l'animisme, c'est-à-dire donner une dimension vivante, une entité à un objet mort ou inanimé. Urashima, Sora et les autres oncles d'Ichigo, n'ont pas de nom évoquant des divinités, je me suis juste basée sur cette source pour créer la famille Royale, car elle est très mystérieuse à cause de Tite Kubo-sama ! Ceux qui ont vu les derniers scans, vous vous doutez que je ne me base pas trop dessus ^^ j'le préfère mon roi à moi ! Même si je vais essayer de rester la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire !**_


	24. Chapter 24

Pumkin et Hatchin !

**Genius Alone :**

-Mange ton yaourt, Pumkin.

-Nan.

-Allez fait un effort, bon sang ! s'énerve Rukia.

Et moi ? Moi je regarde la scène assis à côté de Kuchiki encore à me demander ce que je fais là.

« Pour comprendre un peu mieux, un retour en arrière serait envisageable, non ? »

« T'as raison Shinjetsu. »

_FLASH BACK :_

_Un garçon, beau gosse, un mètre quatre vingt, musclé et torride, Hatchin Edogawa marche tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei, lorsqu'il croise son pire cauchemar, une petite fille. Genre, il a vraiment peur de cette petite fille !_

_-Hatchin-chi !_

_-Putain pas toi !_

_Alors qu'elle s'accroche à son cou comme une sangsue, le garçon s'apprête à la jeter par-dessus bord et s'enfuir en courant comme un dératé. C'est là que surgit Rukia Kuchiki._

_-Pumkin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-le enfin. Excuse-là, elle est un peu effusive !_

_« Et un peu trop costaude » se dit le pauvre beau gosse en se massant la gorge._

_-Mais c'est mon copain, c'est Hatchin-chi !_

_-Oh vous vous connaissez ?_

_Le garçon, ne voulant pas rappeler à Madame Kuchiki Kurosaki que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle a nuancé qu'il avait de la graisse dans les cheveux, répond un vague oui._

_-C'est pas souvent que tu ramènes des amis, Pumkin ! A part Hanatarô. Et si on l'invitait à déjeuner ?_

_Le garçon s'apprête à dire non, sauf qu'il se souvient qu'il est prestement convoqué par Rangiku Matsumoto pour finir de dessiner un Yamamoto en string. Il se ravise. Il entend ensuite son ventre lui souffler des visions de repas gargantuesque interdites au moins de dix huit ans. Et cette vision d'un bon repas chaud, fini par l'influencer, il dit oui._

_END OF THE FLASH BACK DE LA MORT QUI TUE !_

« Donc, en gros, tu as accepté une invitation à déjeuner avec ta pire ennemie, parce que tu ne voulais pas dessiner un vieux en slip ? Logique. »

« Je ne suis pas gérontophile. »

Donc me voilà, moi assit avec Rukia Kuchiki, Pumkin Kurosaki et Hanatarô Yamada qui s'est joint à moi pauvre hère parce qu'il débouchait les égouts de dessous et qu'il a sentit à manger. Bizarrement, il est assit à côté de moi et il persiste une odeur torride de…

Bon est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous fait un dessin quand quelqu'un va déboucher des égouts ?

Je suis dans la maison du prince de la Soul Society, et _bizarrement_, je suis pas à l'aise pour deux cent millions de yens. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que mon long nez a été encore fouillé là où il fallait pas et que maintenant j'ai entre les mains le plus gros ragot de la Soul Society. Ou peut être parce que il y a un mec qui sent la… assis juste à côté de moi. Mais bon, j'ai bien mangé, et je parle pas de riz à la crème, je parle de vrai nourriture Rukia Kuchiki connait les pâtes, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. Enfin si il y a un front off face à moi, là entre maman et fillette :

-Mange ton yaourt Pumkin ! s'énerve Rukia.

-Non-euh ! J'aime pas !

-Enfin, mais c'est du lait !

-J'aime pas le lait maman.

-Ca va te faire grandir, tu ne veux pas rester petite comme Toshirô, hein ?

Note pour moi-même, la ressortir celle-là pour plus tard.

La porte coulisse et… Meikyuu débarque, elle dit à Kuchiki :

-Madame, vous avez quelqu'un qui désire vous voir.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le lieutenant de la sixième division, monsieur Renji Abarai.

Rukia sourit.

-Bien, je vais voir ce qu'il veut, Hatchin…

-Hein ?

-Hatchin peux-tu lui faire manger son dessert, ce serait gentil ?

Meikyuu ne cille pas et s'en va en compagnie de Kuchiki. PUTAIN , ignoré par une vieille bique. Et maintenant, j'ai devant moi la pire épreuve de toute ma vie, nourrir une gosse. Déjà que normalement, je déteste les mômes, mais alors celle-là tout particulièrement.

-Mange ton yaourt.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu dis aura plus d'impact qu'avec Miss Rukia, demande Hanatarô.

-Bien sûr !

« C'est beau de rêver. »

-Mange le yaourt, c'est plein de lactose ! Et le lactose, ça te fait bien grandir.

-J'aime pas.

-Tu connais pas la chanson _? Les produits laitiers sont nos amis pour la vie !_

Pumkin me regarde.

-Genre je vais être amie avec un pot de yaourt.

« Elle est logique cette gamine. »

-Pense aux âmes du Rukongai qui meurent de faim !

-Que je mange ou que je mange pô le yaourt, elles mourront toujours de faim.

« Vraiment très logique. »

« Je n'aime pas sa logique. C'est qu'elle me fait ch*** cette gosse ! »

-Roh et puis tant-pis, le mange pas ce yaourt, tu resteras petite et laide et conne !

-Alors je vais le manger !

Je rêve ? I'v got the power, ou les martiens vont venir m'enlever ? C'est la fête, père noël n'est plus une ordure ? C'est qu'elle prend une cuillère en plus !

-Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

-Je veux pas te ressembler plus tard Hatchin-chi !

Euh…

Oh la petite peste. JE VAIS L'ETRANGLER ! Tous les bons repas du monde ne valent pas de supporter cette morveuse maléfique.

Hanatarô rigole.

-Attend un peu, toi. Tu continues à te fiches de moi et je t'envoie à coup de pied dans le derrière en orbite.

-Pourquoi tu es violent comme ça, Hatchin-san ?

-J'me défoule ! Je vais te faire à toi, ce que je ne peux pas faire à cette sale gamine.

« Frustré, va ! C'est comme ça qu'on vire pédophile »

« Gna gna gna ! »

-Tu es vilain !

-Ta gueule et mange.

« T'as pas honte de dire ta gueule à une princesse ? »

« Vu la famille qu'elle se coltine, elle a intérêt à apprendre à être givrée… Disons qu'en un sens, je lui apprends la vie. »

« C'est ce que les pedobear disent aussi. »

« MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER AVEC TON DELIRE SUR LES PEDOBEAR ? JE NE SUIS PAS DE CE BORD LA ! J'AIME LES FEMMES ET MURES ! »

-J'ai plus faim.

-Tu le finis ce yaourt oui ou mince ?

-Mais j'ai dis que j'ai plus faim !

Je me frappe la tête contre la table. Une fois, deux fois trois fois.

-Hi hi hi.

-En plus elle se moque de moi.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Nanatarô !

Je lui lance un regard sadique et il pense soudainement qu'il a des évacuations à aller déboucher, sinon je pense bien me servir de sa tête comme déboucheur.

-Si on jouait à un jeu ?

-Mange ton … de dessert et on jouera plus tard.

-Si je réponds à ta question, tu manges le yaourt, si j'y arrive pas c'est moi qui le mange d'accord ?

-Hum ouai.

-Maintenant cherche une question. Et pas de triche, si j'arrive à y répondre, tu le manges.

Oh bon sang, je vais lui en coller de physique cantique elle va voir !

Soudain, Pumkin renverse son verre sur ma tête.

-C'EST FROID ! Bon sang pourquoi tu as fait ça, sale gamine ?

-Parce que j'avais envie Hatchin-chi-chi...

Elle me lance le yaourt.

-Maintenant, mange Hatchin-chi.

-Mais…

-J'ai répondu à ta question donc tu fini mon dessert.

Elle me fait un resplendissant sourire. Bon sang ! Je me suis fait avoir par une pige !

-Ça ne compte pas !

-AVALE !

« C'est qu'un yaourt, remarque. »

« Je sais, mais elle l'a mangé avant. »

« Sa bouche doit être plus proche que la tienne ! Je ne sais pas ou tu la fais traîner, mais vu l'haleine que tu te coltines au réveil… »

« Oh c'est bon Shinjetsu, t'es moi donc logiquement, tu n'as pas à être incommodée par l'odeur. »

« Logiquement, sauf que ta connerie défie toutes les limites logiques. »

Je prends le pot de yaourt et en deux cuillères, fini.

-Bravo Hatchin-chi !

-Je te déteste.

-Moi je t'adore ! Tu me fais beaucoup rire Chi-chi !

Rukia entre en compagnie de Renji. Celui-ci me salue tandis que Kuchiki prend sa fille dans ses bras.

-Oh c'est bien, j'étais sûre que tu pouvais manger ton yaourt mon ange.

-C'est Hatchin-chi qui m'a fait manger et c'était trop bien ! Je veux que ça soit lui qui me fasse manger maintenant.

Je vais mourir.

-C'est gentil, la gos… euh Pumkin. Mais je dois travailler des fois moi.

« Autrement dit, te tourner les pouces, pioncer contre un arbre, et me faire siffler deux trois fois dans l'air juste pour te donner une contenance. Menteur, va ! »

« Tous dépend de la définition auquel on donne au mot travail, Shinjestu »

-S'il te plait !

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, remarque Rukia.

-Uh uh.

-Et si tu devenais officiellement son gardien ? Tu t'en occupes pendant que nous travaillons et on te fait rentrer dans la cinquième, je suis sûre qu'Ichigo sera d'accord !

-Uh uh. Hein ?

What the fuck ? Serait plus exact…

-Fantastique ! Merci beaucoup Hatchin, je suis sûre que la petite et toi allez bien vous amuser.

-Ouai ! Génial Chi-chi !

Je veux mourir.

« Attend ! »

« Que j'attende quoi ? »

« Attend que je t'amène la corde voyons ! »

DEAD.


End file.
